Is This Love?
by CelestialMageKay
Summary: Natsu and Lucy (NaLu) leave on a mission with the rest of the gang. But something is bound to happen between the two. LEMON! There may also be other couples like GaLe, Jerza, and Gruvia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! I want it to be a lemon, but decided to take it slow and feel things out. So it will get there eventually. Hopefully in the next few chapters. I hope you guys like it, and tell me if you want more! I will try to post at least once a week, hopefully more!**

* * *

"Wanna go on a mission Lucy?" Natsu asked as he walked into the guild, Happy, his constant companion, flying behind him.

"Huh?" Lucy huffed as she turned around from talking with Mira at the bar. "Oh hey Natsu! Sure. I do need more money for rent anyways."

"Awesome! Happy go pick out a job!" Natsu beamed as he sat down at the bar and ordered his breakfast for the day.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled as he flew over to the mission board and started looking for a job.

Natsu got his food and starting inhaling it as quickly as he could, trying not to focus on how great Lucy smelled today. He just wanted to get up and go behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and shoving his nose into her long, flowing blonde hair. Just to be close to her was all he wanted, but he wasn't so sure that she wanted it too. He had always wanted to just hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

"Natsu... Natsu! NATSUUU!" Lucy yelled in his ear, snapping him out if his daze of thinking of her. Suddenly he realized just how close she was, he could feel her body warmth against his body. Her arm draped around his shoulders as she sat down again. "Happy came back with a job. I think we should ask Erza and the gang to help out. It seems like a big job."

"Okay. Whatever you think is best." Natsu replied as he let his head hang, trying not to let Lucy see the blood rushing to his cheeks from him thinking about her leaning up against his body. Oh how he would have loved to grab her and take her right there on the bar.

"I heard you require my services for a job." Erza stated walking up to the three at the bar and placing her hands on her hips, striking a hero pose. "I am more than happy to help! Meet me at the station at 8:00 pm sharp! Don't make me angry." And with that she exited the guild to pack her things for the mission.

Gray and Wendy left shortly behind her to go pack their things and get ready to meet Erza at the station. Lucy also got up to leave, turning her back to wards Natsu and Happy. Natsu quickly looked up and caught Lucy's eyes as she turned back around. "I'm heading hope to pack up. I'll see you in a bit!" Lucy told him. Flashing him her smile that completely made him melt from the inside out. All Natsu could do was get out a small hmm in reply before she quickly turned back around and headed home.

"Natsu... We should go pack too. We will be gone for a few days and I want to make sure I have enough fish for me and Charle!" Happy protested as Natsu hung his head down again.

"Okay buddy, lets go."

After a little bit, Happy and Natsu were leaving their place and heading to the station. "Happy, you go on again. I want to go check something out before we leave." Natsu said and he started walking off towards Lucy's house. "Aye, sir!" Happy replied, flying onward to the station.

Natsu walked over to Lucy's place and noticed that the lights were still on. She was still there. He got a small smile on his face as he thought about how long it took her to pack for only a couple days. He climbed up the outside of the house and made his way to her bedroom window, opening it, and crawling in onto her bed.

"Hey you." Natsu said, laying in Lucy's bed, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, and his hands behind his head, leaning up against her headboard.

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed as she turned around startled, gripping on to the clothes that she was currently holding. "You idiot! You don't just climb into a girls bedroom window and lay on her bed! What if I was naked?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Natsu blurted out calmly.

"I-I... Ughhh. You're impossible. What are you doing here anyways?" Lucy stammered out, slightly angered.

"Just coming over to check on you and see how much longer you were going to be. You always take forever to pack."

"I do not! At any rate, I'm almost done, if you just wait five more minutes, we can walk down to the station together."

Natsu closed his eyes and started dozing, daydreaming about Lucy and what he wanted to do with her if she ever returned his feelings and he got her alone. Before he knew it, Lucy was ready to go, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. He jumped off the bed and grabbed her bag and was out the door before she could protest about him carrying her bag.

As the two walked up to the train station, Erza appeared in front of them, holding a sword up to Natsu's throat.

"ERZA! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Lucy exclaimed in complete shock.

"You two were late, delaying the rest of the group, and you know how much I hate waiting." Erza replied calmly, staring Natsu squarely in the eyes.

"W-We are here now. So if you put the sword away, we can leave." Lucy stammered.

Erza requipped the sword away as the group boarded the train. Before long, the train was chugging away from the station. Almost instantly, Natsu got motion sick and was doubled over, looking like he was going to barf.

"Can't we go one trip without flame-breath getting sick? Geeze." Gray mumbled to himself.

"Shut it ice princess, or I'll-" Natsu stopped suddenly, clenching his torso and bending over again as another wave a nausea enveloped his body.

"I'm so sorry my magic won't help you anymore Natsu." Wendy kept saying over and over apologetically.

"Oh don't be so sorry girl! It is not your fault that he can't handle any type of transportation." Charla scolded Wendy while pushing Happy away who was trying to give her a fish.

Without saying a word, Lucy, who was sitting next to Natsu on the bench, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him so he was laying down, his head in her lap. He opened his eyes, only to look up and see the underside of Lucy's chest. He gulped and quickly shut his eyes, moaning as another wave of nausea presented itself. Lucy looked down at him and placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp every now and then. This always helped Natsu calm down, and in no time at all, he was fast asleep. Soft snores escaping his mouth.

Lucy saw his face become more relaxed and his breathing become stable. It was obvious to her that he was asleep. And shortly, he started quietly snoring. She let out a soft chuckle as she places her palm against his cheek. Using her thumb to trace the outline his lips, lingering on the lower one.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Came a voice from the corner opposite her.

"Huh?" Lucy quickly looked up only to see that everyone but Gray was fast asleep. "What do you mean, Gray?" she asked hesitantly.

"When are you gonna tell him you like him?" He replied, asking the question once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm going slow. I plan on just writing this fanfic for a while. But here is the next chapter. I have a lot of free time right now thanks to family vacation, so they may be posted frequently. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it! Some lemon coming shortly! :D**

* * *

"When are you gonna tell him?" Came a voice from the corner opposite her.

"Huh?" Lucy quickly looked up only to see that everyone but Gray was fast asleep. "What do you mean, Gray?" she asked hesitantly.

"When are you gonna tell him you like him?" He replied, asking the question once again.

Lucy blushed as she looked down at Natsu's sleeping face. Stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers. He let out a soft sigh as he reached up and grabbed onto Lucy's hand, holding it in place. Lucy felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Looking back up at Gray, she caught his eyes with her own. "I will tell him eventually. I'm just nervous that he won't feel the same way."

"Hmmph" Gray huffed as he looked out the window, obviously done with the conversation.

* * *

Natsu had started to feel nauseated again and slightly stirred. He felt Lucy tracing his face with her thumb. Feeling her linger on his lower lip. He forced himself to stay calm and not open his eyes. He heard Gray's voice from across the cabin ask a question. He felt Lucy's hand tense up after hearing what Gray asked.

"What do you mean, Gray?" Natsu heard Lucy reply to Gray's question.

"When are you gonna tell him you like him?" Gray blurted out again.

It took every fiber of his being for Natsu to keep himself from bolting upright and beating Gray's ass right then and there for asking such a personal question to his Lucy. But, as he felt Lucy's hand tense up again, he shifted, letting out a soft sigh. He decided that he could probably grab her hand and not have her freak out. So that's exactly what he does. Natsu reaches up and places his hand in hers, pressing it up against his cheek again, holding it in place. Oh how he wished he could see her face right this moment. But what he heard next tested his restraint even more.

"I'll tell him eventually. I'm just nervous he won't feel the same way." He heard Lucy reply, feeling vibrations all the way down into her stomach where his head was nestled.

He wanted so badly to sit up and embrace her, telling her he felt the same way too! But he just stayed calm. This could be his chance to really impress Lucy and show her just how much she meant to him.

* * *

The team arrived at their destination and they grabbed their bags. Natsu was already outside on the sidewalk the moment the train stopped. Wanting to as far away from the terrible contraption as possible.

"To the inn." Erza stated as she walked off, leaving everyone else behind.

After they got to the hotel, everyone decided that Erza, Wendy and Charla would share a room. Giving Lucy her own as the rooms only had two beds each. Natsu and Grey would go nowhere near each other, so they of course got separate rooms.

"Ahhhh." Lucy let out a sigh as she dropped her bags and slumped on the bed, her face shoved in a pillow. It had already been a long day and she just wanted to take a hot bath and crawl into bed.

Hearing muffled sounds, Lucy rolled over onto her back, propping her body up on her elbows on the bed. She noticed another door in one side of the room. She started get up to inspect it, seeing if the muffles were coming from there, when all of a sudden Natsu and happy busted through the door.

"Woah Happy! Another room. Oh... hey Luce!" Natsu exclaimed after looking around the room, spotting Lucy. Beaming her a huge smile.

"Natsu! Get out! You're not supposed to be in my room!" Lucy screamed at him.

"But I saw this door and was curious as to what was behind it. So Happy and I decided to find out. It's awesome that we have rooms right next to each other!"

"Okay. Awesome. Now get out! I want to take a bath and go to bed!"

"Fine. Fine." Natsu held up his hands in a sign of defeat. "Have a nice bath." He said as he turned around and left the room with happy flying out shortly behind him.

After seeing Natsu shut the door behind Happy, Lucy let out a sigh. What am I going to do with that boy? She thought to herself as she readied herself for her bath. Grabbing her lace red panties, her bra with red hearts on it, and her black and white silk nighty, she headed into the bathroom.

Starting the water, Lucy looked in the mirror and started undressing herself. Pulling her shirt over her head revealing a bright pink bra. Then dropping her skirt to reveal matching underwear. She did a couple poses in the mirror, giggling at herself, then removing the rest of her clothes and sinking down into warm water.

Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself she quickly got dressed and into bed. "Man it's chilly tonight" she mumbled to herself as she got under the covers and pulled her knees up to her chest. She started shivering and found it difficult to fall asleep.

Natsu turned around and threw himself down onto his bed. Why can't I just tell her I love her already! He thought to himself. It would all just be so much easier if I could just tell her! But that requires tell her about that too... I don't know how she would take it.

With his senses heightened thanks to his dragon slayer magic, he could hear her giggling to herself, the running water filling up the tub, and even the smell of vanilla and strawberries from her bath wash. The smell that always enveloped her body and drove him crazy.

He could feel himself become warmer below his belly button, and tight feeling growing inside him. "Ugh!" He moaned as he rolled over to his stomach and drifted off to sleep thinking of Lucy.

* * *

After a while, he woke up to the sounds of teeth chattering. He looked around the room and saw Happy curled up on a pillow breathing calmly. He got up and walked over to the door, thinking it was Lucy that was causing this noise. He paused when he got to the door, his hand hovering above the door handle. Should I open it? What if it isn't her? What will she say? Natsu questioned himself. After a few moments, Natsu took a deep breath and opened the door.

Natsu leaned up against the door frame, looking over to Lucy and seeing her shivering with her knees up at her chest trying to keep warm. He placed his head against the door frame as well, thinking on if he should go over and warm her up or just close the door. Maybe she doesn't even know I'm here. After a few seconds, Lucy raises her head up and looks towards the now open door.

"N-Natsu?" She stammered out sleepily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hopefully you guys are enjoying this! And happy 4th of July to those that celebrate it! :D There is some LEMON in this chapter, though not extensive. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu leaned up against the door frame, looking over to Lucy and seeing her shivering with her knees up at her chest trying to keep warm. After a few seconds, Lucy raises her head up and looks towards the now open door.

"N-Natsu?" She stammered out sleepily.

"Hey Luce."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily, trying to see his face.

"I couldn't sleep with all that teeth chattering you were doing."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Are you cold?"

"I guess. A bit."

Hearing this, Natsu crossed the room to the bed in a few short strides. Grabbing her hand in his and feeling her fingers.

"Goodness. You're practically ice Luce... Move over."

"What? Why do I need to move over?"

"So I can crawl in with you and warm you up of course silly!" Beaming a huge toothy grin at her.

"W-What? N-Natsu! You c-can't do that!" Lucy barely got out because of the stuttering from pure shock.

"Sure I can. If I don't, neither of us will get sleep."

After a few moments of thinking, Lucy got up out of the bed. "Okay, but you sleep on that side. I prefer this side of the bed."

"Oi. Picky aren't we."

"Just shut up and get in the bed."

Natsu let out a soft chuckle and slid under the covers. Lucy followed suit but clung to the edge of the bed.

"Luce. You aren't gonna get warm all the way over there." Natsu whispers as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders, pulling her to him.

Instantly, Natsu started thinking of what he wanted to do to her. To shove his lips up against hers. To feel her supple body melt into his hands wherever he touched her. He was startled when he felt her arm drape across his stomach, her head resting on his bare chest in the nook of his arm. He glanced down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy whispered as she squeezed around his abdomen, sending electric waved through his entire body.

"Night Luce." He replied, still looking down at her.

Very shortly, Natsu heard her breathing even out and her body relax against his. His bent his head down and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

"Natsu, I want you right here." He heard Lucy whisper seductively in his ear, her body pressed up against him.

"You know once I start I can't stop"

"I don't care."

After hearing those three words he picked Lucy up by her firm ass. She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, pulling her face to his and enveloping his warm lips with hers. Natsu pushed her up against the wall, using one had to support his weight against the wall, the other, still holding her up, massaging her ass and upper thigh.

Lucy let out a soft moan, sending vibrations into Natsu's mouth, pushing him over the edge. He shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, feeling every inch of it. Coming into contact with her tongue and dominating over it. She bit his lower tongue as he pulled away for a breath, eliciting a growl from the dragon slayer.

Grabbing her and pulling her away from the wall, he walked over and threw her on the bed. He stopped and pulled himself up and looked down at her, taking in every curve, from her supple, massive breasts to the soft lines of her hips and curvy legs.

He lunged at her, placing his hands on either side of her so that he didn't crush her beneath his weight. Lucy placed both hands on his face and pulled him closer. He moved his hands to her waist, sliding them under her shirt. Her alabaster skin moving and melting into his hand's every movement.

Natsu slowly started to move his hands up. Still kissing her forcefully, she let out a moan. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and ripped her shirt off her torso. Pushing himself against her, she arched her back trying to get closer to him, he slipped his hand behind her back and tried to unhook her lacy blue bra.

Natsu became impatient and simply seared it off, careful not to burn Lucy. Lucy was too into the feeling of his warm torso pressed up against her to care about her bra.

"Natsu..."

"Natsu."

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled at him, punching him in the arm, trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" Nastu fluttered his eyelids open. Damn. Just a dream. Natsu thought as he looked at Lucy, still in her black and white silk nighty. He automatically looked towards her chest.

"Oi! My eyes are up here idiot!" Lucy yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sorry. Luce." He replied, looking away so that she didn't see his cheeks flush red.

"Okay. Well we have to meet with everyone soon. So I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Natsu nodded his head, still looking away.

"So that means LEAVE!" Lucy yelled the last word, trying to make her point.

"Geeze, okay. I'm leaving."

Natsu got to the door and closed it shut. He reached up to his scarf around his neck, only to realize that it wasn't there. He looked around his room but couldn't find it. "I must have left it in Lucy's Room." He mumbles to himself as he turns around and opens the door again.

"Ahhhhh! Natsu!" He heard Lucy scream as he opened the door and stood there.

Natsu was completely shocked at the view in front of him. Lucy was standing by her bag at the foot of the bed, her nighty taken off, leaving her in just lacy red panties and her matching bra. He couldn't say anything. He just stood there with his jaw open, staring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I just got back from family vacation and I haven't had to work much. Which means MORE CHAPTERS! So hopefully I can post a lot and often. Hope you guys are all enjoying the story! And thanks for all the comments that have been left!**

* * *

Natsu was completely shocked at the view in front of him. Lucy was standing by her bag at the foot of the bed, her nighty taken off, leaving her in just lacy red panties and a matching bra. He couldn't say anything. He just stood there with his jaw open, staring at her.

Lucy quickly picked up a shirt to cover herself and started throwing shoes at Natsu across the room. He quickly stammered out a sorry and slammed the door behind him. He slumped against the door, sliding down to the floor, his head in his hands. He could feel warmth growing below his belly button. A tightness he was all too familiar with started forming at his core.

Natsu heard a timid knock on the door. "Uhhh... Natsu. Sorry for throwing shoes at you. You just sort of surprised me." Lucy's voice sounded, muffled by the door. A few silent moments pass. "I know you can hear me. Again, I'm sorry. But next time, at least knock before you barge in again. Oh! And I'm leaving your scarf on the floor here. I found it in the bed. You can get it once I hop in the shower. Or later if you want. Whatever works best for you."

Natsu heard her footsteps head toward the bathroom. He had a raging hard on from seeing Lucy in that state of undress and then his thoughts running wild. Sure he has seen her naked before. He has even touched her bare breasts. But those were all accidents. This time was different.

He felt himself getting warmer, finding it harder to control his feeling. His animal side coming out. He needed to tell Lucy how he felt and he needed to do it soon. But now was not the right time. He needed to calm down and relax before Happy woke up from his slumber.

Natsu met up with the team after they had all eaten. Claiming he wasn't hungry, they left for the mission and spent the day fighting monsters. Natsu was happy about this because it let him release his pent up energy from this morning. During the entire fight, Lucy kept looking at Natsu, making sure that he was still okay. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at his strong arms, engulfed in flames, rippled from the muscle's movements beneath the skin.

After the mission, and losing half the reward because Natsu and Gray completely demolished several buildings and a mile of road, the team headed back to the inn. Everyone had said goodnight and were heading upstairs. Natsu hung back for a little bit, grabbing a sandwich from the bar downstairs since he hadn't eaten breakfast at all. Lucy decided to stay with him and grab a snack before she headed to bed herself.

They made small talk about the weather, the mission, and everyone at the guild. Finally they finished their food and headed upstairs, when suddenly Lucy lost her footing and fell backwards down the stairs. Natsu, who was a few steps below her, caught her in his arms.

"Goodness. I can't take you anywhere Lucy."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Thank you, but you can put me down now." Lucy's face was blushing from feeling his strong, warm arms around her.

Natsu went to put her down, but as soon as Lucy's feet touched the floor, she cried out in pain. Natsu quickly picked her back up bridal style.

"Guess we can't do that" Natsu said, looking down at her, his face inches from hers. He could smell the vanilla and strawberry still on her skin, even after fighting monsters all day. He could barely stop himself from leaning down and closing the gap between his lips and hers.

He restrained himself, lifting his face up and looking straight ahead, and carried her up the stairs, her arms around his neck, trying to help support herself. He could feel her soft arms around his neck. Her chest somewhat pressed up against his. He could feel her heartbeat with his hand that was supporting her back. He wanted so much to kiss her.

They made it to Lucy's room and Natsu opened the door and carried her over to her bed and placed her on it. He made sure that she was laying down, fluffing pillows for her and tucking her under her sheets.

"Goodnight Luce." Natsu said in a calm voice, almost whispering.

"Uhhh... Natsu?" Lucy asked timidly, sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything you did today. And for everything you ahve done for me."

Natsu just froze. He stared at her. Dirt smeared across her forehead. He walked over to her sitting on the edge of her bed. He kneeled down in front of her, his face level with hers. He could see her cheeks start to blush from him being so close. He knew she loved him. But she had no clue that he loved her.

Natsu stared her in the eyes. Minutes passed, neither of them saying a word. Then Natsu leaned in. Placing a kiss on her warm cheek. Feeling the softness under his lips. He wanted more. But he knew he needed to not push her. She didn't know anything about what he was feeling, nor what it entailed.

Natsu pulled back to where he was. He looked at Lucy and saw the shocked look on her face. A confused and sad look crossed his face and he got up and turned around to leave. Lucy quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking away. Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy.

Lucy stood up, placing all her weight on her unhurt ankle. Losing her balance, she started to fall over. Natsu quickly reached out and supported her to keep her from falling over. She grabbed onto his toned shoulders, feeling his warmth, and looked up at his face.

What do I do? What do I do? Natsu thought to himself as he looked at Lucy. But at that moment, Lucy kissed him. Closing the distance between them and pressing her soft, supple lips up into his. Natsu just stood there, shocked, with Lucy kissing him. He then closed his eyes and returned her kiss. Pulling her closer, pressing her up against his body, and placing his hand at the base of her head, deepening their kiss. Lucy started to run her fingers through his pink hair. Tugging it every so often.

Natsu suddenly pushed Lucy away from him. Causing her to fall onto the bed. He jumped across the room, breathing heavily. He slumped down on the floor, feeling massive amounts of warmth flowing throughout his entire body.

"Natsu?" Lucy timidly said across the room. "A-Are you okay?"

"God Lucy, you have no clue what you do to me." Natsu replied to her before he rushed to his room, closing the door on a confused Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness guys! Thank you for all the nice comments! Really made my day. So here is another chapter. I'll probably be posing pretty frequently for the next little bit as my work schedule has slowed down. I hope you guys are still enjoying it! :D**

* * *

Natsu suddenly pushed Lucy away from him. Causing her to fall onto the bed. He jumped across the room, breathing heavily. He slumped down on the floor, feeling massive amounts of warmth flowing throughout his entire body.

"Natsu?" Lucy timidly said across the room. "A-Are you okay?"

"God Lucy, you have no clue what you do to me." Natsu replied to her before he rushed to his room, closing the door to a confused Lucy.

What just happened? Did he not like it? Lucy stared at the door, unable to tear her eyes away from it. She was completely confused by what had just happened. She just had her first kiss, and with Natsu, the man she loved. What kind of reaction was that? Did he not want to kiss me? AHHHH! What do I do? Lucy kept asking herself in her head in her hands. Eventually she put her head against her pillow, laying down, and covered herself with her sheets, drifting off into a restless sleep.

"Natsu! What happened?" Happy asked, flying around the room above Natsu's head.

"N-Nothing. Just hung out with Lucy a bit." He stammered out, hoping his best friend wouldn't notice his staggered breathing and speeding heartbeat. "Go to sleep, I'm gonna hop in the shower for a moment."

"Aye, sir!" Happy replies as he flew over and face planted into his pillow, soft snores and mumbles about fish following shortly.

Natsu got up and staggered to the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower to the hottest setting. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it against the wall in frustration. He pulled off his pants and boxers as well, leaving them crumpled on the floor as he stepped into the shower. The scalding hot water ran down over his head, face, and shoulders, relaxing his tense muscles slightly.

Natsu could not stop thinking about Lucy, the way her lips felt against his. He could feel the pressure building up inside him again. All he wanted was to tell Lucy he loved her. To be with her, in every meaning. But that would also mean having to tell her about everything. His animalistic instincts, mating season, and not to mention his incredible stamina.

He got out of the shower, grabbing a towel, rubbed it all over himself getting dry. He found a clean pair of boxers and hopped into bed, sending the blue Exceed bouncing up into the air a couple inches. But Happy was still fast asleep.

The rest of the mission went without a hitch. But Lucy couldn't stop thinking about what happened. And she couldn't figure out why he was avoiding her. He would never be alone with her in a room, and their conversations were always strained. It was becoming obvious to the rest of the team.

On the way back to the guild, Natsu wouldn't look at Lucy. He didn't even lay down on her lap like he usually did, making Gray upset that he had to hear Natsu being sick the entire time. But even though everyone else noticed the friction between the two, they did not say a word.

Lucy was still extremely confused as to why Natsu reacted that way, and why he was still ignoring her. It really upset and hurt her, but she didn't want to say anything in front of the rest of the team, especially Gray. If Gray knew what happened, her and Natsu would never hear the end of it from all of the relentless teasing. And she didn't want to make things harder for Natsu than it already was.

"H-Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asks timidly as they walk towards the guild with everyone else.

"Yeah Luce?" He turned around to face her.

"Uhhhh... Can you come over? I wanna ask you a question about something..." She stammered out, looking down at the ground kicking something imaginary, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Sure, Luce! Anything for you!" Natsu replied, happiness seeping through his words. Beaming Lucy a bright smile that melted her heart in an instant. "We can head over now if you want."

"Huh? Oh. Okay." Lucy was shocked by the quick reply, but she was happy that he at least wanted to talk to her now. He seemed different now that they were back.

The two said goodbye to Wendy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Charle, and turned around to head towards Lucy's apartment. Once there, Lucy went into the kitchen to get her and Natsu some tea to drink and food for Natsu while they talked.

After Lucy handed Natsu his tea and snack, she sat on the couch opposite the chair he was sitting in, she suddenly became nervous. How should I ask him? She asked herself, twiddling her fingers, her hands becoming clammy.

"What did you want to ask me Luce?" Natsu disrupted her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Ummm..."

"Come on! You can ask me anything!" Putting his feet up on the coffee table, crossing them across his ankles, and placing his hands behind his head just like he always did.

"It's about the other night... At the inn."

"Oh." Natsu's eyes dropped and he sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it?" Lucy asked furiously, suddenly angry at how calmly Natsu was taking it. "It was my first kiss Natsu! It means a lot to me! And I thought you liked it too! Then you just run away and ignore me for practically the rest of the mission? How can you be so calm about this?!" Standing up, pacing the floor between the couch she was sitting on and the coffee table where their tea now sat cold.

"Lucy." Natsu said, no emotion in his voice. Lucy froze at the seriousness in his voice. "There's something I need to tell you." Still looking down at the floor.

Lucy sat down, mirroring his posture. "What is it Natsu?"

"I love you." He said, turning his head towards his shoulder so she wouldn't see his red cheeks.

"I-I l-love you too" She replied shocked at his abruptness. "Why didn't you tell me-"

"That's not the only thing that comes with it Luce" He continued, cutting her off mid sentence. "There is something that has to do with my magic. I'm not like anyone else. No dragon slayer is."

Confused, Lucy just sat there in silence, waiting for him to continue. Folding her hands together on top of her lap.

"Gajeel and Wendy are the same way. Well, I'm not sure about Wendy since she is a girl, but I'm sure it is very similar." Natsu continued, now looking Lucy in the eye. "Dragon's only have one mate their entire lives."

"M-Mate?"

"Yes. So once a dragon slayer falls in love, that is it. There is no changing for them. That's why I never told you before. I thought it would scare you away because it was too serious."

Lucy stared blankly at him.

"So whether or not you feel the same way about me, I can never fall in love with someone else."

"Oh." Lucy's eyes falling to the floor, feeling the seriousness fill the room. Letting silence fall between them for a few moments. "I-I'm okay with that."

"W-What?" Natsu coughed out in surprise.

"I love you Natsu, I didn't want to tell you before because I thought you didn't feel the same way. And especially with you ignoring me the entire mission."

"Lucy, I love you, and I always have since the moment you came into my life. I would do anything to protect you. Even if it meant from myself."

Lucy just smiled at him, showing her love through her eyes. "I know."

"But dragons are territorial, and there are things about us that you don't know. And there are processes that dragons and their mates go through in order to bind them to each other. And once you start them, there is no turning back. They are forever bound." Natsu stood up and walked across the room and leaned up against the wall, looking out the window. "So I don't expect you to agree to any of this."

"W-What if I do agree?" Lucy asked, Natsu turning around. He walked over to her and embraced her from behind, pressing her back up against his chest, his arms around her stomach.

Lucy could feel his warmth on her back, his strong muscles pulling her close, enveloping her in his warmth and love. "So what if I do agree? What happens?"

"Then you will be mine. And I will be yours. No one else's."

Lucy twisted around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest and grabbing his vest and the loose ends of his scarf in her fists.

Looking up at him, longing and love in her eyes, she whispered, "That sounds nice. Let's do it." She pushed up on her tiptoes, placing her lips on his. They were so warm, and softer than she thought they would be, exactly how they felt that night in the inn.

Natsu groaned as he felt her lips envelope hers. Losing himself in her scent, he placed one hand on the back of her head, the other pulling her closer.

"Once I start I can't stop." He told her, pulling away reluctantly.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter! xoxmarshaxox, wrote this one today for you since you're so excited about it! You really made my day with those comments. (And yes I'm a girl.) :P I hope you enjoy it. There is a tad bit of lemon in this one! (Yes. I'm FINALLY starting to get to it.) It should build faster from here, but I might do another pairing before I do full lemon with NaLu.**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he felt her lips envelope his. Losing himself in her scent, he placed one hand on the back of her head, the other pulling her closer.

"Once I start I can't stop." He told her, pulling away reluctantly.

"I know."

Natsu let her go, pulling himself away from her. He placed his head in his hands.

"No. You don't get it. Once anything happens, my animal side comes out. I don't know if I can control it." He faced her. "I don't want to hurt you." Worry shone in his eyes.

"You won't hurt me Natsu. I trust you." Lucy took a step towards him. "You mentioned something about steps, and things that I don't know. What is all that about?"

"There are several steps that a dragon, or dragon slayer, must go through in order to claim each other as theirs. Once a dragon or dragon slayer claims their mate, this makes the mating season a little bit easier to bear. We can suppress it and still function normally."

"Mating season?"

"Yeah. For a couple weeks out of the year, once a dragon slayer comes of age, we have a mating season. It's basically like any other animal. We have the sudden urge to find our mate and mark her, then mate with her. It practically consumes our entire mind and body. It's almost like we only exist for the sole purpose of mating."

"So that time last year when you were sick... You were really..."

"Yeah. I was going through my first mating season, and I wanted you so badly. So in order to keep myself in check and from doing something completely stupid that I would regret later, I had to remove myself from you completely until I was in my right mind again."

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense. So what are the steps that you have to complete to claim, or bond, with me?"

"The first step is to mix my scent with yours. That way all dragons know you belong to me, and other animals won't try to hurt you. So it may help you in battles. It basically shows everyone that you are under my protection."

"Okay. That doesn't sound too bad." Lucy said, taking Natsu's hand in hers.

"The second step. That is me placing my mark on you."

"What? What is that?"

"I bite you."

"W-What?" Lucy jumped away from Natsu, wrapping her arms around herself. "Do we have to do that? It sounds like it will hurt!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy, placing her head against his chest, stroking her hair. "I promise it won't hurt for very long. It's just a small bite somewhere on your body. There are things that it helps protect you from."

"Things? Like what?" Lucy looked up towards Natsu's face.

"For one, it makes you immune to my fire. It will never burn you. Secondly, it ties you to me even more. We can tell where each other is at all time, and how we are feeling. Whether we are happy or distressed. It will help me find you if you are even in danger."

"...Okay... Are there any more steps?"

"Yes." Natsu looked away from Lucy. His cheeks blushing a deep red.

"Well?"

"It is the final step. It is where I fully claim you."

"What does that mean?"

"W-We... We. We become intimate." He blurted out the last part quickly.

"Intimate?"

"We have sex." Natsu's cheeks blushing even deeper, the blood rushing to his face.

"Oh." Lucy buries her face in the scarf around his neck, trying to hide her own rosy cheeks.

"But it doesn't have to be right away. It can be whenever you are comfortable with it."

Lucy pries herself out of Natsu's warm embrace and heads to the kitchen. Natsu stares after her, wondering what she will say. He just stands there waiting for her to return. In the kitchen, Lucy gets her a cool glass of water and quickly gulps it down.

After a few minutes, Lucy walks back into the room to see Natsu still standing where she had left him. "Let's start with the first step tonight."

"Really?!" Natsu's eyes growing large as his emotions start to run wild.

"Yeah. I love you, and you love me. I want to be yours, forever. So, uh... How do we do this?" She blushed again, kicking something imaginary on her floor.

Natsu walked over to her, embracing her once again in a hug. "I have to touch you. Everywhere." His cheeks growing warmer at each word.

"Everywhere?"

"Yes... And no clothes. It helps the scent mix correctly and stay until I fully claim you. That's when my scent mixes with your semi-permanently."

"So this first steps needs to be repeated every so often until we complete the last step?" She looks up into his face.

"Basically, yes. But it should last at least a couple weeks, months if we are lucky."

Lucy swallowed hard. Then she left Natsu's arms once again and started to undo the buttons on her shirt. She pulled the shirt over her shoulders and let it slide down her arms, falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Then she unbuckled the belt that held her celestial keys and her whip, letting it join her shirt on the ground.

She stood there in just her black lace bra and skirt. She looked up at Natsu, her cheeks as red as Erza's hair. "Y-You can take off the rest if you want." She told Natsu, turning her face away from him.

"O-Okay. If you're okay with that."

Lucy nodded. Natsu walked up to Lucy and put his hand against her cheek, pulling her face towards his. He placed his lips gently against hers and stayed that way for a moment. His hands wandered down to her skirt, sliding the zipper down and letting gravity do it's job. Lucy stepped out of it and kicked it away. Natsu looked at her, in her black lace bra and matching panties, leaving nothing to the imagination.

She looked at him and nodded her head. He reached behind her, his hands brushing his hands against her skin, causing electricity to run through her entire body. Lucy let out a soft moan, which of course caused Natsu to quicken his movements. Wanting to hear that sound come from his Lucy again.

Finding the hook to her bra he fumbled with it. He became frustrated with it and used his flame to burn it off, being careful not to burn her alabaster skin.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed punching him lightly in the chest.

"Sorry Luce. I got impatient."

"Still. You owe me a new one."

"I'll take you out for one next time we have a chance." Natsu told her, planting another kiss on her as he slipped her panties down over her hips and letting them slide to the floor.

Lucy shivered feeling the cold air flow across her now exposed body. Natsu placed his arms around her and kissed her neck, trying to keep her warm. He then kissed her on her forehead. His hands running up and down her back, sending warmth through her body.

He continued kissing down her face, reaching her ear and nibbling on it. Lucy let out another soft moan. Natsu became fired up. Warmth spreading to below his belly button. The pressure building up inside him. He hoped Lucy wouldn't be upset if she suddenly felt something she wasn't expecting.

He licked at her jawbone, eliciting another moan from Lucy. Natsu made his way to her neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling at her supple flesh. He ran his hands on her shoulders and along her arms, making sure that his scent stayed. He had finished his work there and went to move lower. He took a step back and looked Lucy in the face.

"It's okay, Natsu. Go ahead." Lucy said, her cheeks becoming much warmer. Natsu just nodded and placed his hands just above her chest. With his heart racing and his breathing sporadic, he moved his hands lower, cupping Lucys large breasts in his hands. He started moving his hands and massaging her chest, running his thumb over her hardened nipples every now and then.

Lucy let her head fall backwards, letting a sigh escape her mouth, while pushing her chest forward into Natsu's hand even more. He leaned forward and started nibbling on Lucy's collar bone, moving lower with each sweet kiss.

He moved his head lower, his mouth searching for more. He placed his warm mouth on her breast. Running his tongue over her nipples, nipping at each one every so often.

"Natsu." Lucy moaned, running her fingers through his soft pink hair and tugging it gently. He moved even lower, kissing down her stomach, licking around her belly button. Lucy let out even more moans.

Natsu could smell her arousal from everything that he was doing to her. He didn't know if he would be able to stop if it went any further. When he made it to her hips, he quickly stood up. Lucy looked at him confusion, longing in her eyes.

"I have to stop." Natsu said looking away.

"It's okay."

"No. I don't know if I can stop if we take this further. But I will finish up this still. With my hands only." He turned back around.

"Okay." Lucy looked down, sounding slightly disappointed. She saw his hard on, causing her to blush even more than she already was. She sat down on the couch, natsu kneeling on the floor in front of her, grabbing her feet.

Instead of using his lips and tongue, he only used his hands, massaging Lucy's feet, then moving up her legs. Doing this caused Lucy to moan in pleasure some more. After a few minutes, Natsu found himself at her core. Her juices from her arousal evident, flowing down her slit and dripping slightly on the couch. Oh how he just wanted to shove his face up against her. To smell her sweet juices up close and personal. To taste them with his own tongue. To make her his.

He rubbed his palm against the outside of her core, figuring this would cause him the least amount of trouble of having to fight off the urges from himself, to just plunge inside her and ravage her.

He stood up and saw Lucy laying down on the couch, her hands wrapped around her own breasts, biting her lower lip.

"Luce. I'm done."

"Already?" Lucy asked looking up at him with need in her eyes.

"Yeah." Natsu picked up her clothes from the floor and handed them to her. "Here you go. I think I'll head home now and let you get some sleep."

"O-Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild." Natsu started walking away. "Oh. And Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Lucy blushed and looked away.

Natsu closed the space between them in two steps. Grabbing her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you too." Pressing his forehead against hers.

Lucy felt her face grow cold and before she could open her eyes, Natsu had already left out the window into the night.

* * *

 **Again, hope you liked it! There should be some more up tomorrow if I have enough time to write more! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu closed the space between them in two steps. Grabbing her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you too." Pressing his forehead against hers.

Lucy felt her face grow cold and before she could open her eyes, Natsu had already left out the window into the night.

Lucy hopped into the shower and cleaned herself up. She didn't smell any different, to her at least. She couldn't get the feeling Natsu's hands all over her body out of her head. Laying down in bed after her shower, Lucy quickly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Natsu.

"Uh. Natsu." Lucy moaned, Natsu's face between her legs. His tongue entering her core and searching around. He brought his hand up and slid one finger between her soaking lips. Slowly sliding it in and out, wiggling inside her, finding her sweet spot that sent her over the edge.

"Natsu. I-I'm gonna... uhhh..." Lucy moaned, unable to finish her sentence. Natsu quickened his speed, sucking on her clit, eliciting even more moans from her. Lucy was about to reach her climax, arching her back. "Just a little more!"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ughhhh." Lucy moaned as she opened her eyes, the sun shining on her face and making the entire room full of brightness. She turned off her alarm clock and sat up in bed. Damn. That was some dream. Lucy thought to herself, stretching while she yawned. She got up and hopped into the shower to clean up a bit, seeing as she had dripped through her panties, causing them, and her thighs, to be slightly sticky.

Getting dressed, she hurried over to the guild, excited to see Natsu.

"Morning everyone!" Lucy giggled as she waved at several people once she opened the door. She got several hellos back, but she ignored them and headed straight for Levy, her best friend.

"Hey Lu-chan." Levy said, looking up from her book.

"Hey Levy! I have something to tell you!" Grinning ear to ear, Lucy replied.

Just then Natsu walked in the door, Happy right behind him.

"Hey Luce!" He yelled across the entire hall, ignoring everyone else, the biggest smile forming across his face the moment he saw her. Happy flew off to try and give a fish to Charle like always. Natsu made his way over to her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back into his chest, nuzzling his face into the hair around her neck and taking in a deep breath.

Lucy giggled and tried to push him away. "Natsu! Not here!" Giggling some more she turned back to Levy who was just watching in awe, her mouth almost hitting the floor, eyes glued to the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Natsu gave a soft throaty chuckle and walked over to where Gray and Erza were. Wendy walked in from the dorms and walked over to Charle. She stopped dead in her tracks halfway to her destination. She sniffed the air and turned to Lucy who was busy chatting away with Levy, oblivious to Wendy's eyes boring into her. Wendy's eyes widened and looked for Natsu. Finding him by Gray and Erza, most likely about to get in a fight with one of them, she storms over to Natsu.

"Natsu." She calmly says, yet he could still hear the malice in her voice.

"Oh hey Wendy!"

"We need to talk outside! Now."

"Uh. Okay." Natsu replies a little confused, but follows the apparently upset Wendy outside.

"Natus!" Wendy turns around and smacks Natsu across his arm. "How could you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Lucy..." Glaring at Natsu.

"Oh! Well it turns out she loves me too, and so I told her everything last night. Including each step and what it meant and even about our mating season. She was okay with it and wanted to start with the first step. I didn't push her into anything or did anything without her knowing full well what it entailed." He put one hand behind his head, his elbow pointing up to the sky. His other hand placed on his hip. He looked down at the ground while he was telling Wendy this.

Wendy started to blush at the thought of Natsu completing the first step with Lucy. "O-Okay. As long as she knows everything. You do know what you're doing right, Natsu?"

"Yeah. I love her Wendy. I'd do anything for her. And it's not like I can change any of that."

Wendy simply nodded and walked back into the guild, leaving Natsu outside.

"Oh my goodness Lu-chan! So. You. And Natsu? Did... That?" Levy questioned, her cheeks on fire from all the blood rushing to them.

"Yeah... It's just the first step though. There are two more. And a part of me wants to wait a while to do them. But the other part of me wants to do them right away and then be able to do anything with him for as long as I like." Her cheeks turning the colour of Erza's hair.

"Oh my." Levy glances over to Gajeel, desperately wishing she could have the same thing with him someday.

Having the heightened senses like every dragon slayer, Gajeel could hear every word that Levy and Lucy were saying. I wish she liked me. He thought to himself, images of Levy floating through his mind.

"Gajeel." Panther Lily pounded him on the top of Gajeel's head with the butt of his sword.

"WHAT?" He replied angrily, rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Go talk to her."

"But..."

"GO!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll go." He grumbled in reply.

Gajeel got up and made his way over to the girls at the bar. Twiddling his fingers from his nervousness, he tried to think of what he should say. He didn't want to ruin this moment. It could ruin everything. He could smell Levy slightly aroused at what Lucy had just told her. This caused him to get even more nervous. He wanted to back out so badly. But he also knew Lilly was watching him and would bash his head in again if he ran away.

"Hey Levy... Lucy..."

"Hey Gajeel." The girls both replied in unison.

"You smell... different, Lucy."

"Uhhh... thanks Gajeel." Lucy replies, her cheeks turning rosey.

Gajeel turns to Levy. "Can I meet up with you later at your room? I want to run some ideas by you and see if you like them." He turned around and started walking away as soon as Levy replied with a yes, not wanting her to see his blushing cheeks.

"I wonder what that was about." Levy questioned as she turned back around to face Lucy.

"Maybe he likes you!" Lucy squealed.

"You sound just like Happy." Levy moaned in reply, her palm up against her face trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"LUCHEEEE!" Happy yelled from the mission board. "LET'S GO ON A MISSION WITH WENDY AND CHARLE!"

"Speak of the devil." She whispered to Levy. "You stupid cat! You don't have to yell! I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Oh... Okay."

"But yes, we can go on a mission with them."

"YAAAAAY! NATSU! WE ARE GOIN' ON A MISSION!"

"Sounds good buddy!" Natsu replied from across the guild, a thumbs up in the air.

"Looks like I have to go pack Levy. I'll see you when I get back!" Lucy gave Levy one last hug and rushed out of the guild to go pack her things for the mission.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Levy yelled out to Lucy as she was walking out the door. Lucy just turned around and waved, giving her a laughing smile.

Levy couldn't stop thinking about all three steps. Her cheeks got redder by the second. She really wanted to go through those steps with Gajeel, but he was almost as dense as Natsu it seemed. But if Natsu finally told Lucy... She thought to herself. She quickly got up and started towards her room.

The entire way home, Lucy was humming to herself, walking along the curb by the canal. When all of a sudden her foot slipped out from under her. Lucy braced herself for impact into the freezing canal water below her. But that's not what she felt. Instead, she felt warmth envelope her.

"Sheesh. What am I gonna do with you Luce? Can't take you anywhere without you trying to maime yourself!" Natsu said with a wide grin on his face.

"You can put me down now." Lucy blushed.

"Okay" Natsu set her down on the ground and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately. "I'm going to go finish packing. I'll see you at the station." And with that, Natsu was gone.

Lucy touched her lips, still feeling his warmth. She smiled to herself and finished walking home.

"Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel said as he knocked loudly on Levy's door to her room in the dorms.

"Hey Gajeel." Levy said as she opened the door, revealing floor to ceiling bookcases filled in every inch with books Levy has read. She quickly invited him inside, noticing that he was alone. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Levy closed the door, locking it behind her. The next thing she knew she was pushed up against the wall, her hands pinned down at her side by his larger ones, and Gajeel's face inches away.

"G-Gajeel..." Levy blushed as she looked up into his face.

"Shrimp." He replied, and smirk finding it's way to his face. Then he closed the distance between his lips and hers.

Levy's eyes went wide with confusion. Then she closed them in sheer pleasure, taking in every moment of the kiss. The strong feeling of his lips. The way her lips melded into his. She let out a soft moan.

"Gajeel..." She said after their lips had parted.

"I love you S-… Levy. I have wanted to tell you for so long." Gajeel replied, trying hard to not call her shrimp in fear she would get mad at him.

"I-I love you too." Levy stuttered out, looking down at the floor.

Gajeel grabbed her chin in his hand, pulling her face to his and kissing her again, gently, but longer this time. Levy threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Pressing her chest into his. She could feel his strong muscles as hard as iron just underneath his shirt. Them flexing and relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know how this works right? Blondy already explained it to you, at least the first step right?" He asked, taking a breath from the kiss and pulling his face away.

"Yes. All the steps. And I want it. All of it. With you. I have waited forever for you to tell me."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know how this works right? Blondy already explained it to you, at least the first step right?" He asked, taking a breath from the kiss.

"Yes. All the steps. And I want it. All of it. With you. I have waited so long for you to tell me. You sure took your sweet time"

"This can't be undone once it starts."

"I know dummy. And I don't care. I just want you."

Levy pulled him into another deep kiss. Gajeel put his hands on her waist, slipping his fingers under her blouse. Slowly moving them up, pulling her blouse with his fingers. Levy raised her arms so he could pull the loose fabric off her body.

"No bra Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, looking down at her bare chest, blushing from her sudden nakedness, staring at her exposed chest.

"Didn't work with that shirt." She giggled back at him grinning, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her breast before pulling him back in for another kiss. He pushed her flush up against the wall, kissing her sweet lips and massaging her breast, tugging her nipple and rubbing it between his thick fingers. Levy pulled away from him for a breath, a moan escaping her lips. She arched her back from pleasure, pressing her chest and stomach up against him.

Gajeel picked Levy up, walking her over to the bed and gently placing her on it. She quickly pulled his shirt up over his head before he could do anything else, and tossed it on the floor. Levy ran her fingers over his now exposed skin. His muscles twitching at every touch. He reached down and slid her shorts off her legs, throwing them across the room.

"A thong too? My, my. You sure are full of all sorts of surprises!" Gajeel said, pulling them off of her and throwing them across the room as well, causing her to be completely exposed.

Levy sat up, her legs on either side of Gajeel, and started unbuckling Gajeel's pants while he held her cheeks in the palms of his hands, kissing her with extreme passion. His pants hit the floor, leaving him in his boxers, and he kicked them aside, finding their way across the room with the rest of the clothes.

"You sure this isn't too fast?"

"No. I want this. I want you. And I have wanted this for a long time. You have just taken too long!" She nearly yelled at him, pulling him closer.

"Okay. Just making sure it was what you wanted. We have to do this in the proper order though."

"I understand." Levy looks into his eyes, playing with his hair.

Gajeel kissed her once more and pushed her against the bed, using his hands as support so he wouldn't crush her. He started kissing her again, making his way down her cheek, her jawbone, her neck, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. His hands ran over the rest of her body, pausing when they got to her chest, playing with her hardened nipples. Levy kept quietly moaning after each nibble, pushing herself up trying to get closer to him.

Gajeel continued to mix their scent, making his way to her chest with his face. He quickly enveloped one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pulling it every so often with his teeth, eliciting a soft shriek from Levy. He roughly massaged her other breast, pulling and rubbing the nipple between his fingers. Switching every so often so each would have equal sensations. He could feel her squirming underneath him from the pleasure.

"Gajeel..." Levy quietly moaned, biting her lower lip.

Gajeel could smell her arousal flowing out from her core, the warmth from her legs flowing into him. But that would have to wait unfortunately. He wasn't done mixing his scent with her top half yet. He quickly kissed her stomach causing it to shiver from the touch. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides and arms, holding her hands for a few moments as he kissed, licked, and nibbled at her stomach.

He finally reached his destination. Her core. He wanted to taste her badly, but he also wanted to tease her. He started with her feet and worked his way up. Kissing her calves, massaging her feet. Running his fingers up her thighs, followed by gentle kisses.

"Gajeel! That tickles!" Levy giggled as she squirmed to try and get away from the unwelcome sensation.

"That's the point Shrimp!" He replied, pinning her legs down with his hands, his eyes hazed over from his arousal and desire.

He kissed up her inner thigh, causing her to moan again. He got to her core and gently kiss all around it. Nibbling here and there.

"Gajeel... Quit teasing me." She moaned, arching her back trying to get her center closer to his mouth.

He chuckled and thrust his tongue inside her.

"OH!" Cried out Levy, her hands grasping at the blankets. She had never felt this before. It was so different from when she relieved the built up tension inside of her by herself. It was warm, wet, and best of all, it was Gajeel doing it to her. Something she had always dreamt about.

Gajeel moved his tongue in and out massaging everywhere he went, occasionally licking and sucking her clit. Whenever he did this, Levy would flinch from the sudden pleasure racking her body. He brought up his hand and slid one finger into her dripping wet center. Levy let out a loud groan, arching her back and shoving her hips up to Gajeel's face, forcing his finger in deeper. Gajeel then inserted two fingers, slowly at first, still using his tongue on her clit, gently sucking and playing with it.. She was extremely tight and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her right that minute.

"I'm done with step one." He blurted out, stopping abruptly as he could almost feel her come to her climax.

"I was almost there, Gajeel! You jerk!" She kicked at him playfully.

"Hahahaha. I'll fix that in a little bit, I promise. Where do you want my mark?"

Levy sat up and looked at him. "Uhhhh. Somewhere I can hide it with my clothes. I don't want this getting out to everyone right away. Especially Lucy. I love her and I want to tell her. But I don't want her to know we went this fast. She doesn't even know that I love you. And she is just super happy with Natsu right now, and I want her to focus on that. And I don't want the rest of the guild finding out before her, I want her to hear it from me. That's what best friends do!"

"Okay." He looked confused from her explanation. "How about here?" Gajeel placed his fingers on her stomach, by her right hip bone.

"That works!" Levy replied, laying down readying herself for what was about to happen.

Gajeel bent down, massaging where he was about to bite Levy with his fingers. Kissing the spot, nibbling and licking it. He then bit into her skin as gently as he could. Levy let out a shriek of pain but then it was gone. She fell the coolness of the touch of iron surging through her. Her body seeming a bit stronger than it had previously. He started licking at her fresh wound, eliciting small whimpers from Levy. Within minutes, it was completely healed and what was left was a bite mark the strong metallic colour of iron.

Levy propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her new mark. "I like it." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Good. Now there is just one more step." He said winking at her, a wicked grin on his face, excited about what was to come.

Gajeel bent down over Levy, her legs wrapping around his torso. Levy could feel his member rubbing up against her, only his thin boxer fabric between her core and his member. Gajeel started grinding into her, rubbing himself against her center, eliciting pleasure sounds from her mouth and soft grunts from him.

He got up and slid his boxers off, revealing his entire self to her. Thanks to her mark from the dragon slayer that was now fully naked in front of her, she could feel the embarrassment he felt when he finished undressing himself, causing her to giggle.

"Not funny Shrimp!" He glared at her, folding his arms across his body.

"Come here."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed, pushing him over to lay on his back. She then kneeled down on the floor, her head just in front of his massive hard on. She eyed it cautiously then grabbed it. She ran her fingers up and down the entirety of his shaft, cupping his balls and giving them a soft squeeze every now and then.

Gajeel moaned at her soft touch. His member twitching as she wrapped her hand around it and pumped it slowly several times. After becoming used to it for a little bit, being courageous, Levy leaned over and licked it, tasting the saltiness of his flesh. Just a small lick at first, then she proceeded to engulf it in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, Gajeel let out a loud groan. Her mouth warm and wet around him. She took his entire length into her mouth every so often.

Gajeel was done with this, he wanted more. He grabbed Levy and picked her up, throwing her against the bed. He positioned himself at her center, looking into her eyes. She gave him a small nod signaling that he could continue. He braced himself and slowly pushed himself into her, letting out a guttural moan from the pleasure of her wetness and tightness.

Levy whimpered from small amounts of pain as he entered her. She could feel every inch of him that was inside her. He got to her hymen and stopped. She nodded once again to him. He thrust quickly, breaking through her barrier and burying himself deep inside her. Levy let out a small shriek and then moaned as he started to move himself in and out of her.

Gajeel leaned over and kissed her, one of his hands massaging her breast. He placed his lips on top of hers, still pumping in and out of her. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Her breath started to become sporadic and uneven. He could feel her tightness of her core forming to him. Her walls clamping against him at every wave of pleasure she received. He could feel the tightness inside him start to build, he was reaching his climax.

"G-Gaj-Gajeel... I-I'm abou-about t-to!"

"M-Me to..."

"Gajeel!"

"Levy!"

Both screamed out in ecstasy and they reached their climaxes. Gajeel could feel her insides clamp down on his member with such force, causing him to whimper from the sensitivity he felt from his climax. Her body shaking from her orgasm. He leaned over her, panting. He rolled over, pulling himself out of her, and laying down on the bed beside her. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, her back against his chest. They both laid there, exhausted.

"You're mine now Shrimp." Gajeel whispered in her ear, taking in her sweet scent. "And you aren't as innocent as you make everyone believe, huh.

"Took you long enough. And no. I've read enough books to know certain things." She smiled. "I can't wait... to tell... Lucy..." And with that she was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a couple days. Things have been hectic around here. Everyone in my family seems to be born in the same month. Ugh. Oh wells. Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

"There you are Lucy!" Erza proclaimed, standing in her iconic pose with her hands balled up in fists on her waist.

"Sorry Erza. It took me a while to pack. We are going to be gone for a couple days after all!" Lucy replied sheepishly ending with a sarcastic smile. After all, no one ever packed more than Erza. She looked around for Natsu and once she spotted him, she got a goofy grin on her face, blush running to her cheeks.

"Okay. Well we are about to miss the train. Let's move out!" Erza turned around and started walking with Gray, Wendy, and Charle.

Happy still trying to give Charle a fish.

"Ughhhhh. I don't wanna get on the train." Whined Natsu, already slumping down to the ground.

"Come on Natsu. You can lay down on my lap." Lucy replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the train, oblivious to the redness of his cheeks.

On the train, everyone fell asleep quickly, even Natsu who was nuzzled in Lucy's lap, his face buried in her stomach. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull himself closer to her. Her smell mixed with his calmed him even more than usual. Lucy's head slumped down into her chest.

Gray was leaning up against the wall, dreaming of Juvia. Wendy was asleep against Erza's shoulder, her head pressed on top of Wendy's. Both snoring. Charle and Happy's heads were pressed together, their hands inches apart. Happy muttered about fish between his snoring.

Once they arrived at their destination, the group of young wizards headed towards the inn to drop off their bags and get ready to see their client. They split up the room just like last time. Wendy, Charle, and Erza in one. Gray by himself. Natsu and Happy together in one. And Lucy by herself again, though she didn't mind. The group headed upstairs and picked which rooms they wanted. Gray and Natsu chose the rooms at the opposite ends of the hall, leaving the girls in the middle, Lucy taking the room closest to Natsu and Happy's.

Once inside, Lucy noticed a door connecting two rooms again. And a few moments after putting her bags down, she heard a soft knocking.

"Come on in Natsu!" She said as she started unpacking her bag, trying to figure out which clothes to change into.

"Hey Luce. Thought I'd knock this time."

"Thank you. Now if only I could teach you to use the door at my place instead of coming in through the window all the time." She looked at him, a small smirk finding its way to her face.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you like it. And it's just easier to go through the window." Natsu winked back before heading over to her bed and laying down on it.

"Look, you're welcome to stay, but I'm going to take a quick shower before we leave to meet with the client."

Natsu looked up from the pillow his face had landed in, giving her a once over. "Don't suppose you'd let me join you, huh?"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy furiously blushed. "W-Why would I let you shower with me?"

"Because. I love you, and you love me."

"That's no reason, idiot!"

"How about because I have already seen you naked. Mixing our scents and all." He looked towards his feet, blushing from the flashback of being pressed up against her naked body.

"Not going to work Natsu." Lucy stated as she turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

"Fine. I guess I just won't shower until you let me shower with you." Natsu replied, crossing his arms over his chest, a small smirk on his face.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. On one hand she didn't want Natsu to shower with her because she would be too embarrassed to do anything, let alone focus on showering. But she kind of did want him to join her, on the other hand. She did love him, and he had already seen her naked. But she also just loved feeling his warm touch. But she hadn't seem him naked yet at all. That is completely unfair. She thought to herself, coming to her conclusion.

"Fine. You can join me." She quietly muttered over her shoulder.

"Yay!" Natsu hollared, already half way to the bathroom, his shirt thrown across the room.

"Idiot." Lucy mumbled to herself.

Lucy entered the bathroom and saw that Natsu had already taken his clothes off, leaving them strewn across the floor messily, and had hopped into the shower. She quickly picked up his clothes, pausing at his boxers, slightly embarrassed to touch them. She picked up his scarf and folded it nicely, placing it on the counter by the sink. Then she started undressing herself. Pulling her shirt up over her head, revealing two very large breasts held in a lacy red bra. She was already aroused at the situation, her nipples showing through the thin fabric.

Natsu could tell that she was aroused, his dragon slayer senses never failed him. He was so excited to be this close to Lucy again. And for her to finally see him naked. Then maybe she would want to continue on with the next step in finalizing them being mates. His animalistic urges were building up faster and faster now that he knew what he wanted. Who he wanted. And that she wanted him back. Especially with mating season right around the corner. He wanted to make her his, and fast. Last mating season was bad enough without her.

Lucy then shimmied her skirt down to the floor, stepping out of it and tossing it in the hamper. The next thing to go was the bra. She reached behind her and unclasped the red fabric, it nearly bouncing off from the force of her unleashed mounds. She tucked her thumbs into her panties by her hips, forcing them down her legs until she was standing completely naked, looking at herself in the mirror. Nervousness found it's way into her mind as she crossed her arms over her chest, grabbing onto her other arm to try and hide as much of her as possible before turning around to enter the shower.

"Finally. Took you long enough to get in here. How long does it take to take off clothes anyways?" Natsu said as he finally found her in the shower with him.

"Oh hush. I had to pick up your clothes too, thank you very much. You left everything a mess."

"Sorry." Natsu hung his head down, getting a great view of her exposed self.

Lucy also hung her head down, trying not to show the blush now running rampant on her cheeks. Then she saw something she had never seen before. An exposed Natsu. His manhood, in all its massive glory, just out in the open for her to gawk at.

"Like what you see?" Natsu asked, posing exactly how Erza usually does.

"U-Uh... W-What?" *cough* "N-No." Lucy stammered out.

"What? You don't like my little dragon?" Natsu look deflated as he got the last word out, turning around so his back was to her.

"It's not that. I-I'm just not used to it. Little? Uh. Sorry."

"All is forgiven!" Natsu yells as he turns around and embraces the naked Lucy in a tight hug.

Natsu could feel every inch of Lucy's skin pressed up against him. Her already hard nipples pressing into his chest. He just wanted to bend down and play with them. As he thought about this, heat started building just below his belly button. Tension building in his loins. He could feel himself growing, eventually pushing up into Lucy's stomach.

Lucy let out a small squeal as she felt Natu's member press into her stomach. She pushed him away gently and just stared at him in awe.

"Sorry Luce. You know what you do to me." He gave her a small wink.

Lucy didn't reply. She just looked down at it, her eyes bulging out from seeing the size of it. How is THAT going to fit into me? And it's still growing? She wondered to herself. She didn't notice that she was reaching out towards it until she heard Natsu let out a small moan from her touch. She freaked out shortly, but still held on to it. Starting to pump up and down, slowly, unsure of her own movements.

Natsu started moaning more frequently as Lucy pumped up and down his now fully erect shaft. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, a lust in both of their eyes. He quickly pushed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately. He pinned her hands against the wall by her shoulders, his cock pressing into her belly button.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lucy allowed him in and the game for dominance started. He traced every inch of Lucy's mouth with his tongue. Eventually overcoming her tongue and taking control. Their lips moved in sync, causing each other to moan from the sheer pleasure of feeling each other. Natsu bit her lower lip, pulling it away from her, only to give her a teasing grin when he let go of it, before pressing back in for more kisses.

Lucy, releasing her arms from his hands, placed her arms around Natu's neck, her hands finding their way to his pink, wet hair that was plastered to his face and neck, water dripping off of it. She could feel his hard on pressed up against her stomach. She could feel his heart beat from it, the warmth that came from him. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of Natsu, campfire without the smoke. She loved that smell. She loved him.

Natsu's hands found their way to Lucy's waist. Rubbing his thumbs in small circles, he slightly put pressure on her, pushing her into the wall. Moving his hands farther up, he came to her chest. He started kissing down the side of her cheek, jawbone, and neck. Causing his mouth to end up where his hands were. He quickly went to work, sucking, licking, and nibbling one nipple while massaging, pinching, and pulling the other one. Switching every so often.

Lucy let out a soft moan, running her fingers through Natsu's hair. He sped up his movements, causing Lucy to moan more frequently and louder. He worked his mouth back up her alabaster skin until he was kissing her lips again. He picked her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his torso. His member pressed up against her slit, her juices dripping onto it. She placed her arms around his neck and kept kissing him as he turned the water off and carried her out to her bed.

Placing her down on the bed, he started massaging her breasts again, taking his time with each nipple. Lucy let out another long moan. Natsu kissed and licked his way down again until he was at her belly button.

"Natsu." Lucy moaned his name. "Do it. Do the next step. I want you to."

Natsu looked up at her, her eyes set on his face. He could see her biting her lower lip. "Are you sure? This isn't too fast for you?"

"No. Just do it. Anywhere. I don't care."

Natsu looked over her body, trying to come up with the best place to put his mark. Her shoulder wouldn't work because she couldn't cover it up for missions if she needed to. He couldn't do her stomach because she was too ticklish and would end up hitting him. Looking down over her legs he found the perfect spot.

Natsu kissed his way down to her opening, her juices dripping out of it begging him to lick it. He massaged and kissed her inner right thigh. He then leaned in and bit down. Leaving his mark just a few inches down from her center on her right inner thigh. That way she would hide it if need be, and he could see it every time he made love to her, reminding him that she was his. And only his.

Lucy cried out in pain, tears falling from her eyes, small whimpers escaping her lips. Natsu licked at the wound and kissed it, wanting to take away the pain. Soon enough, the wound healed leaving a red, orange, and pink bite mark.

As soon as Lucy felt Natsu bite her, she could feel warmth flowing through her veins. Almost like the heat of fire, but it wasn't burning her. Every bit of coldness left her body and she felt stronger. Like she could take on anything. After the pain went away, she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at where Natsu was, seeing her new momento right next to his face.

"I love it." She smiled at him, tears still falling from her eyes. But happy tears this time.

Natsu didn't say a word as his instincts took over. He started massaging and kissing around her slit. Teasing her by briefly licking just the outside and blowing on It.

"Natsu... Would you just do it already?" She moaned, trying to get him to stop teasing her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a few days. Life has been busy. So many birthdays, so little time to write. I'm going to still be busy since work is picking up again as well, but hopefully I'll be able to post again before the weekend! Thank you for all the wonderful comments that have been left! Keep leaving those! :D Can't wait to write more and share it with you guys! :)**

* * *

As soon as Lucy felt Natsu bite her, she could feel warmth flowing through her veins. Almost like the heat of fire, but it wasn't burning her. Every bit of coldness left her body and she felt stronger. After the pain went away, she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at where Natsu was, seeing her new momento right next to his face.

"I love it."

Natsu didn't say a word as his instincts took over. He started massaging and kissing around her slit. Teasing her by briefly licking just the outside and blowing hot air onto It.

"Natsu... Would you just do it already?" She moaned, throwing her head back, trying to get him to stop teasing her. She bucked her hips, trying to get him to enter her core.

Fulfilling her wish, Natsu plunged his tongue deep inside her. Lucy let out a small moan as she could feel him deep inside her. She arched her back in pleasure. While still tounging her, Natsu brought up his thumb and found her clit, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion. Waves of pleasure running inside Lucy every few moments, she cried out Natsu's name.

Natsu switched his hand and his mouth, slowly inserting one finger while licking Lucy's clit. He moved his finger in and out, slowly, searching inside with it every time he pressed it in. After a few moments, and a few moans from Lucy, he inserted two fingers. Feeling her walls stretch to his touch, he started pumping his fingers in and out slowly again, finding her g-spot.

"Natsu..." Lucy let a moan escape her mouth.

"You're really tight Luce, it feels amazing." He mumbled into her core, still licking her clit. His hot breath turning her on even more.

"I-I'm g-going to..." She moaned, arching her back. One hand grasping at his head, pushing him farther into her center. Her other hand grabbing the sheets.

Lucy screamed out in ecstasy as she reached her climax, her walls clamping down around Natsu's hands. Her whole body filled with tremors, her legs nearly crushing his head as they clamped shut. He grabbed her legs and pinned the to the bed as he licked up the juices that came flowing out from her.

Finally coming down from her high, Lucy's body relaxed. Natsu started kissing his way back up to her mouth, stopping and spending sometime at her very sensitive nipples, massaging and sucking on them. Lucy let out small whimpers from the pleasure the sensitivity was bringing her.

"That was amazing Natsu." Lucy said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Anything for my love." He smiled during their kiss, causing Lucy to let out a small chuckle.

Natsu rolled off of her and laid on his back, pulling Lucy into him, her head on his left pectoral muscle, her arm draped across his stomach. He placed his arm around her and pulled her in for a side hug, kissing the top of her head. Lucy fell asleep in his arms with Natsu playing with her hair. Eventually, Natsu also drifted off to sleep.

The pair woke up to loud banging on their door. Lucy quickly looked at her clock and realized that it was time to go meet with their client. So it was probably Erza at the door.

"Shit." Lucy mumbled to herself. She quickly got up and grabbed her clothes, throwing them on as quickly as possible, then opened the door to a very upset Erza. "H-Hey Erza." Lucy timidly said.

"Why are you not ready yet? It is time to go."

"I-"

"It doesn't matter. You have five minutes to get yourself dressed and downstairs before we leave you behind. And tell the same thing to Natsu. He isn't answering his door." Erza cut Lucy off before she could come up with some reason as to why she was late.

"Okay." Lucy shut the door, leaning her back up against it and letting out a massive sigh, relieved that she didn't have to tell Erza anything.

She ran over to the bed, shaking Natsu and calling out his name, trying to wake him up. He finally started to stir under the sheets, opening his eyes groggily.

"What is it Luce?" He rubbed his eyes. Then pulling her into his arms.

"We are late! If we don't get downstairs in... FOUR MINUTES! Ahhhh. Erza is so going to kick our butts!" Lucy pounded against his chest as she spoke to him.

Natsu jumped out of bed, forgetting he was completely naked. Lucy screamed at the sight of Natsu exposed, covering her eyes with her hands, taking a not-so-subtle peek at him through her fingers. He ran to his room and got dressed quickly, coming back and hoisting Lucy over his shoulder.

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy kicked and pounded her fists into his back.

"No. You're too slow."

Frustrated, she gave up and let him carry her down to the lobby of the inn to a very frustrated Erza and a worried Gray and Wendy.

"We're here!" Lucy said as Natsu finally put her on the floor.

"Took you long enough." Erza said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The team gave them questioning looks, but left to go meet with the client at their mansion without asking any questions of the pair. The mission was to drive away monsters that had recently been attacking the city, grabbing people and taking them into the forest. The monsters looked like wolves that could walk on their two hind legs, leaving their front paws open to attack or snatch people. Natsu was just excited to punch things. Gray was ready to punch Natsu. They waited until dusk before heading out to the edge of the forest where the monsters would appear from.

As soon as the sun set, a fog rolled out from the forest, enveloping the team in it's haze. Lucy started shaking with fear as Natsu let his hands burst into flames, giving off a warm glow to the surrounding area. Suddenly, the monsters started appearing through the fog. They noticed the team and started to rush towards them, snarls escaping their mouths, their fangs glistening from the light of Natsu's flames. Gray and Erza were back to back taking down the hideous monsters left and right. Wendy was using her wing attack and taking out two or three at a time, stopping to heal anyone who got seriously hurt. Charle was by her side, flying her out of hopeless situations and slapping a monster here and there whenever she could.

Natsu was flying above the fray thanks to Happy, throwing punches from above to unsuspecting monsters. He kept stealing glances over at Lucy to make sure that she was alright. Every time he looked he saw her with a different stellar spirit. First it was Loke, and he felt a deep jealousy build up in his chest. Then it was Taurus, swinging his ax left and right, nearly taking Lucy's head off with it if she hadn't ducked in time.

During the fight, everyone kept to themselves aside from Wendy who ran to heal anyone who became wounded. They were all confident that the others could take care of themselves. The fight continued for about half an hour before the fog lifted and the monsters disappeared, letting out one last howl, followed by fading snarls as they retreated. The team fell to the ground, exhausted and nearly out of magic power. Natsu sat up and looked to where Lucy was for most of the battle.

"Lucy?" He called out.

No answer.

"LUCY" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.

Still no answer.

"Guy's! Where's Lucy!?" He quickly ran over to the rest of the group and asked frantically.

"What? She was fighting over there." Gray pointed to about a hundred feet away. But there was no Lucy. "Huh? She was there last I saw." He shrugged his shoulders towards Natsu.

The team got up and started calling for Lucy, but there was never an answer. Natsu started getting worried, punching trees and setting things on fire to take out his frustration. Wendy tried to calm him down by saying that they would find her and she was most likely all right.

"It is not alright!" He angrily yelled, blasting a rock into smithereens. "I promised her I would look after her. That I would protect

her!" Tears nearly falling from his eyes.

"Natsu, we will find her." Erza came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Natsu shook his shoulder, removing Erza's hand, and walked away from the group, his flames growing brighter from his frustration. Right as Natsu was about to blast through another tree, he felt something.

It was fear. But not his fear. He was confused for a second before he realized that it was Lucy's fear. He had completely forgotten that he had marked her. He could feel her emotions. He knew where she was. Even if he couldn't smell her, he could follow the feeling he got, and wherever it was stronger than before is one step closer to where she was. Natsu turned around to the rest of the group who were still frantically searching the surrounding area, a newfound hope burning in his eyes.

"Guys! I know where she is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh! So many great comments! :) Hahaha sorry. I just love cliffhangers so much. There is mild lemon in this chapter, full on coming shortly! I hope you guys keep enjoying the story! More coming soon. :)**

* * *

Natsu shook his shoulder, removing Erza's hand, and walked away from the group, his flames growing brighter from his frustration. Right as Natsu was about to blast through another tree, he felt something.

It was fear. But not his fear. He was confused for a second before he realized that it was Lucy's fear. He had completely forgotten that he had marked her. He could feel her emotions. He knew where she was. Even if he couldn't smell her, he could follow the feeling he got, and wherever it was stronger than before is one step closer to where she was. Natsu turned around to the rest of the group who were still frantically searching the surrounding area, a newfound hope burning in his eyes.

"Guys! I know where she is."

"What?" The team all asked in unison a confused expression over their faces.

Wendy takes a step forward. "Natsu. Did you...?"

Natsu looks down at the ground embarrassed, his cheeks blushing, "Yeah."

"Normally I would chew you out for this... But in this case, it just very well may save Lucy." Wendy said as she walked over to where Natsu was.

"What are you two talking about?" Gray asked as he started at them a few paces off.

"Natsu marked Lucy. He can feel what she feels, and the stronger that feeling, the closer she is. It will help us find her." Wendy turned towards Gray and Erza.

"Marked... Her?" Erza questioned questly, almost to herself.

"We can ask questions and deal with that stuff later, but first we have to find Lucy!" Wendy turned to Natsu. "Lead the way, we will follow you."

Natsu and the team started heading off into the forest. Natsu kept sniffing at the air, hopeful to catch even the tiniest bit of Lucy's smell. Their smell. But there was no trace of her in the surrounding area, it had been too long. He could still feel her fear deep in his own heart. He knew he was getting closer by how much stronger the feeling got. It was only a matter of time until he found her. And he was determined to make it as soon as possible.

Lucy woke up with pain pounding throughout her head. She looked around and saw that she is in a dark cave. She heard soft crying coming from somewhere near her. Looking around, she couldn't see anything.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" She roughly whispered, her throat coarse and dry.

"Y-Yes." Came a somber reply.

"Where are you?"

"Over in the corner. Who are you?"

"My name is Lucy, and I'm from Fairy Tail. How long have you been here?" She stood up and started feeling along the wall, hoping to get closer to the owner of the unknown voice.

"A few days. I just want to go home." Another cry escaped their mouth.

"How old are you?" She reached the voice, a young girl in tattered, worn clothes stained with dirt.

"I am 10." Another sob. "The monsters came one day and took my mother. The next day my father. And a few days ago, they took me. All that is left in my house is my brother, and I do not know that for certain." She burst into tears, unable to speak any further.

"Don't worry. My friends will come for me, and we will free you and anyone else here! … I hope..." She mumbled the last part to herself. Natsu. Get here soon, please. We all need you. She reached for the little girl and took her into her arms, cradling her as she cried.

The group had walked for about thirty minutes into the forest, taking turns constantly, stopping and doubling back every so often. Suddenly Natsu stopped in his tracks, Wendy nearly bumping into his back.

"I can smell her... I can smell her! She is that way!" Natsu pointed towards a cliffside and started running at full blast. The team struggling to keep up with the dragon slayer that had found new hope. They made their way to the cliffside and found an entrance into a cave. "She is somewhere inside there. And there are others as well. I can smell a lot of different people."

"This must be where they are keeping those that they have kidnapped from the village." Erza said, seriousness in her voice.

"I'm going in." Natsu balled his fists, setting the ablaze to light up the darkness in the cave.

Natsu walked inside, Happy flying right behind him. The others followed shortly. It was cold and damp in the cave, but Natsu didn't care. His mind was focused solely on getting Lucy back. He could feel her sadness from being alone. Her fear of not knowing what was going to come next. Yet there was hope.

Walking into a large room, Natsu looked around and saw cage like doors, large enough for the monsters to easily pass through. He could see several people standing by them, their arms protruding through the space between the bars, reaching for help. He looked desperately for Lucy. He couldn't find her, but he could smell her, and she was close... So he decided to start setting free the people that were in this room.

Lucy heard footsteps in the room just outside of where she was. She was sure that it was just one of those monsters coming to check on the prisoners, so she stayed huddled in her ball on the floor, still cuddling the little girl who was now sounds asleep, exhausted from crying. Suddenly, she heard blasts hit the walls and gates and flashes of light bursting through the darkness. There was only one person she knew of who could do those things!

Lucy got up, carefully placing the young girl on the floor as not to wake her, and ran to the gate of where she was being kept, now able to see where she was.

"Natsu!" She shoved her arm out as far as it would go.

"Lucy?!" Natsu stopped throwing fireballs and turned around looking for his love.

"I'm over here!" She waved her hand frequently. Natsu ran over towards her.

"Guys! Get everyone else out! Step back Luce. It's about to get hot!" He gave her a small wink as he blasted through the lock on the gate, it opening slightly.

He stepped forward and pulled it open. Lucy ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her lips onto his. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I thought I lost you." He placed his forehead against hers.

"You could never lose me. I knew you were coming to find me."

They kissed passionately again. The cave growing brighter each second. The other five turned around to see Natsu and Lucy engulfed in Natsu's flames, growing hotter and larger as each second passed. Erza and Gray were completely shocked, their jaws almost hitting the floor. They couldn't understand why Lucy wasn't burning up at Natsu's flaming touch. Happy, Charle, and Wendy just stood there smiling at them, knowing full well why Lucy was completely fine.

"Natsu." Lucy said as she pulled away for a breath, looking into his eyes.

"Yes Luce?"

"We need to help everyone escape."

"Anything you ask."

The team made quick work opening the rest of the cages and freeing the people. Lucy went back into her cell and woke the girl, making sure to stay by her side every step. Erza lead the group of people out to the entrance of the cave, Natsu and Gray defeating any monsters that dared to cross their path. Once outside in the sun again, the group headed back to the village, exhausted after what had happened that day.

"Thank you so much for defeating those monsters and returning everyone back to us safely!" The mayor thanked the group constantly. The families of those kidnapped cheering and embracing their loved ones. "How can I ever repay you! We never expected to get our citizens back! We thought they were lost forever. You have really helped bring peace back to this city once again!" He continued, never taking a breath.

Erza stood up, looking at the mayor. "We will just take our reward and go. We don't need anything else, your thanks are well enough for us."

They got their reward and headed back to the inn. Natsu carried Lucy on his back because of how beat up she was from getting kidnapped and exhausted from all that had happened. She had no energy left in her. She even snored slightly on his shoulder, causing Natsu to quietly snicker at her. But he thought it was cute.

"Luce. We are here." Natsu said, placing her on her bed softly.

"Mmm... Huh? We are back already?"

"Yeah. You kind of fell asleep while I was carrying you."

"Oh..." Blush running to her cheeks. "Sorry."

"It's fine! I thought it was kind of cute." Natsu said, leaning down and kissing her on her cheek.

"Okay. If you say so." She stuck her tongue out at him, winking at the same time. "I think I'm going to take a long, hot bath to try and relax from today."

"Sounds good, I'll just head back to my room." Heading towards the door that connected their two rooms.

"Uhhh... Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?" Natsu turned around to face her.

"You can join me if you want." She blushed even redder than before. "I could use some help washing my back, I am still sore from being on that hard floor for so long.

"O-Okay." Natsu stammered, surprised by her sudden question.

The two headed to Lucy's bathroom, Natsu turning the water on as Lucy brushed out all the tangles from her hair. As Natsu started taking his clothes off, Lucy stared at him through the mirror. Seeing his muscles ripple as he pulled his shirt of, revealing a perfect six pack and a v-line that disappeared into his pants. Turning sideways he started to slide his pants down, leaving him just in his boxers. Lucy couldn't stop staring at his crotch, knowing what was just beneath that thin fabric. Her cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

Natsu leaned over the full tub and turned the water off. He then turned around and made eye contact with Lucy in the mirror, causing her whole face to turn red. She quickly turned her face away, looking at the brush that was still in her hands. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, her back flush with his chest.

"I think you have to many clothes on to properly bathe." He whispered in her ear.

"You think?" She replied playfully, shuddering from feeling his warm breath hit her ear and ran down her neck.

"Yes. I think you could stand to get rid of this." Natsu runs his hands over her abdomen, finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head. Lucy putting her arms up willing to help him take it off easier. "There. That's one step closer."

Natsu let his hands slide down her shoulders and arms, then over her abdomen, finding their way to the hem of her skirt. He hitched his two thumbs under it and slowly slid them down far enough until gravity did it's job, leaving Lucy in just her lace green bra and lace blue panties.

"I like it when you mix and match your underwear like this." Natsu whispers to her as his hands find their way to her hardened nipples, visible through the thin fabric. He lightly rubbed and pinched them, eliciting a moan from Lucy, before he slid them behind her to her back. Quickly finding the clasp for her bra, he undid it, sliding it down her arms, revealing her perfectly round chest. "But I like it like this much more."

Natsu leaned his head in and started kissing Lucy's neck, one hand on her stomach, pulling her closer, the other finding it way to one of her breasts. He kissed and nibbled Lucy's neck, causing her to moan in pleasure, throwing her head back against his shoulder. She could feel the heat from his breath warming up her entire body. Natsu started massaging her breast, his fingers finding her already erect nipple. He rubbed, squeezed and pulled her nipple.

Lucy arched her back from the pleasure that Natsu was giving her. Natsu could feel her panty clad ass press up and rub against his crotch, causing his member to grow erect, pressing into her.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned.

Natsu kept kissing Lucy, running his hands all over her body.

"Natsu. We need to get into the bath before it gets cold."

"Mhmmm."

"Natsu." Lucy turned around, pressing her bare chest into Natsu's

"Fineeeee..." Natsu whined, kissing Lucy and stepping away from her.

The two parted from each other. Natsu quickly ripped off his boxers and jumped into the bath, creating a small splash. Lucy shrieked from being hit with water before taking off her panties and placing them with the rest of her clothes. She stepped into the water, taking her time sinking into it, feeling the relaxing effects on all her muscles. But there was something wrong. It was cold.

"Natsu. The water is cold! You distracted me for too long!" She said, splashing him with water as she did so.

"I can fix that!" Natsu thrust his hands underwater and lit them on fire. Little bubbles started forming from his hands and turned the bath warmer. Lucy sighed in relaxation as the water started warming up around her.

"Is that hot enough Lucy?"

"Perfect." Letting out another sigh, closing her eyes and relaxing her head on the edge of the bath.

The two sat like this for several minutes. Lucy submerged up to her chin, her head resting on the rim of the bath, her eyes closed. Natsu stretched his legs out and got comfortable in the pose he always takes. Crossed ankles and hands linked behind his head, the water chest level on him.

Natsu shifted in the tub, looking over at Lucy who seem almost asleep. He glided over to her side and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes snapped open, surprised from the sudden feeling of his arms wrapped around her, but then relaxed when she saw who was hugging her. Natsu pulled her in for a kiss, soft and sweet at first. The two pulled their faces away, a new fire burning in each of their eyes.

Lucy placed one hand on the back of Natsu's head, pulling him in for another kiss, a deeper, more passionate one. She twisted in his arms until she was sitting upright. He grabbed her and pulled her close, once again feeling her plump breasts pressed up against his warm chest. He loved that warm and soft feeling. He let one hand wander around her back, the other holding onto her waist making sure she didn't slip away in the water.

Natsu's wandering hand found it's way down to Lucy's firm ass. He squeezed and massaged it a couple times, running his fingers all over the flesh in that area. Lucy pushed herself up, still kissing him, and positioned herself so she was straddling him. Her warm pussy pressing down on his hard cock. Natsu let out a moan into her mouth as he felt her warmth from down below come in contact with his cock. It was a warmth he had never felt before.

"Mmmm Natsu." Lucy moaned as Natsu started kissing down her neck, his hands on her hips.


	12. Chapter 12

**ItzEric15, your comment made my day! :D I am so glad that you love the story! MarSofTheGalaxies I'm so sorry for all the cliffhangers! I'll try to stop. But I can't make any promises. :P There is lemon in this chapter! And the next will be FULL of it! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu's wandering had found it's way down to Lucy's firm ass. He squeezed and massaged it a couple times, running his fingers all over the flesh in that area. Lucy pushed herself up, still kissing him, and positioned herself so she was straddling him. Her warm pussy pressing down on his hard cock. Natsu let out a moan into her mouth as he felt her warmth from down below come in contact with his cock. It was a warmth he had never felt before.

"Mmmm Natsu." Lucy moaned as Natsu started kissing down her neck, his hands on her hips.

Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's damp hair, pulling and tugging it every so often, just how he liked it. Natsu kissed her cheek. He worked his way down her jaw to her neck. There, he kissed, nibbled, and licked the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. Lucy pulled herself closer to him, pressing his head into her neck, forcing him to kiss with more pressure. Her breasts pressed harder against his chest, he could feel her nipples becoming harder due to her being so aroused from the man in front of her.

Natsu moved his hand up from her one side of her hips, running it along her back and up to her shoulder blade, the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him. Lucy grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him deeply as she started to move her hips on top of him. Natsu moaned into her mouth. He could feel himself getting even harder, if that was even physically possible. Lucy could feel him getting harder, more heat coming from his raging hard on laying between her legs. She could feel the pulsing of his heartbeat pressed up against her slit.

"Lucy." Natsu moaned as he pulled away and looked into her eyes, his voice scratchy with desire.

"I want you." She replied, returning the look that he was giving her, nodding slightly.

Hearing this, Natsu grabbed her by the ass and picked her up as he stood up from the bath. Lucy quickly put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. He pulled her in for another deep and passionate kiss. Stepping out of the tub, Natsu walked across the bathroom and opened the door. He quickly made his way over to the bed, still kissing Lucy and not looking at where he was going. He set her on the bed and leaned over her.

Lucy pulled him down so that his body was pressed up against hers, his warmth enveloping her. He placed his hands at her waist, holding her against the bed. He pulled himself away from her and placed one of his hands on her large breast. The other breast, he ravished with his mouth. He massaged one breast, rubbing and pulling the hardened nipple. He licked, sucked, and bit the other nipple. Meanwhile Lucy was moaning in sheer pleasure, not knowing what to do other than let him have his way. She arched her back, letting the sensations flow over her in waves.

Lucy could feel his hardness pressed up against her. Her juices rubbing off on him. Natsu could smell her arousal. He could feel her wetness with his cock. He wanted more.

"Lucy." He look up into her eyes.

Lucy just nodded her head up and down. Natsu took this at it being okay. He quickly peeled himself away from her, standing at the edge of the bed looking at her in all of her naked glory. Lucy got embarrassed and started to cover herself up with her arms, crossing her legs as well.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed in front of my Luce." Natsu said, reaching down and grasping one of her hands, pulling it up to his chest. "Can you feel my heartbeat?"

"Yes..." Lucy whispered, looking down towards her feet.

"It's beating for you, and only you. There is no reason to feel embarrassed or worried or anything else, because my heart belongs to you. And that will never change." He reached down and placed her cheek in his palm, pulling his face to look towards him.

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy whispered lovingly and Natsu pulled her into another passionate kiss, pulling her into his warmth.

Natsu pushed Lucy back down onto the bed. He got back up and stood at the edge of the bed once again. This time, Lucy spread her legs open for him, showing him her core. He bent down and started kissing her inner thighs, pausing and looking at his bite mark that he had left on her a couple days before. Still vibrant orange, red, and slightly pink. He was proud to be able to call her his. He ran his fingers over the teeth marks and placed a gentle kiss on top of his mark, causing Lucy to squeal and spaz out from it tickling slightly.

Natsu grabbed her legs and started massaging her thighs as he kissed his way up to her center. He kissed around it for a bit, teasing her, before planting a kiss directly on top of her lips. He used his tongue to part her dripping lips, tasting her sweet juices flowing into his mouth. He quickly found her clit and started licking and sucking it. Lucy squirmed from every single touch of Natsu's, it sending pleasure into every inch of her body from the inside out.

Natsu licked up and down her slit, slowly sliding it into her pussy as far as it would go. Lucy still felt so tight to him, he wondered how he would ever fit himself inside her. He started to move his tongue in and out, twisting it and flicking it inside of her, causing more pleasure to flow into her body. He lifted one hand up and started massaging her clit with his thumb while he was still pleasuring her insides with his tongue.

Lucy let out a gasp as she could feel his thumb press up against her clit, slowly massaging it and gently rubbing it in circles. She arched her back, causing him to put more pressure on her clit with his thumb. She let out a loud moan. He paused, switching his hand and mouth.

He looked down and inserted one finger into her throbbing pussy. Twisting and bending it inside her just like he did with his tongue. After pumping in and out slowly for a minute or two, he quickened the pace, eliciting another not so quiet moan from Lucy. Feeling her muscles loosen up, he tried sliding two fingers into her tight center.

After burying his two fingers all the way in as far as they would go, he slowly started pumping them. This time leaning down and licking her clit. Sucking it every so often. He would twist and bend his fingers inside her, finding her g-spot. As soon as he found it, he focused all his attention on it.

Lucy arched her back as high as it would go, pushing her breasts up into the air. Pleasure coursed through her body in constant waves from every single touch of Natsu's. She reached up and grabbed one of her boobs, squeezing it and playing with her hard nipple. Giving her another sense of pleasure she had never felt before just doing this herself.

Natsu could feel her coming closer to her climax at every pump of his hand into her. He started to vigorously pump, faster and harder than he had ever done before, worried that he might be hurting Lucy. But as soon as he heard her moan in pleasure, he knew he wasn't hurting her, only pleasuring her, causing him to go even rougher. He looked up and could see her eyes closed, one hand on her breast, playing with her nipple. The other grasping at the sheets on the bed tightly.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy stammered out. "I-I'm go-going t-to.."

Lucy let out a scream as she reached her climax, arching her back and squirting her juices all into Natsu's mouth. Her body shook from the intensity of her orgasm, flinching at every touch. Natsu quickly lapped up all of her juices that had flowed out and into his mouth and on the bed. He loved tasting her, she tasted just like she smelled, like vanilla and strawberries.

Natsu raised himself up from the floor, laying down on the bed beside Lucy who was still recovering from her orgasm. Shaking every so often from a new wave of pleasure that decided to present itself. He took his hand and pushed aside the hair that was in her face, turning it towards his own in the process. He leaned in and kissed her gently, feeling her warmth flow into him from her lips.

"Natsu..." She whispered, almost moaning.

"Yes my love?"

"Can we..."

She didn't even need to finish the sentence before Natsu kissed her deeply again. Cutting off anything else she was about to say.

"Of course." He whispered into her ear as he rolled over on top of her, his hands on either side of her body.

He leaned down and kissed her, placing all his weight onto one arm as he reached out and grasped her breast with the other, playing with her overly sensitive nipple. Lucy moaned into his mouth, sending him over the edge.

He got up and kneeled on the edge of the bed. Positioning himself in front of her opening. He quietly hoped to himself that he wasn't too big, or that he would hurt her. Once in position, his tip pressed up against her still dripping lips, he looked up into her eyes. She nodded at him and he slid in as slowly as he could.

Lucy clamped her eyes shut and grabbed onto the sheets on the bed. He was much larger than he seemed. And he seemed huge at first! She was in pain, but she didn't want Natsu to know, she wanted to get past that and straight to the pleasure. She could feel him inside her a couple inches, his heartbeat throbbing in his ginormous cock. Natsu slowly slid in until he got to her hymen, the only thing keeping him from pushing fully into her. Burying himself deep inside her. He paused, not knowing if she really wanted this. It would hurt, and he didn't want to hurt her at all.

"Go ahead Natsu." She whispered. "Do it quick."

Natsu nodded his head, giving her a smile as he grabbed onto her hips. He braced himself and pushed himself into her. Burying himself fully into her, leaving no space between their two bodies.

Lucy gasped and cried out in pain. She grabbed onto the sheets and pulled them as tears streamed down her face from her shut eyes. She looked up at Natsu after the initial pain had subsided into a dull throb, she could see the pain on his face. The pain from having to watch her in pain. And knowing he caused it.

"Natsu, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispered reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And it won't ever hurt that much again." She smiled at him, giving him a small wink.

Natsu's face lit up seeing her okay and recovered from the initial pain. He quickly leaned over her and kissed her, his cock still buried deep inside her. He pushed himself back up and looked down at the lack of space between them. He slowly slid out of her, just enough so the tip was still inside. Then he slowly slid back in, hearing a moan escape Lucy's mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys!**

 **Leefruit, yes this is my first fanfic. I guess taking those mandatory college English classes are paying off. I try to write it like it's something I would want to read. Because if I don't want to read it, who does? :)**

 **ItsEric15 you are just too adorable! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies, thank you for forgiving me. I tried really hard with this ending. I figured out why I like cliffhangers so much, it makes me want to write more. Because I myself want to read the next part! Hahaha**

* * *

Natsu's face lit up seeing her reply to the situation. He quickly leaned over her and kissed her, his cock still buried deep inside her. He pushed himself back up and looked down at the lack of space between them. He slowly slid out of her, just enough so the tip was still inside. Then he slowly slid back in, hearing a gasp escape Lucy's mouth.

Lucy let out a sigh as Natsu buried himself deep into her once more. He stopped, feeling the walls of her vagina beating with her heartbeat. Stretching to compensate his massive cock.

"Mavis, Natsu. I feel you in my ribcage!" She moaned out when he had fully buried himself in her.

Natsu let out a hearty chuckle as he leaned down and kiss her. He kissed his way down her cheek, reaching her jawline. He started to pull himself out of her again. She arched her back, pushing to supple breasts up into his chest. He started to slowly pump in at out of her, kissing down her jawline, making his was to her neck. He started biting at her neck and massaging her breasts with his hands.

He continued to pump in and out of Lucy. He stood up and focused just on the feeling of Lucy's tight, warm walls around his cock. The twitching that he could feel every time she felt a wave of pleasure. He leaned his head back, shutting his eyes. His mouth hanging open. He grabbed Lucy's legs and placed them up by his shoulders. Grasping onto her thighs, he started pumping in and out harder and more vigorously.

"Natsu..." Lucy said breathily. "D-don't... uhhh... stop... mmmm..."

"I don't... intend to... anytime... soon... uh..."

Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy, pulling himself out of her. He flipped her over on the bed so she was on her hands and knees facing away from him. He positioned himself at her entrance again. He plunged deep into her without hesitation.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Falling down onto the bed, unable to support herself with her arms. "That hurt..."

"Sorry. Got carried away." He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, grabbing one of her breasts and massaged it.

Natsu leaned back up and grabbed Lucy's hips. He pulled out and started pumping in and out of her once again. He started grunting, his body glistening from sweat. Lucy buried her face into a pillow, muffling the sounds that were escaping her mouth. Her breasts bouncing at every thrust from the dragon slayer behind her.

"Natsu... I-I'm... uhhh... go-going to... ahhhh..." Turning her face away from the pillow.

"Me... Too..." Natsu said, still thrusting into her.

Natsu quickened up the pace, feeling Lucy's walls get even tighter around his cock. Her juices flowing out onto it, helping it glide in and out easier. He felt the pressure grow significantly inside his loins. After a few more deep, hard thrusts, he unloaded his seed into her. Lucy could feel his cock stiffen inside of her, twitching as each shot flowed into her womb. The feeling of this new warmth and feeling inside her threw her over the edge. She screamed out in pleasure, her walls clamping down on Natst's cock as he continued to pump in and out of her, slowly now, riding out both of their orgasms.

Natsu slowly pulled out of Lucy, falling onto the bed on his back right beside her. Having no energy, Lucy flopped down on the bed on her stomach. Both were breathing heavily, sweat causing their bodies to glisten in the moonlight that was shining in the window.

Natsu turned his face to look into Lucy's eyes. They were half open, it took the rest of her energy to try to not fall asleep. Natsu reached up and brushed a strand of hair that was stuck to her forehead away from her face.

"Hmmm." She hummed out.

"That was amazing, Luce."

"Mhmmm..." She replied, her eyes now closed, her breathing evening out.

Natsu chuckled and reached over to her, rolling her over so she was on her side facing away from him. Pulling her close to him. He reached down and pulled the sheets out from under them, pulling them up and covering their naked bodies. He draped his arm around her abdomen and nuzzled his face into her sweet smelling hair.

Lucy woke up, her face inches away from Natsu, his arm still around her waist. Suddenly she remembered all that has transpired the previous night, her cheeks filling with blush. She softly picked up Natsu's arm and placed it beside him. Slipping out of the bed quietly as not to wake him. She headed towards the bathroom, her arms crossed in front of her chest to cover them from the cold.

She entered the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower. While the water was warming up, she turned at looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, sticking up in random places. She grabbed herself and attempted to detangle it. Giving up after a few moments she turned around and stepped into the shower, the warm water running over her body.

Lucy started humming a song to herself as she picked up her shampoo and squirted a tiny bit into her hand. Rubbing it through her hair and scalp, she formed her hair into odd shapes, giggling to herself. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and grabbed her body wash. She started rubbing it on her body when she heard a small noise. Lucy froze where she stood and listened carefully. Not hearing anything else she turned towards the flow of water, still rubbing her body wash over her torso.

"I could do that for you." A voice came from behind Lucy.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lucy screamed her lungs out, turning around and seeing Natsu. "Natsu! You idiot! I could've hurt myself! What are you doing in here?" She yelled at him, swatting at his chest.

Natsu let out a loud laugh. "Sorry Luce. You're just too irresistible to stay away from." He said as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Their bodies now pressed up against each other. "I could do that for you." He said again, pulling away from her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Natsu reached out and started rubbing the soap bubbles all over Lucy's torso, starting with her stomach. He slowly rubbed down to her hips and push his hands back up under her large breasts, pushing them up so he could look at them better. He slid his hands, slick from the soap, up and over her exposed breasts, massaging them gently.

Lucy closed her eyes and stifled a moan. She placed her arm against the wall to steady herself and keep herself from falling. Natsu began to rub her nipples between his fingers, pinching them gently. They started growing harder underneath his adept fingers. With her eyes still closed, Natsu leaned in and started nibbling at her neck.

Lucy could no longer hold back the sounds that wanted to leave her mouth. She reached up with one hand and grasped Natsu's chin. Pulling it upward and placing her lips on his. He removed his soapy hands from her chest, wrapping them around her and pulling her close against him. Feeling her soft skin against his, Natsu's cock started coming to attention. It found its way between her legs, pressed up against her slit.

Lucy started to grind her hips into him, pressing her legs together to completely surround his growing member. Natsu turned them and pushed Lucy up against the wall. He grabbed both her wrist from behind him and held them over her head with one of his. Natsu quickly grabbed the removable shower head and rinsed off all the soap that was still on him. After he rinsed them off, he lunged towards her breasts, engulfing one in his mouth, carefully biting the nipple with his sharp teeth. His other hand found its way down to her pussy.

He rubbed the outside of her lips teasingly, feeling her juices already flowing out of her from her arousal. He slip his middle finger slightly between her fold, sliding it up and down. He found her clit and started massaging it in slow circles. Lucy pulled at Natsu's hair, gasps escaping her mouth as it hung wide open.

Natsu slowly started to slide his middle finger easily inside of her. He pushed it in as far as it would go and then started doing a "come here" motion, his finger rubbing against her g-spot with each movement. He started pumping in and out of her, quickly adding a second finger. He was amazing at how tight she still was, even after last night. He pounded his two fingers into her, gasps and moans escaping her lips. Her eyes closed, grasping as his body with her hands.

Natsu could feel her grow warmer and her walls became tighter, he quickened his pace slightly, helping her go over the edge. Lucy let out a loud gasp and started shuddering against the wall, her juices flowing onto Natsu's hand. He quickly rinsed his hand off in the running water and turned and planted a kiss on Lucy. She was still shuddering from her orgasm.

"Natsu." She whispered. "I love you." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I love you too Luce." He replied after pulling their lips apart.

Natsu, with a now raging hard on, lifted Lucy's leg and placed it on the water spout for the tub. Allowing him ease of access to her pussy. He lined his cock up with her entrance.

"Natsu. Go easy..." She blushed furiously. "I'm still sore from last night."

Natsu nodded as he looked into her eyes and slowly slid into her. Lucy didn't gasp this time but let out a soft moan, feeling every inch of him that was entering her body. Natsu placed his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her back, with the other, he grabbed her breast and started massaging it as he started pumping in and out of her tight pussy.

They pressed their foreheads together, their labored breaths in sync. Natsu paused for a moment and then pulled out of Lucy. Lucy looked confused and Natsu took her hand and twirled her around so she was facing away from him. He pushed her shoulders so she placed her hands against the wall, the water now falling down her back, her ass and legs pressed out towards him.

He grasped her hip with one hand as he positioned himself again with his other, the water making things even slippier. He pumped into her once again. He still grasped her hip with one hand, but grabbed her breast with the other. He slid his hands to her waist, quickening the pace. Lucy could feel the warm water running down her back, meeting with the warm flesh that was burying itself deep inside her. She shuddered from the pleasure, feeling herself close to the edge again.

The sound of skin slapping together, panting, and the occasional moan was all that could be heard in the bathroom. Lucy felt Natsu twitch inside her, new heat filling her up inside. He grunted behind her and started pumping slow but hard. She could feel him releasing his seed into her, a new feeling of pleasure. Her walls suddenly clamped down on his cock, she screamed out his name.

Natsu pulled out of her, their mixed juices flowing out of her, rinsed off by the water flowing down her body. Natsu grabbed the shower head again and knelt down in front of her. Running the water over her legs and sore pussy, making sure she was clean. He would occasionally kiss her inner thighs. He started at his mark on her, the smile on his face widened even more. She was his. And he was hers.

After cleaning themselves off, Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style as she could not walk because her legs were still tingly and numb. She grabbed a towel as he walked by them and started drying him off, starting with his chest and shoulders, then moving to dry off her torso. Once out of the bathroom, they could hear the knocking on the door to Lucy's room.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked puzzled. Then she looked around the room. "Wait... Where's Happy?"

"Oh. He stayed with Wendy and Charle in their room last night. Something about still trying to give her a fish."

"Lucy! Open up! We are about to leave for the train. You need to get your stuff packed." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "If you don't answer soon I'm coming in! You better not be still asleep!"


	14. Chapter 14

**ItsEric15... Once again so adorable and just too much! There may be little Natsus running around fairly soon! ;P You guys are amazing! All the wonderful comments keep me writing! So keep leaving those WONDERFUL comments! :D So glad you guys are enjoying it so much. I love you all!**

* * *

"Lucy! Open up! We are about to leave for the train. You need to get your stuff packed." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "If you don't answer soon I'm coming in! You better not be still asleep!"

"Shit... Erza..." Lucy mumbled to Natsu. "Oh! Hey! Yeah. Just finishing up now!" She yelled towards the door.

"Oh. Okay. Do you know where Natsu is? Happy says he isn't in his room at all?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu, a devilish smile gleamed across his face. He gave her a small wink before she replied to the questioning Erza. "Uhhhh. No... Maybe he went out for a walk or something.

"Well he better be back soon. If he isn't I'll be sure..." Lucy didn't catch the rest of the sentence as Erza was walking away from the door and she found her lips suddenly occupied but someone else's.

"N-Natsu." Lucy said, pushing his face away from hers. "We have to get ready! And Happy doesn't even know you're here. What will they all think if they find you in here with me." She looked down at him holding her, both naked. "Especially like this."

"They will think exactly what has happened."

"B-but..."

"No buts. I don't care if they know."

"But the entire guild will tease us relentlessly."

"Fineeee... But can I at least tell Happy?"

"I guess..."

Natsu quickly put Lucy down, she almost fell over from suddenly being on her still weak legs. He ran over to the door that joined their two rooms together and threw it open. Happy was sitting on the bed opposite the door, having a clear view into Lucy's room.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, tears in his eyes. "I thought you left me!" He flew over that hugged Natsu.

"I could never leave you buddy!" He rubbed the blue exceede's head.

"Natsu? Why are you and Lucy not wearing clothes?"

Lucy looked down at herself and nearly screamed, quickly covering herself up with the towel that way laying on the bed.

"Well Happy..." Natsu trailed off in thought. "I liiiiiiiike her."

"I knew it! I knew it!" The cat yelled, flying around the room above their heads chanting the phrase over and over.

"Yes. But you have to keep it a secret for now!"

"Okay. Okay. Will she be moving in with us now? Will she cook and clean for us? Will you guys share a bed? Will you make little kittens? Will you..."

"Happy!" Natsu gleefully yelled, chucking at all the questions Happy was asking. "We are still figuring all that out. So just be quiet about it all."

"Alright."

Natsu and Happy walked into their room to go pack their things quickly as Lucy turned around to do the same. In ten minutes, the trio were downstairs waiting with Gray, Wendy, and Charle.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked, walking down the stairs and noticing the missing mage.

"She is packing her stuff now." Wendy replied. "You guys were quicker than usual."

After a few moments Erza walked down the stairs, fifteen suitcases and bags in tow behind her. The team made their way to the station and boarded the train bound for Magnolia. Natsu laid his head on Lucy's lap and was quickly asleep with her running her fingers through his hair. The rest of the team dozing off not far behind him.

Lucy stroked his hair, looking down into his peaceful face. She was thankful to have fallen in love with such a wonderful man. Someone who was always there to protect her. A smile spread across her face as she thought about all the wonderful things about him and the special times they had shared.

"You two are together now?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked up and saw Gray looking up at her.

"You heard me."

"Y-yeah. I guess we are." She blushed, looking back down at his sleeping face.

"What did he mean by mark?" He looked at her questioningly.

"What?" She looked back up at him.

"When you were... taken... he said he could feel you. Well, your feelings at least. He knew you were scared. Then Wendy asked him if he did something. And he answered saying he marked you. What does that mean?"

"Oh. That. Well... basically, he bit me. And that bite leaves a mark on my body and allows us to feel each others emotions. We can feel if the other is happy, scared, embarrassed, or anything else. And those emotions get stronger and easier to feel the closer to each other we are."

"Okay. You both know what you're doing right?" Gray gave her a concerned look.

"More than you and Juvia!" Lucy replied a smile across her face, stifling a giggle as to not wake the others.

Gray blushed and turned his head to look out the window trying to avoid the conversation that had took a turn. Lucy went back to playing with Natsu's hair. Humming a little tune to herself. Content with the mission and all that had happened. Extremely happy about what had happened.

The team made it back to the guild without much trouble aside from Natsu's motion sickness and Erza making some poor boy lug her cases and bags to the guild. Everyone greeted them with warm welcomes as Erza went over to the bar and got a piece of cake. Gray walked over to where Juvia and a couple other mages were. Wendy and Charle glided over to Gajeel, probably to tell him about Natsu and Lucy, with Happy not far behind. Lucy looked around the guild and spotted her best friend at the bar talking with Mira. She walked over and plopped her sore and tired body on a stool.

"Mira. Can I get a sandwich and a chocolate shake?"

"Yeah! Coming right up." Mira walked behind the doors that led to the kitchen as Lucy turned toward her best friend.

"I have something to tell you." They both blurted out in unison. The two giggling at the coincidence.

"You first." Lucy said, calming down from her fit of giggles first.

"Okay. Gajeel and I..." Levy looked away. Lucy could see the blush forming on her cheeks. "We... Kind of... Went through the steps."

"The steps... The dragon mating steps? The ones that you have to go through in order to be each other's and no one else's? Those steps?" Lucy asked, suddenly shocked by what she was hearing from the bluenette. Her mouth agape when she finished talking.

"Yeah. It happened kind of quickly. And I've always liked him, I just wasn't sure if he liked me back. That's why I never said anything. And I know you knew I liked him. But I haven't even told Mira about this. I wanted you to be the first person to know. And I..."

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled at her, grasping the bluenettes shoulders in her hands trying to get her friend to stop talking and breathe. "It's fine! I'm happy for you! And I'm glad that I was the first person you wanted to tell. I knew something like this would happen eventually! I just didn't expect it so soon!"

"Hehe. Yeah." Levy giggled to herself, her face finally turning a normal shade of pink. "So what did you want to tell me."

Lucy scratched the back of her head and looked at the wood top bar. "Uhhh... Sort of the same thing. I did the same thing with Natsu on this last mission. Erza nearly walked in on us one time."

"Walked in on who?" Mira asked as she approached the bar, Lucy's sandwich and shake in her hands.

"Oh. No one." Lucy blushed, stuffing her mouth full of her food so Mira couldn't ask her any more questions.

"Lucy and Natsu!" Levy blurted out. Lucy turned and gave her the death glare.

"What's this now? You and Natsu? Are you two finally together?" Mira questioned.

"I g-guess." Lucy choked down her bite of food.

"You must tell me everything Lucy!" Mira squealed in glee.

"Yeah. Okay. After I unpack!" Lucy snarfed down her sandwich and grabbed her shake and bag, sprinting out the door.

She sipped on her chocolate shake as she walked home, her bag draped across her shoulder. She made it inside and placed her bag on her bed. Unzipping the bag and throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper, she grabbed the rest and turned around to put them away in her dresser. She heard her window open and a small breeze enter the room.

"Hey Natsu." She says without having to turn around and look who it is.

"Hey Luce. Thought I'd come check on you. I overheard your conversation with Mira."

"That's nothing." She turned around to face the pink haired dragon slayer laying on her bed. "I will just have to tell her everything eventually."

Lucy crawled up onto the bed and laid her head against Natsu's chest. Cuddling up in the warmth from his body. He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"This is nice." She mumbles out, half asleep. "Wish we could do this more."

"Why can't we?" Natsu looks down at her.

"Because I live here and you live just outside of town. Granted you spend almost every night here, but still."

"We could change that..."

Lucy looks up into his eyes. "What?"

"Well... When we told Happy at the inn, one of the first questions he asked was if you were going to move in. That got me thinking. What if you do move in? We are already bound together by my mark. We have finished all the steps. It would mean you wouldn't have to pay rent anymore. And it would be great to do this more." He pulled her closer to him once more.

Lucy just stared blankly at him for a moment. "But everyone at the guild will know what's going on then."

"Let them. I don't care if they know Luce. I only want to be with you." He brought her face up to his, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Okay. Let's do it." She pulled him into another kiss.

"Yay! There's just a few things that I have to do first. To get ready and all."

"How long will that take?"

"Give me a week. Then we can move in. I'll get started on the things now."

"Alright." Lucy hugged him one more time before he leaped out of her window, leaving her alone on her bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not posting until now! I usually try and do it around noon ish my time. But work kind of got in the way of that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

"Give me a week. Then we can move in. I'll get started on the things now."

"Alright." Lucy hugged him one more time before he leaped out of her window, leaving her alone on her bed.

Natsu made his way to the guild, a spring in his step. He opened the doors and headed straight towards Lucy's best friend, Levy. She was sitting with Gajeel, and Natsu could smell that the two had started the three steps. He wasn't sure how far they had gone and he was perfectly content not knowing.

"Uh... Levy?"

"Oh hey Natsu." Levy says, looking away from Gajeel.

"Can I talk to you for a sec? Alone."

"Yeah. Sure." We can go upstairs to the storage room."

Natsu started walking away, Levy at his heels. "So you and iron face, huh?"

"W-What?" Levy's face blushed.

"I can smell you."

"Oh right... Yeah. While you were gone on your mission with Lucy. Which I know all about by the way!" She said, poking Natsu in the back during the last sentence.

"That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

The two made it up the stairs and into the storage room. There were a couple chairs that looked like they might fall apart if you sat on them the wrong way. Extra curtains Mira liked to hold onto just incase the current ones got destroyed by flames. Natsu walked over and set up two of the unstable chairs, carefully sitting down on one of them. Levy closed the door and joined him, sitting on the other chair's edge, facing Natsu.

"So what do you want to ask me about?"

"Lucy."

"What about her?" Levy was slightly confused.

"Well... You know what happened on the mission already, I could hear her tell you. And right after we finished... you know... we told Happy. And the first thing he asked was if Lucy was going to move in..."

"Natsu! That's wonderful! You two are moving in together? When? Have you already asked her?"

Natsu laughed at Levy's reply. "You sound just like Happy! Yes. I asked her before I came over here just now. She agreed. But I asked if I could have a week to get things ready."

"That's wonderful! But, it sounds like you have everything figured out. What do you need me for?"

"I... uhhh... want to..." Natsu mumbled out the rest of the sentence so Levy couldn't understand it.

"Natsu, just say it already! You're killing me!"

"I want to ask her to marry me." Natsu almost yelled, clenching his fists and forcing his eyes shut, half expecting her to hit him.

Levy quietly chuckled at him. "And you're going to do this by the end of the week before she moves in?"

"Yeah. I mean... We are technically married by dragon and dragon slayer rights. And we love each other, we will be moving in together after all. And I know she has this plan. And she has already given up so much for me, and done so much. I just want to do this one thing for her. To keep her plan intact. She always said she wanted to get married, then move in together with her fiance/husband, and then after the wedding some time, have kids."

"Wow. You really listened to all of our conversations and everything she had to say." Levy ran her fingers through her spikey blue hair.

"Yeah. I love her."

"Well. I guess you'll just have to get this perfect! And you can't do that without me! I'll go grab some other girls and we can get started planning." Levy jumped up out of her seat and ran for the door.

"Wait!" Natsu cried out. "Please keep it a secret from the rest of the guild for now. It's what Lucy wants."

"Alright. For Lu-chan, I'll keep it a secret."

She opened the door and bounded down the stairs. Moments later she was back, Mira, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Cana, and Erza in tow. They all crammed into the snug storage room.

"What are we doing here Natsu?" Erza asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Shhh. Let him explain. You'll all understand shortly!" Levy put a finger in front of her mouth, giggling all the while.

Natsu looked down towards the floor, suddenly nervous.

"Natsu is going to ask Lucy to marry him!" Levy screamed out, unable to hold back anymore.

"Levy!" Natsu glared at her, then looked back at the rest of the girls who just stood in silence. Some of their mouths hanging wide opened.

Mira chuckled to herself, covering her mouth with her right hand. "I knew this would happen someday. So what do we need to do Natsu?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I asked Levy for help. I don't know how to propose or when to do it. I want it to be perfect and I want Lucy to love it." He looked toward Mira and then the rest of the girls.

"Alright. Seems like we have some work cut out for us. Let's get started girls!" Mira announced, clapping her hands together.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

"And Natsu. Haha." The group of girl erupted in hysterical laughter.

The girls and Natsu huddled together and started talking about proposal plans. For several days, whenever all of them were in the guild, they were up in the storage room planning the perfect day. People were starting to get suspicious about why they were up there. Natsu, alone with a bunch of girls. Lucy just shrugged it off saying it was most likely nothing.

The week passed rather quickly. Lucy had been packing up her things, her apartment filled with boxes and luggage ready to move to Natsu's house.

"I never realized how much stuff I had. And I still have quite a bit left to pack." She sighed, slumping down into her sofa.

"Happy and I can help you." A calm voice came from the door to her bedroom.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked over to see Natsu leaning up against the door frame, his hands in his pockets. He looked a bit nicer than usual. He had fresh pants and a nice shirt without any wrinkles. And of course he had his scarf wrapped around his neck as always. "We can do it later. I'm exhausted already."

"Then let's go out and get something to eat. My treat." He said, walking over and taking her hand in his.

"Okay. Just let me get changed." Lucy walked towards her bedroom to go wash up and change clothes.

"Wear something really nice Luce. For me?" He looked towards her.

She turned around and saw the look in his eyes. "Alright. For you."

"Thank you."

She reached into her closet and pulled out a t-length pastel green dress that had a v-neck and empire waist. The two straps about two inches wide fell on top of her shoulders, the skirt poofed outwards slightly from the crinoline underneath. She looked at herself in the bathroom, quickly washing her face and fixing her hair up into a messy bun with some strands still hanging down, framing her face. She grabbed her black flats from her closet and walked to the front room to meet Natsu.

"Wow..." He whispered, starting at her. "You look..."

"Thank you." She clasped her hands in front of her, looking down at the floor embarrassed.

Natsu closed the distance between them, placing his palm on her cheek, pulling her face to his. Her soft lips pressed up against his. She placed her hands on his waist as he placed his other on the small of her back. They pulled away from each other and stared into their eyes for a moment, smiling. Natsu pulled away and grabbed Lucy's hand with his, pulling her towards to door. She closed and locked it behind them and they continued their way down the steps to outside.

The couple walked towards the Magnolia garden, the moonlight shining off the canal. Lucy pressed herself up against Natsu's arm, feeling the cold wind against her skin as they walked.

"Natsu. Where are we going?" Lucy asked, looking up at her love.

"That's a secret." He gave her a small wink, a smile spreading across his face.

The two walked in silence for a little longer, crossing the bridge and making their way over the grass in the garden. After a little bit, Lucy could see the large tree in the center of the garden lit up with Christmas lights, making it glow against the dark background. Underneath it was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket on top, plates and food already placed around the basket.

"Natsu." Lucy gasped, taking in the sight in front of her.

Natsu just smiled down at her and escorted her over to the blanket, sitting her down and sitting a few inches away from her. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for this. It's really nice. And all my favourite food too! How'd you know?"

"Anything for the love of my life. And I have my ways of finding out." He replied grabbing the wine and pouring them some.

The couple sat and ate for a while, talking about the past week, what they were going to do once they moved in together and everything in between. Lucy was finishing the last bites of her dessert when Natsu excused himself, saying he would be back in a few moments. She looked up quizzically at him as he walked away. She finished her cake and patiently waited for Natsu to return.

After a couple minutes, Lucy could see Natsu walking back over the bridge. But he looked different. He was wearing a suit. And a tie! This was a sight to behold. Natsu hated wearing ties. He wouldn't even wear one if the mission called for it. Lucy stood up as he approached and he pulled her into a long hug. Burying his face in her hair that was gathered around her neck. Natsu let go and took a step back bending down onto one knee.

"Natsu..." Lucy gasped out once again.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide the shock that was apparent on her face. The lights in the tree went from crisp white to a soft pink and red. Somewhere off in the distance, music started softly playing, finding it's way towards the couple. Natsu reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it up revealing a dragon stone, pink, red, and orange all mixed together, swirling in harmony. A gold band held the stone in place. He looked up into Lucy's already watery eyes.

"Lucy. For several years now we have been guildmates. Teammates. And in those years, I have fallen in love with you. Forget that. I was in love with you the day you joined the guild. I was so happy that we would be able to be together for a long time. You are my one and only love and I want to do everything I can to be with you for the rest of our lives. What... What I'm trying to say is... Lucy. Will you marry me?" He looked into her teary eyes, his eyes misting slightly as he talked.

Lucy stared at him blankly for a moment, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" She blurted out suddenly, reaching down and embracing Natsu in a hug.

The two stood up, still embracing in a hug. Suddenly they heard cheering and clapping from all around them. They looked around them. The entire guild was there. Master, Cana, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus. They were all smiling and clapping. Some cheering the couple to kiss. Levy stood there holding her music player, tears running down her face, a smile beaming towards the happy couple.

"I guess they all know huh?" Lucy said looking back into Natsu's eyes.

"I guess so. Would've been too hard to hide anyways." Natsu took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Lucy's ring finger on her left hand. "There is no hiding that. And especially us moving in together." He beamed her a goofy grin.

"Oh come here you idiot." She said, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss, causing the guild members to roar in cheers again.

The next morning the guild was bubbling with excitement. Mira, Lisanna, and Levy were already planning the wedding ceremony. Cana was on her fifth barrel of the day, before ten in the morning. Elfman was running around telling everyone how much of a man Natsu was for growing some balls and actually asking Lucy.

Once the couple walked in through the doors together, the guild hall erupted into cheers and claps once again. Lucy blushed, embarrassed from all the attention that they were getting from everyone. She quickly headed over to the bar where Mira, Lisanna, and Levy where.

"And then we can serve... Oh hey Lu-chan!" Levy waived towards her best friend as she walked up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked, sitting down in the bar stool, placing her arms on the table.

"Your wedding of course, silly!" Mira sang with a smile on her face.

"I haven't even been engaged for 24 hours and you guys are already planning my wedding."


	16. Chapter 16

**MarSofTheGalaxies, I am so sorry I didn't reply to your message earlier! I haven't actually thought of a time where this would be in. But I guess after the grand magic games. It feels like this story would fit in best there.**

 **MorganeRose23! I am so sorry I made you cry! But I am so glad that you loved it so much! Just a little bit of warning, the wedding chapter(s) will be (a) heart string puller(s).**

 **I am so glad that I have so many people who love this story. You guys keep making me laugh and smile and just enjoy writing so much! You guys keep me writing this story! I love you all! 3**

* * *

Once the couple walked in through the doors together, the guild hall erupted into cheers and claps once again. Lucy blushed, embarrassed from all the attention that they were getting from everyone. She quickly headed over to the bar where Mira, Lisanna, and Levy where.

"And then we can serve... Oh hey Lu-chan!" Levy waived towards her best friend as she walked up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked, sitting down in the bar stool, placing her arms on the table.

"Your wedding of course, silly!" Mira sang with a smile on her face.

"I haven't even been engaged for 24 hours and you guys are already planning my wedding."

"Of course. I have been planning this forever! We helped Natsu plan his engagement stuff too. You really thought he could pull all that off by himself?" Mira looked at Lucy, giving her "the eye."

"Well... No... Thank you for that by the way. It was a wonderful day after a long, hard week. And it was a wonderful surprise."

The group of four continued to talk about the previous night, slowly moving back in to proceeding with the wedding plans. Lisanna and Levy wanted the wedding to be the next day if it could be. Mira thankfully told them that it would have to wait at least a couple weeks if not months. The two looked up at Mira with puppy dog faces, their bottom lips protruding out.

Lucy gave in to the two girls and their sad looking faces, saying that the wedding could be held in a couple weeks. Only if they got it all planned, set up, and paid for before the date. Levy and Lisanna took this as a challenge and ran out of the guild hall to go prepare the decorations.

"You unleashed two monsters." Mira giggled.

"I know. But they really want to plan it. And I'd rather just relax anyways. So it works out." Lucy leaned back in her chair.

Natsu came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. Lucy moaned a little in pain from the pressure that he was putting into the massage. But she didn't want him to stop because it felt so nice! Natsu bent down and placed a soft kiss on Lucy's cheek. She reached up and grabbed one of his hands with hers.

"Why don't you two go finish moving all of Lucy's stuff and start unpacking. Lisanna and Levy clearly have everything handled, and you two are going to be doing any missions any time soon. Mira's orders." Mira told the couple, winking them at first then stamping her foot down at the last sentence.

The two left the guild hand in hand and headed towards Lucy's apartment. She had already told the landlady that she was moving out, and she had until the end of the day to have everything out and cleaned up unless she wanted to pay even more rent. There were only a few boxes left, mainly old journals and clothes that she forgot to pack previously or had just washed during laundry day. The two made light work of cleaning the apartment, sweeping the floors and wiping the countertops. They grabbed the last remaining boxes and headed out the door. Lucy looked back into her apartment one last time before closing the door, tears welling up in her eyes.

Once at Natsu's house, Lucy started unpacking her books into the bookshelf she brought with her. Natsu was assembling Lucy's bed where his hammock used to hang. He decided to keep it and make it a bed just for happy, placing it on the opposite side of the room, higher up than it used to be, so that it wouldn't be in the way.

Once done with the bed frame, Natsu helped Lucy make it, laying the sheets out on top. He jumped onto it, laying down on his stomach, as soon as the job was done. Lucy giggled at him and went back to unpacking her things. Happy flew in through the door and snuggled up with Natsu. At that moment, Lucy thought about how great of a father Natsu would be. He was still childish at times, but that was part of his charm. He would always have fun with their kids. After a few more hours, she changed and crawled into bed with the sleeping duo, careful not to wake them.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed as she entered the guild the next morning.

Lucy was so surprised she nearly choked on the food she was eating. "Yes Levy?"

"You're getting married in two weeks!" Levy was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Lucy was slightly confused.

"In two weeks, you're going to get married. It's all planned."

"Okay. Sounds great! I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"No time for that. We have to get your wedding dress!" Levy grabbed Lucy and drug her out the door before she could protest, or finish the rest of her food.

The pair walked down the street to the only wedding dress boutique in all of Magnolia. They entered and came face to face with a sea of white fabric. Some shining, some matte. Puffy or skin tight. They had everything. Lucy stood there with her mouth hanging down towards the floor.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A soft, gentle voice sounded from behind some dressed, the person it belonged to appearing shortly after.

"Yes. My friend is getting married in two weeks and we need a dress." Levy said, pushing Lucy forward.

"Oh my. Such short notice. Well lets get to work. There is not a moment to lose." The elegant lady turned around and headed towards the dressing rooms.

Lucy tried on what seemed like five hundred dresses. Wishing the experience could be over after the first one. Levy always found something wrong with the dress she was wearing and would demand she tried on a new one. This went on for hours.

Lucy walked out of the dressing room, feeling like all hope was lost. She walked over and stood up on the platform to show off the dress to Levy. That was when she noticed Levy was speechless.

"Levy?" Lucy asked as she quickly turned around, expecting her best friend to hate something about it.

Levy's eyes were watering, she placed her hand against her mouth. "Lu-chan... This is it. This is the one. You look gorgeous." A tear slipped down her face.

"You really think so? I do love it. It is my favourite out of the rest that I've tried on." Lucy looked down, grasping the fabric in her hands, twirling slightly.

"This is it."

"I agree." Lucy said, tears now running down her face.

The two left the shop right as the sun was going down over the horizon. They walked back towards the guild, and waited at the door for a moment, talking about what was next.

"That's all that I need you for Lucy. Just leave the rest up to us."

"Alright. I'm tired after today. I think I'm going to head to Natsu's... uhhh... home. It seems so weird to call it that."

"You'll get used to it." The bluenette grabbed her best friend and pulled her into one last hug before waving and saying goodbye.

She turned and made her way home, wondering what her wedding was really going to be like. She knew it would be good, it was Levy and Lisanna planning it after all. But she was also very curious. She walked in the door to the home that her, Natsu, and Happy now shared. Taking in the wonderful aroma of vanilla and campfire. Surprisingly, those scents worked well together. At least in her mind.

She spotted Natsu laying on the bed, sound asleep. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and started cooking supper. She was going to make Natsu's favourite dish, curry chicken. Extra spicy. But she made sure to set some aside for herself that was more on the mild side.

"Where'd you go earlier?" Natsu asked, slowly getting up from the bed, noticing Lucy in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead. Levy just took me dress shopping for my wedding dress."

"Oh. Yeah. Lisanna told me something about that. When was it again? I need to make sure I show up."

"Damn right you do!" Lucy giggled as she turned around and tried her hardest to give him a stern expression. "It's in two weeks. Levy and Lisanna say they have everything planned and in production. All we have to do is sit back and relax." She turned back towards the stove.

"I can do that." Natsu whispered, walking up behind Lucy and wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. He slowly kissed along her neck down to her shoulder.

"Natsu, the food is going to burn if you distract me." She tried to say sternly. "And Happy is here." She whispered, looking up towards the high hanging hammock, seeing a blue tail swish lightly in the breeze. Sounds of soft snoring reaching her ears.

"Fine. But only because Happy is here." Natsu replies, pouting slightly. He stumbled over to the table, sitting himself down, waiting for the food to finish.

Lucy hurried up and finished cooking the food, placing it in front of Natsu, a now awake Happy, and herself. By the time she had her first mouth full, Natsu and Happy were half way done with theirs. She laughed at them and continued eating. There will never be a dull moment. She smiled to herself.

After eating, Happy left to fly over to Charle and try and give her another fish, leaving just Natsu and Lucy at home alone. Natsu noticed this before Lucy and decided to make his move. He waltzed over to Lucy who was doing dishes at the sink. Silently, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing? Happy is here!" She looked around for the blur furry cat. "Wait. Where'd he go?"

"He left a few minutes ago. It's just you and me now." His voice rumbled deep in his chest. Lucy could feel the vibrations run through her own body and he placed her on the edge of the bed.

Natsu ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close to him. Lucy grabbed the edges of his vest and slid it off his shoulders, unwrapping his scarf and placing it on the night stand. Natsu moved forward onto the bed, forcing Lucy to lay on her back. Natsu and Lucy kissed passionately, their lips moving in sync. Natsu bit her lower lip and pulled it away from the rest of her mouth, causing her to smile and let out a soft giggle.

Lucy pushed Natsu off to the side, rolling over with him so that she was on top of him. He looked up and saw her large chest still covered with her shirt. Lucy leaned down and started to kiss Natsu again, running her hands along his bare chest and arms. His hands moved up her silky smooth legs and reached her ass. He massaged her ass for a little bit before running his hands up her back, catching the hem of her shirt and pulling it with him.

Lucy straightened back up and helped Natsu take off her shirt, leaning down once again before the fabric was even on the floor. Natsu ran his hands along her bare back, finding the clasp to her bra. He was having difficulty with unhooking it so he just seared through it.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out. "You owe me a new bra."

"I'll buy you the best bra in town." He replied as he grabbed her face, pulling her into another kiss.

Lucy kissed down his jaw and neck, nibbling his skin just like he does to her. She ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of his smooth hot skin against her flesh. She kissed down his stomach and made her was to the edge of his pants. She was now on the floor kneeling in front of him between his legs, kissing at the band of his pants, her hands rubbing his thighs.

* * *

 **I didn't do any detail about the wedding dress or anything because I want to save that for the wedding chapter(s)! Sort of like Natsu seeing it for the first time, the readers will see it for the first time. :) Love you all! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my goodness, guys! I went to go and post this and my freaking internet went down. It's just now back up, so here is the next installment on the story! I hope you guys like it! :) (and I tried to put Lucy on top more since you guys all liked that.) :D**

 **AFallenAngel1221, you are so sweet! Thank you so much. And I am so glad that you love this story. :)**

* * *

Lucy kissed down his jaw and neck, nibbling his skin just like he had done to her. She ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of his smooth hot skin against her own. She kissed down his stomach and made her way to the edge of his pants. She was now on the floor kneeling in front of him between his legs, kissing at the band of his pants, her hands rubbing his thighs.

She ran her fingers along the band, sliding underneath it and pulling it down towards her. Natsu lifted his ass off the bed so that she could remove the baggy fabric easily. Lucy slipped the pants off, leaving Natsu in just his boxers.

"My, my. Very excited are we?" Lucy teased as she spotted his massive cock growing larger, creating a tent inside his boxers.

"Just a bit." He replied sticking his tongue out.

"I guess we will just have to fix that then." She gave him a small wink before rubbing her hand along his length through the thin fabric.

Natsu let out a soft moan, feeling her fragile hands rub up and down his shaft. He quickly removed his boxers himself and threw them with the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Lucy stared for a moment and the still growing member in front of her. She timidly reached out and grasped it, wrapping her hand around it. It was so large her fingers could not fully fit around it.

She started pumping up and down with her small, soft hand. She looked up and watched Natsu's reaction to her movements. He was propped up on his elbows, his head back with his mouth wide open. She giggled at the sight of him in front of her. She lowered her mouth to his cock as she giggled. She reached out with her tongue and licked once across the head.

Natsu gasped at the sudden warmth and wetness he felt. It sent tingles throughout his entire body. He looked down and locked eyes with Lucy. She then proceeded to insert his cock inside her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head. She found the spot on the underside of his cock, just below the head that made him squirm the most. She rubbed her tongue forcefully up against it, feeling his cock twitch in her hand and mouth. Moans coming from his mouth.

She started bobbing her head up and down, adding more and more of his length with each thrust downward. She started moving her hand along with her head, twisting her hand and grasping it hard. She started out slow, then quickened the pace. She could hear Natsu start to pant.

With her other hand, she reached up and grabbed his balls, rubbing and massaging them as she kept taking him in her mouth. Natsu could feel the tension grow even stronger in his loins as we was about to release. He grabbed the back of Lucy's head, pushing her up and down more forcefully. Thrusting himself into her mouth, nearly gagging her.

"Luce... AH... I'm..."

Lucy kept thrusting her mouth down around him, twisting her hand and playing with his balls. After a few moments, she could feel his cock stiffen. Warm liquid filled her mouth. She slowed her movements, swallowing the liquid as it entered her mouth, trying not to choke at the volume of it. Natsu let go of her head and flopped back onto the bed. Lucy stood up, wiping the edges of her mouth with her hand, making sure she cleaned everything up.

"That was... great... Luce..." Natsu said breathing heavily.

Lucy climbed up on the bed next to him, sitting on her knees, looking down at him. He looked up at her, her bare chest hanging there, the lustful look in her eyes. He quickly moved so that he was on top of her, pinning her wrists underneath one of his hands. Lucy screamed at the surprise movement.

Natsu kissed her deeply, licking her lower lip and then slipping it into her mouth. He traced every inch of the inside of her mouth with his tongue, finding hers and pinning it down. With his hand that was not pinning her wrists down, he moved it up her thigh, stopping when he got to her skirt. He looked down sort of disappointed.

"We need to make this fair." He said, a gleam in his eyes as he bent down and ripped her skirt off. Her red lace panties leaving nothing to the imagination. He could see the sweet smelling dampness soaking through the center of the fabric. He brought his head down and kissed her pussy through the fabric, biting it gently as well. Lucy let out a moan as he continued to kiss and bite her through the fabric of her panties.

"Natsu... Please..." She begged.

He kissed his way back up her stomach, over her chest, and up her neck. His lips placed firmly against hers once again. He pressed his hardening cock up against her warmth.

"Again already?" She asked, pulling away and looking into his face.

"Stamina of a dragon, remember?" He chuckled as he kissed her once more.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him up against her more. Natsu could feel her juices rubbing up against him through the fabric. He kissed his way down to her chest again. He stood up and massaged both of her breasts with his hands, roughly yet gentle. He leaned down again and took a hard nipple into his mouth, massaging the other with his hand. He started sucking it, gently biting It, and twirling his tongue around it.

Lucy let out a moan and arched her back into him, pressing her breast up against his face even more. Natsu switched sides as his other hand started rubbing her pussy through the fabric. She was dripping wet at this point. Natsu kissed his way down to the edge of her panties and slid them off her legs with his teeth. Once off he looked at his exposed lover.

Lucy blushed as Natsu stared at her and turned her face to the side. Natsu leaned in and started kissing her inner thighs. Massaging them with his hands as well. He slowly made his way up to her core, inch by agonizing inch. Lucy couldn't hold back the moans or gasps that were escaping her mouth. She felt warmth and pleasure course through her body at every touch from the man she loved.

Natsu found himself at her core finally. He kissed his way around it, causing Lucy to squirm, trying to get him to kiss on it. He finally obliged her request and kissed her on top of her slit. He ran his tongue up from her opening to her clit. He parted her folds with his hands as he shoved his face in, playing with her clit with his tongue. He licked, twirled, and suck her clit. Lucy couldn't hold still from the pleasure she was receiving. He licked his way down to her opening and shoved his tongue deep inside.

He started licking her inner walls, feeling the soft flesh clamp down and twitch on his tongue. He started pulling his tongue in and out of her. Lucy grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face even farther into her core. She kept moaning his name and inaudible words.

Natsu lifted his head up and slid one finger inside of her. She was still as tight as the first time he had done the same thing to her. He pumped in and out of her, feeling her muscles relax around his finger more and more. He inserted two fingers slowly and started pumping those in and out as he leaned down and took her clit into his mouth once again.

Natsu could feel her walls tightening around him. He quickened his pace as he heard her scream. Lucy arched her back as she started shaking. Natsu could feel her warm juices flowing out over his hand. He removed his fingers and licked her pussy clean. He kissed his way back up to her face. She was breathing heavily and her body was still shaking slightly.

He gently kissed her, feeling the warmth of her skin radiate onto his. She reached up and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She moved her hand so she was running it through his fluffy pink hair, pulling him closer to her. Her body had finally calmed down from her orgasm. As Natsu was pulled closer to her, his cock pressed up against her slit.

Lucy parted from the kiss and looked into his eyes. He positioned himself and thrusted into her quickly. She let out a small shriek from the sudden feeling. It slightly hurt but it went away quickly, leaving only pleasure. She started grinding her hips up against him. He pulled in and out of her, lowering himself even closer to her. Their chests and bodies flush with one another.

Natsu started entering her quicker and harder than before. Lucy let out a heavy breath at every thrust into her. He kissed her cheek and down her neck. He straightened up, pulling her legs up by his shoulders and grasping onto her thighs for more support. Lucy's breasts were moving at every thrust, he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Lucy moved her legs so that they were around Natsu's waist, wrapping them around. She pulled Natsu down to her and started kissing him deeply. She flipped them so that she was on top, his cock still buried deep inside her pussy. She grabbed onto his pectoral muscles as she started grinding on top of him. Feeling his cock move deep inside of her.

She started lifting herself up and down, bouncing on top of Natsu. He grabbed her hips and started pulling her up and down, quickening the pace. Lucy could feel her climax coming once again.

"Nat... Natsu... I-I'm..."

"Me... too..."

Lucy bounced up and down a few more times until her climax came. Unable to move her legs anymore she just sat on top of Natsu, his cock still buried inside of her. Feeling her walls clamp down around cock, warmth radiating from it, pushed Natsu over the edge. He released his sperm deep inside of her, each stream causing Lucy to gasp and shudder.

Exhausted, Lucy laid down on top of Natsu's chest. She didn't bother to move or take him out of her. She liked the feeling of him inside of her really. It made her feel full and warm. Natsu wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you, Luce." He whispered.

"I love you too, my dragon." She nuzzled her face into his chest.

Natsu chuckled at the nickname she had just used and started running his fingers through her hair, one arm still wrapped around her. Soon enough he could hear her breathing calm down and felt her heart beat even out. Little snores came from Lucy's mouth as she had fallen asleep on top of Natsu.

Natsu fell asleep shortly after. He dreamed of spending his life with his love forever. All the little Natsus and Lucys that they would probably have running around causing havoc. A small smile spread across his face as he slept.

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night. Peeling herself off on Natsu, she got up and took a quick shower and grabbed a light snack. She prepared some for Natsu as well in case he woke up at all during the night. She crawled back into bed, still naked. Pressing herself up again the man she loved. His warmth comforting her. She drifted off into a deep sleep. Dreaming of her wedding day and life to come with Natsu.


	18. Chapter 18

**ItzEric15, always making me smile! You are just too cute! :3 I am so glad that you think I'm a pretty cool girl to talk to. I love talking with you in pm so much!**

 **flipsyouoff, I am so glad that you are enjoying it! (I'm a perv at heart too if you hadn't noticed! :P ) Thank you so much for saying I'm a fantastic writer. It means a lot to me. :D**

 **sabrina-luna-potter of course not! While she may have fallen asleep with it still inside, it for sure came out with all the moving around during sleep. ;) She was just still so pressed up against Natsu.**

 **I hope you guys love this chapter. I'm getting really close to the wedding! Will probably be the start of it in the next chapter. THEN MORE LEMONS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA. :3 But I am so glad you guys are loving my story. I am now up to over 15,500 views, 100 follows, and 60 favourites! You guys really know how to make my day.**

* * *

The next week and a half passed by in a blur, and before Lucy knew it, it was just a few more days until her wedding. Her dress hung in the closet, surrounded in a garment bag so Natsu couldn't look at it. Levy had dragged her shoe shopping with Lisanna as well. The trio had fallen in love with a pair of white pumps with rhinestones along the strap to give it some glam. They were comfortable and easy to walk in. And Lucy could wear them all day. Levy wouldn't let her take them off for three days until they were broken in.

Mira had gone with Gajeel and Elfman to get the guys some tuxes. She made sure to get ties that matched the bridesmaids dresses. She wanted it to be perfect. This was going to be a huge wedding! And all of Magnolia was invited.

The whole town gazed in awe at the couple as they walked around the town hand in hand. They were out grocery shopping since Natsu had eaten all the food at home once again.

"Natsu. Why is everyone looking at us?" Lucy whispered in his ear, pulling him close, noticing the people whispering to each other and pointing towards the couple.

"They're probably just surprised that I finally got a girl! And one as beautiful as you!" He pulled her into him by the hand he was holding. He dipped her down and planted a kiss on her.

The crowd around them erupted into cheers. Lucy's cheeks furiously blushed as Natsu stood her back up. She grabbed his hand and walked briskly home, her face as red as Erza's hair.

Lucy opened the door and headed straight for the bed, burying her face in her pillow. Natsu walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge, reaching out with his hand and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I just thought if everyone was looking, might as well give them a show." A sad tone filled his voice.

"Oh Natsu. I wasn't embarrassed!" Lucy looked up, a smile spread across her face.

Natsu looked puzzled for a moment just before Lucy jumped on top of him, pushing him down into the bed. She pressed her lips up against his, running her fingers through his hair.

"Luce?"

"I told you. I wasn't embarrassed. I wanted you. Alone." She giggled and kissed him once more.

Natsu flipped them over so that he was on top. He continued to kiss her, his hands running all over her body. He slipped one hand under her t-shirt and move it up to her chest. He started massaging her breast through the thin fabric of her lace bra. She softly moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer with her arms that were wrapped around his neck.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her!" A familiar voice came from the direction of the door.

Natsu quickly jumped up and off of the bed, standing beside it, startled by his furry best friend that had just entered the house. Lucy sat up on the bed, rearranging her shirt, her cheeks matching Natsu's hair.

"What are you doing home so early little buddy?" Natsu asked, running a hand through his hair. "I thought you were going to hang out with Charle today."

"Oh I was. But she wouldn't accept my fish. Then she said that she was tired and wanted to head to bed early. So here I am!" Happy glanced between Natsu and Lucy again. "You liiiiike her." He said softly this time.

"Well duh I like her buddy! I am going to be married to her in a few days! I more than like her. I am completely head over heels in love with her." Saying this, Natsu stepped closer and picked Lucy up into his arms bridal style. He twirled her around in a circle before pulling her into a kiss just as her feet hit the floor.

Lucy pulled away from him, giving him one more peck on the lips. "I'm going to make supper. What do you boys want?" She asked, heading towards the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"FISH!" Happy screamed, all of Magnolia could probably hear him.

"Anything made by you!" Natsu flashed a cheesy grin.

"Of course you want anything. You'll eat just about anything. Scratch that. You WILL eat anything." She giggled to herself as she looked in the fridge and pulled out a couple of fish and some vegetables.

The trio quickly ate their food and got ready for bed. Lucy changed into her blue silk nighty that fell half way down her thighs, barely covering her ass. Natsu undressed down to his boxers and was in bed fast asleep in moments. Happy flew up to his hammock and started snoring almost instantly, his tail hanging over the edge and swaying in the wind. Lucy walked around the house, picking up some things that were left out. Dirty dishes, laundry, toys, etc. Finally feeling like the house was clean enough she headed to bed, crawling in beside Natsu. She cuddled up against him and felt his warmth course through her body. She loved that feeling warmth.

There was a loud banging on the door. Lucy groggily opened her eyes and could faintly hear people calling their names. She looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was ten in the morning. They had slept in a little bit, but it felt great. And it wasn't so late that people would start to get worried about them.

"Natsu." She said, poking the sleeping dragon slayer in his arm. "Natsu. Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Go answer the door."

"Ughhhhh..." He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and headed towards the door, not bothering to put pants on along the

way. He rubbed his eyes and stretch a little as he approached the door.

He flung the door open only to come face to face with Gray, Erza, Levy, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, Laxus, and a few others from the guild. All the girls gasped as they suddenly saw Natsu at the door in just his boxers. Wendy squealed and ran around the side of the house, trying to erase the image of what she just seen from her mind.

"Oi, flame breath. Am I starting to rub off on you?" Gray chuckled.

"You're one to talk." Natsu replied, looking down at the now stark naked Gray.

"Juvia likes this outfit Gray-sama!" Juvia said out of nowhere, pushing herself up against his arm.

Gray turned around to go look for his clothes, blushing, Juvia following shortly behind him, admiring the view. Levy snapped out of the shock of everything that had just happened and remembered why they were here. Everyone else was still in some sort of daze, not sure how to react.

"Natsu!" Levy blurted out. "Ummm. We are here for your parties!" She recovered her mind and got the information out.

"What parties?" Natsu asked, Lucy walking up behind him wrapping herself in her robe.

"Hey Lu-chan! We are here for your parties. You bachelor and bachelorette parties that is! We are here to take you away from each other until the wedding in a few days!" Levy clapped her hands together, excited to have a sleepover with Lucy for a couple days.

"What? I won't be able to see Lucy until the wedding?" Natsu turned around and hugged Lucy in a protective manner.

"It's okay Natsu." She patted him on the arm. "It's normal for the bride and groom to not see each other the day, or I guess days in this case, before the wedding."

"But I'm going to miss you, Luce!" He whined, still holding on to her.

"It'll be fine." She wiggled her way out of his arms. "The next time you see me will be on our wedding day!" She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Aren't you two just adorable!" Mira sang. "But we have to leave right now Lucy. If we are going to catch our train."

"Oh. Uh. Okay. Let me just pack a few things then." Lucy said, turning away from the group.

"No need Lu-chan! Erza and I already did that. And Mira and Cana already packed your bag for after the wedding. You don't need to worry about a thing!" A smile beamed across Levy's face.

"We didn't do that for you flame brain, you need to go pack." Gajeel said, turning his face away from Natsu and towards Levy, a small smile finding its way across his face. Levy looked at him and a similar smile appeared on her face as well.

"Well we can leave now then. Let's go Lucy!" Mira said, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her outside.

"Ah! Mira! I'm still in my robe and nighty!" Lucy shrieked

"That's fine. We are going somewhere where you will be wearing the same thing anyways." Mira didn't hesitate with her answer, pulling Lucy along farther away from the house. Lucy staring in awe at the girls in front of her.

The group of girls headed towards Fairy Hills, Fairy Tale's own girls dorm. Once there Mira and Levy had Lucy change before heading towards the station. Lucy didn't bother asking any questions because she knew it would be pointless. The two wouldn't tell her. And they would seriously hurt any of the other girls in the group if they had told her.

She boarded the train with them and dozed off almost right away. Seeing that Lucy was asleep, Levy started talking with Juvia and Evergreen about the plan for the trip and party, bringing them up to speed.

Once off the train, Mira blindfolded Lucy and had Levy and Evergreen guide Lucy towards the inn. On the way there, Lucy nearly tripped and fell a bunch of times, but the group of girls was there to catch her, and giggle at her, every time. Once inside the inn, Juvia untied the blindfold as Levy and Evergreen still helped Lucy stay standing upright.

"Guys..."

"We know!" Mira said confidently, walking over to the check in desk.

Lucy stared around the room. The golden walls with columns of white marble holding the ceiling up. The glass chandeliers hanging down from the high vaulted ceilings. The reception desk with cherry wood bar top and gold accents. Her mouth hung open, unable to say anything.

The group headed towards the elevator to go to the presidential suite. It had a massive split-level living room when you first walked into the door. Behind it was a kitchen with black appliances and glass furnishings, opening up into a balcony outside. There were four bedrooms that split off from the main living room. The group split up into four girls per room.

Lucy, Levy, Mira, Erza, and Juvia found themselves together in the largest room that had 5 beds, giving Lucy her own queen-sized bed. She threw her bags on the floor beside it and flopped down on top of the plush comforter.

"Lucy!" Levy squealed. "Isn't this just amazing! We have so much planned for your party!" She started jumping up and down.

"What exactly is my party going to be like?" Lucy turned over on the bed, looking at the other three girls in the room.

"It's not going to be a party per se. We are having a relaxing bachelorette party for you. So the next few days up until your wedding will be filled with days at the beach, spa treatments, delicious food, the works." Mira replied calmly, putting her clothing in the closet.

"That sounds amazing." Lucy laid back on the bed again.

"Juvia can't wait for it to start! Juvia is so happy for Lucy!" Juva giggled out, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well we should get started then!" Erza proclaimed, requipping into her legendary swimsuit.

"I wonder what the guys will be doing..." Lucy thought out loud.

"Oh! Gajeel said that they were just going to go on a super hard mission, all the guys together. Apparently there's a ton of monsters that need to be eradicated from a town. And the reward money that they got was going towards your honeymoon."

"Of course Gajeel would tell you!" Lucy chuckled out, seeing Levy's cheeks blush a deep shade of red. "But that sounds wonderful. Natsu will love that. And remind me to thank the guys about the reward money as well!"


	19. Chapter 19

**AFallenAngel1221, I'm sure you'll love this one and the next then!**

 **I hope you guys are just as excited about this chapter as I am! :D Keep leaving wonderful comments, I absolutely just LOVE reading them.**

* * *

"Okay girls! Laxus says that they returned a couple days ago. We head back tonight and Lucy will spend the night in Levy's room at the dorms. Then tomorrow is the BIG DAY!" Mira walks into the room, a lacrima in her hand, nearly squealing at every word. "Let's hurry up and pack so we are ready when the train leaves."

"Awwww... This is such a nice place though!" Lucy proclaimed, throwing herself on the couch. "But I can't wait to go back and see Natsu again! I miss him so much." She placed her arm over her face letting out a large sigh.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer, we leave in a few hours." Levy said, walking across the room and sitting by Lucy's feet.

"Then we shall make the most of it!" Erza proclaimed, standing up from the chair she was sitting in. "One last trip to the beach!"

The girls quickly packed the headed to the beach for a last few hours in the sun. They all laid out on the beach. Mira and Cana gossipped while Juvia went on and on about Gray. Lucy just stared up at the clouds and listened to all the conversations of the girls around her, just enjoying the last few moments of peace away from the guild that she had.

The ladies returned to the guild and walked in the door. Everyone immediately welcomed them back warmly. Lucy and Levy hurriedly walked over to Fairy Hills before the guys could enter the guild. Hiding Lucy away from Natsu until their big wedding the following day.

"Ughhh. I just want to see Natsu again. It's been days." Lucy whined as she walked beside Levy.

"But it's bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding! You don't want bad luck do you?"

"I-I guess not... But still! Ugh. Just frustrating. I know I told Natsu I was okay with it... But UGHHHH! Can't tomorrow just get here sooner?" She whined.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCYYYYY!" A loud yell sounded behind the girls. Lucy turned around to see who was calling her name when a blue fur ball flew right into her bosom. "Lucy! I miss you so much! And Natsu wants to see you so badly! Can't you just come home tonight." Happy said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"She absolutely cannot go home tonight, Happy. I am so sorry. But that's the rules." Levy sternly said to Happy, stomping her foot down and placing her hands on her hips.

"But... But... But..." Happy sniffled.

"I'm sorry buddy. Don't want Mira mad at us do we? I will see you and Natsu tomorrow. Can you tell him I love him for me?" Lucy pet Happy's head, snuggling him in her chest.

"O *sniff* kay... Anything for Lucy and Natsu." Happy flew off back towards the guild. Lucy staring after him as he left.

"Come on Lu-chan. We need to go unpack and start getting ready for tomorrow." Levy tugged at her hand, pulling her along down the path to Fairy Hills.

The two moved mountains of books, making room for where Lucy was going to put her bed. The duo sat on Levy's bed talking about the plans for the following day. They needed to pick up Lucy's dress. Everyone at the guild would decorate it while Lucy and Natsu were getting ready along with the rest of the wedding party.

They eventually got ready for bed, crawling under the covers. Levy was fast asleep, but Lucy laid awake in her bed, far too anxious to even think about sleeping. She was just too excited about her wedding the next day. Eventually, exhausted, she drifted off into sleep.

"Lu-chan! Wake up! Today's the big day!" Levy sand, shaking Lucy to try and wake her. "There's so much we need to do before it starts!"

"Mhmmm... Okay..." Lucy turned over and closed her eyes again.

"Come on Lu-chan." Levy whined this time. "We need to get going." She started poking at Lucy's face.

"Ughhhh. Fine. I'm awake. I'm awake!" Lucy said, swatting away her best friend's hand.

Lucy got up and hopped into the shower while Levy made breakfast. After the two had eaten, they headed off back towards the boutique to get Lucy's wedding dress. They headed quickly over to the guild where Erza and Mira were, getting the bridesmaids all together and ready. Lucy walked into the room upstairs in the guild where the girls were gathered. She let out an audible gasp at the sight in front of her.

There they were, Mira, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Wendy, and Charle. They all wore matching green dressed that fell to the floor. The bodices wrapped and ruched around them, stretching up into straps that flowed over their shoulder and down into a deep v-line in the back. They all wore their hair up in some way, showing off small white pearl earrings. Silver pumps peeked out from underneath the hems of the dresses.

They all turned and ran towards Lucy, embracing her in a giant hug. They all started talking at once about how happy they were for her. And how excited they were to be in her wedding and to see her and Natsu off on their honeymoon. Lucy just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Alright girls!" Mira shouted, clapping her hands together. "It is time to get the blushing bride ready for her big day!" She grabbed the dress out of Lucy's hands and hung it on the door so it wouldn't wrinkle.

Levy walked Lucy over to a seat in front of a mirror. Lucy called out cancer to do her hair. Mira quickly made sure that cancer did it exactly how her and Lisanna had wanted. He spun the chair around so that Lucy could not look into the mirror until everything was finished. Cancer had finished her hair moments later. It was a half-up hair do. Pulled together with a comb that had blue sapphires and rubies mixed like fire and water. The hair laying against her shoulders was lightly curled, bouncing every time she moved slightly.

Cana moved in as soon as Cancer was done and started working on Lucy's makeup. She kept things natural with slight red eyeshadow to make Lucy's brown eyes pop. Finishing up with pink lip gloss, cana spun Lucy's chair around.

"Is this really me?" Lucy asked. Staring into the mirror, not recognizing herself at all.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's you!" Cana laughed, putting away the rest of the makeup. "We had to make you look extremely special for this day. A woman only gets married once after all." Cana gave Lucy a small wink.

The guys were downstairs behind the kitchen in the back room getting ready as well. Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Romeo were all dressed in suits, only missing their ties. Natsu had not shown up yet, and they were beginning to get worried. Gray almost walked upstairs to ask if Lucy or anyone else had seen him.

About an hour before the wedding Natsu barged into the back room, completely out of breath from running. Happy was following close behind him. The rest of the guys just stood, staring at him like he was some crazy person.

"I'm sorry *huff* I'm late... *huf*" He tried to catch his breath, clutching his chest. "I couldn't sleep last night and I guess I overslept. Happy didn't wake me up like usual before he went out to go fishing." He looked over at the blue exceed that looked back at him. He looked completely sorry for not waking Natsu up.

"Well get ready, flame breath. You have an hour." Gray broke the silence, crossing his arms across his chest.

Natsu rushed and got into his suit. He went over and picked up his tie and adeptly tied it. For hating ties, he was really good at making sure they looked presentable. He really would do anything for the woman he loved.

Mira poked her head in through the door, her hand covering her eyes just in case the men weren't decent. "It's about to start! I need you all in your places."

The men followed Mira out the door and out into the guild hall. They were all shocked at how many people were there. It almost seemed like all of Magnolia was there. In fact, all of Magnolia was there. To see two of the strongest mages in their favourite guild get married. It was definitely a cause for massive celebration.

At that moment, all the bridesmaids walked down the stairs from upstairs. Each carrying a bouquet of green and white flowers. The guys all stared in awe at the beautiful women walking down the stairs. They paired off, ready to walk down the isle. At the end up at the front stood Macao, who was going to officiate the wedding.

Natsu marched up the isle, everyone turning and looking at him in awe. He made it to the front and turned around, standing in his designated spot. Asuka skipped down the isle in a little dress matching the bridesmaids, dropping flowers along the edges as she went. The paired off couples then walked down the isle to romantic music. First Levy and Gajeel, then Gray and Juvia. Mira and Laxus followed behind, Cana and Bacchus next. Bacchus had ridden the train the entire previous night to make it to the wedding on time. Wendy and Romeo walked down the isle next, Romeo trying not to look at his father standing right in front of them because of how badly he was blushing, escorting Wendy. And bringing up the rear was Happy and Charle. They each carried the rings that the young couple were going to exchange.

Makarov knocked on the door upstairs where Lucy was sitting alone, waiting for her turn down the isle. He heard her answer the door, inviting him to enter the room. He turned the doorknob and walked inside, stopping and looking at the beautiful stellar spirit mage sitting in front of the mirror in a stark white dress.

"My... You look amazing, Lucy."

"Thank you master. I am quite nervous though. How many people are out there?" The twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"Don't think about that at all." He walked over closer to her. "I came to ask you a very important question."

"Yes, master? What is It?"

"Would you do this old man the honour of letting him walk you down the isle." He grabbed her hand and beamed a giant smile.

Tears started welling up in Lucy's eyes. "Y-yes." She choked out, trying not to cry and mess up her makeup. She just knew Cana would kill her if she messed it up.

"Well then. Let's go out there and show everyone how wonderful you look. I know Natsu is excited to see you." He walked over towards the door and opened it up for her. She followed him out into the hallway and towards the stairs. "It's now or never." He said, looking up at her once more.

"Let's do this. And master?" She looked into his eyes, stopping for a moment. "Thank you. For being there for Natsu and I. I know we couldn't be who we are today if it weren't for you. You're certainly like a grandfather to Natsu."

Makarov looked as if he was about to cry. He sniffled and wiped the back of his hand across his nose. He grabbed her hand and headed towards the stairs once more. Lucy looked out over the balcony and saw all of Magnolia. She started to shake slightly from nerves. Makarov gently squeezed her hand to show her that she was not alone, and that she could do it.

Lucy started stepping down towards the guildhall, hearing the crowd below gasping and awing at her. Words such as beautiful and amazing reached her ears. She couldn't help but smile as she continued down the stairs, Makarov still beside her. She looked over and saw Natsu, standing up at the front with the rest of the wedding party. He had his eyes closed and was breathing in and out, trying to calm his own nerves.

Lucy made it down the stairs and was about to walk down the isle towards her beloved. Everyone started capturing the moment with lacrimas, hoping to save it forever. Natsu finally opened his eyes and met Lucy's. His mouth dropped open, his eyes beginning to water as he saw his beautiful bride standing just across the room from him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my goodness guys! I am so sorry for not posting for a while! Life has been crazy! Work has gotten busier and I have a few 12 page papers to write before classes start. Ugh. I promise I have not forgotten about you guys! Just a warning though, there may not be another chapter for a couple days. But I promise there will be one soon. Once classes start again in September for me, I'll have a bit more free time. I love you all!**

* * *

Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her dress fit her perfectly. The beads flowing over her upper arms from the straps across her shoulders. They connected into a semi-sweetheart neckline, pearl beads lining the edges. The bodice was fitted to her volumptious breasts and tiny waist, accentuating her curves. A thick sash of blue satin wrapped around her waist, covered in pearls and shells. The skirt of the dress was so large, Makarov almost disappeared into it. It poofed out with smooth fabric, just like a princess dress would. A slit up the front of the dress showed off abundant amounts of the lace and tulle underneath, giving it it's massive shape. Her veil went down to her waist, held in by the sapphire and ruby comb.

Lucy nearly burst into tears the moment she saw Natsu look at her. Seeing him almost in tears. His reaction to seeing her dress for the first time really tugged at her heart strings. She was really in love with this boy. She squeezed Makarov's hand once the music started, and the two walked down the petal covered isle towards an anxious groom.

Levy and Mira were both already wiping away their tears with embroidered handkerchiefs with the wedding date on them. A small momento to always remember the glorious day. Lucy made it to the front and stood before Natsu. He walked down the few steps and faced her, taking her hand in his own and leading her back up to the altar.

Macao proceeded with the ceremony. There was a short pause half way through, Natsu and Lucy looked around in confusion. At that moment, Erza walked down the stairs singing a song that Gajeel had written for the two love birds. She sang the slow, romantic song as she walked towards the couple, singing to them, not the audience. The song coming to an end, she quickly hugged the couple and walked over to join the other bridesmaids, beaming a smile towards the happy couple. The ceremony proceeded onward, the two saying their vows.

"Do you Natsu, take Lucy, to be your wife?" Macao turned and asked Natsu.

"I do." A grin spread across his face as he looking into Lucy's beautiful brown eyes.

"And do you, Lucy, take Natsu to be your husband?" Macao turned towards Lucy.

"I do." Her eyes became teary and she quickly wiped away a tear that had run down her cheek.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Macao closed the book and clasped his two hands together.

Natsu placed his hands on either side of Lucy's face, pulling her into a deep kiss. During the kiss he moved one hand and placed it around her waist, the other behind her head, and he dipped her into another kiss. She reached up and grabbed onto his neck from fear of falling from the sudden movement. The crowd roared in applause and cheers, the majority standing up and clapping.

The two held hands and ran down the isle towards the back of the guild hall, exiting through the doors to the open area in the back. They made it through the doors for a second before they stopped dead in their tracks. The backyard had been turned into a wonderland.

There was a fountain in the middle of the pool, balloons surrounding the entire landscape. Tables with mounds of food were placed strategically on the grassy area. Sliders and fries. A mashed potato bar. A chocolate fountain. Chips and salsa bar that included salsa so hot that only Natsu could eat it. A fruit and veggie table. A sweets table with cake pops, cookies, hard and soft candies, and giant bars of chocolate, Lucy's favourite sweet.

"You two need to start taking pictures!" Lisanna called out, exiting the building right behind them. "Then you guys can come and eat and hang out all you want!"

Levy was just a few steps behind Lisanna. "Come on Lu-chan. The pictures shouldn't take too long!" She grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her over to the flower garden where they would have their pictures taken.

After about an hour of taking adorable photographs, the couple and entire wedding party joined the guests at the reception. Natsu quickly made his way over to the chips and salsa bar and began stuffing his face. His best friend Happy was at the sliders bar participating in the same manner. Lucy just giggled at them before walking around and saying hello to everyone, trying hard not to get her dress dirty.

After hours of talking, eating, and dancing away to the music, it was time for Natsu and Lucy to leave the party. The guests lined up along the walkway, lit sparklers in had. The couple ran underneath them and towards the carriage waiting to whisk them away to their honeymoon. Once the couple had left, the party kept on going.

Cana and Bacchus headed towards the bar to get several more barrels of beer and wine. Gajeel and Levy were sitting down at one of the tables staring deeply into each others eyes, not paying attention to anyone else. Juvia had grabbed Gray and dragged him towards the dance floor. Erza walked around aimlessly watching everyone have a fun time.

"Sorry!" Erza said as she bumped into someone accidentally. "J-Jellal?"

"Hey Erza..." Jellal turned towards her and scratched the back of his head.

"W-why are you here?" She stammered out, still shocked about seeing him.

"I wanted to see the wedding." He lied to her. He only came so he could see her. But he didn't intend to get caught here. Especially by Erza.

"Oh... Well... It's good to see you again." Erza blushed and hurriedly walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Everyone partied until the sun came up, ending up passed out on the floor. Erza walked around and looked at everyone snoring away. She made sure that everyone was alright before heading home to Fairy Hills herself.

She walked in the front door and down the hallway to her room. She was exhausted and ready to eat a light snack and fall into a deep sleep for the next day or two. Halfway down the hallway, Erza heard giggling. It sounded like it was coming from Levy's room a few feet away. She walked up to the door and leaned in, pressing her ear up against the wood.

"Gajeel!" She heard Levy squeal, followed by a short fit of giggles. "We need to be quiet. No one knows you're in here." She heard more giggles before the sound of what she hoped was books falling over. She blushed and covered her mouth, whispering oh my to herself before he quickly scampered away and into her own room.

"Gajeel!" Levy was pressed up against the wall, the iron dragon slayer's hand passing over every inch of her body. "We need to be quiet. No one knows you're in here." She giggled as his soft touch.

"I'm not the one squealing and giggling like a little girl. Gi hi." He smirked at her with lustful eyes.

He picked her up and walked her over to her cluttered desk. Holding her up with one arm, he used the other to send the books and papers on top crashing to the floor. He laid her down on the desk and pinned her hands down at her side with his own. He leaned in and started passionately kissing her. He let go of her hands and placed one on the nape of her neck, the other around her waist, pulling her into him.

Levy, with newly freed hands, quickly wrapped them around Gajeel's neck and pulled him down closer to her. Deepening the kiss. She could feel him pulling her into him by her waist, she eagerly pushed herself up into him even more by using her hips against the desk. She quietly moaned into his mouth, giving Gajeel goosebumps all over his body.

Gajeel started tracing her body with his hands, his lips kissing down her cheek to her jawline. He slipped his hand underneath the soft fabric of her dress, rubbing up her outer thigh. He pulled her leg and placed it so that he was in between her legs, the one he was holding wrapped around him. He could already start to feel her growing warmer, the smell of her juices reaching his nose. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

He started pulling up the fabric of her dress, Levy pushed her hips up so that he could move it farther up her body. He moved the fabric to reveal her boy short panties with cute little words at them. He chuckled once before he leaned down and kissed her, before she could get mad at him. He worked the dress up even more, his hands coming in contact with her stomach. He pushed the smooth fabric up until it was at the base of her bra.

Levy felt a slight chill run over her as Gajeel pushed her dress farther up her body. She removed her arms from around his neck and pushed his suit jacket off. He moved his arms and let it fall to the ground, grabbing at his tie and adding it to the pile. Levy unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed her and rubbed her body with his strong hands. Soon, the shirt joined the pile of clothes.

Gajeel pressed his body up against Levy's, feeling her warm skin up against his. He grabbed the dress and pulled it up over her head, throwing it towards the door. He pulled her up into a sitting position, her legs on either side of him. He quickly reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling it off her arms and dropping it on the ground.

Levy reached down and started to unbuckle his pants, pulling his belt off and hearing a hard clink as the metal hit the floor. She placed her fingers between the band of his pants and his boxers, rubbing them around. Gajeel squirmed, wanting her to stop teasing him. She found the button of his pants, and soon they were down around his ankles. She looked down and saw that he was already significantly aroused. A large tent was beginning to form underneath the flimsy fabric of his boxers.

Levy reached down and grasped his cock in her tiny hand and began rubbing it through the fabric. Gajeel let out a loud gasp, surprised at how forward she was. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. Levy let out a short shriek from being picked up suddenly, quickly wrapping her arms around him trying not to fall. He walked over towards the bed, kissing her and trying not to trip over all the books. He placed her on the bed and leaned over her.

"I love you, Shrimp." He smiled down at her.

Levy looked up into his eyes and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you too, you big goof!" She pulled him down into another

kiss, causing him to nearly fall on top of her.

Gajeel started running his hands along her body again, finding their way to her chest. He started gently massaging her breasts in his hands. Every so often he would rub her nipple and pull on it, causing her to gasp. He once again kissed his way down her cheek and her jawline. She ran her hands through his thick, long hair. He nibbled and pecked at her neck, tickling her as he went. She squirmed and giggled, begging for him to stop teasing her.

He kissed his way down to where his hand were, and enveloped one of her hard nipples in his mouth. Sucking on it and twirling his tongue around its stiffness. He gently bit and tugged at it as Levy moaned and pushed herself up into him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my goodness! You guys probably think I fell of the face of the Earth(land) or something. :P I am so sorry! Life has just been crazy. Work picked up because everyone is coming in to get their appointments done before school starts, and I've been getting ready to start classes next month as well. Getting packed up to move again and all and trying to get those papers done! I am so sorry guys! I promise that I will try to post more, but I won't really have much free time until classes start. Backwards I know, but once classes start I won't be working except on holidays.**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies here is your long-awaited update. Sorry it took so long, and thank you for bearing with me, and loving my story.**

 **FanFicFanatic I loved reading your comments, they made me smile! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story!**

 **Again, I will try and update more frequently, but I can't promise anything until classes start. And even then it might only be once a week at the longest. Thank you all for loving my story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.**

* * *

Gajeel started running his hands along her body again, finding their way to her chest. He started gently massaging her breasts in his hands. Every so often he would rub her nipple and pull on it, causing her to gasp and moan out in pleasure. He once again kissed his way down her cheek and her jawline. She ran her hands through his thick, long hair. He nibbled and pecked at her neck, tickling her as he went. She squirmed and giggled, begging for him to stop teasing her.

He kissed his way down to where his hands were, and enveloped one of her hard nipples in his mouth. Sucking on it and twirling his tongue around its stiffness. He gently bit and tugged at it as Levy moaned and pushed herself up into him. He smirked at his love writhing in pleasure underneath him as he slid his hand down over to hip to her legs. He slid a finger under the fabric of her panties and slid them down towards her feet.

Levy giggled seeing Gajeel's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as he looked down at her now naked body. She sat up and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. He traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she gleefully gave it, meeting his tongue with her own. He pushed her down into the bed, his cock, still covered in his boxers, pressing up against her opening.

She reached down with her hand and slid his boxers off, squeezing his butt for a moment as she did so. He got up and looked at her questioningly before she burst out in laughter. He then pounced on top of her and began to grope her breasts while he kissed her. He kissed, licked, and nibbled down her body until he made it to her slit. He stuck his tongue in and started moving it up and down.

He teased her by doing this for a minute or so before he latched on to her clit and started sucking and licking it. At every touch, Levy moaned out in pleasure, unable to hold it inside. Gajeel then shoved his tongue deep inside her and started licking at her walls, causing her to shiver.

Levy grabbed at Gajeel's head and twisted her fingers through his hair, pushing his face farther into her as she bucked her hips up towards him. She cried out as he placed one finger inside and started to pump in and out as he used his tongue to play with her clit. She could feel herself tense up, close to her climax.

At that moment Gajeel slipped a second finger inside of her, feeling her tight walls stretch to accommodate his rather large fingers. Levy moaned in pleasure and arched her back as her breathing quickened. She reached out and grabbed the sheets in her hands, screaming out Gajeel's name as she orgasmed around his fingers and into his mouth.

Gajeel gave her opening one more gently kiss before he started kissing his way back up to her lips. Gently kissing her, Levy gave him a mischievous smirk before she pushed him over with all her weight so that she was on top. She leaned down and kissed him, running her hands along the muscles in his arms. She kissed her way down to his neck where the nibbled and licked, kissing down his chest. She made her way down until she came to his cock.

Levy quickly grabbed it in one hand and started slowly pumping up and down with her hand. Gajeel leaned back and closed his eyes in pleasure. After a couple minutes of giving him a hand job, Levy leaned down and placed her lips around his tip. Gajeel moaned in pleasure from the surprise of feeling her warm, wet mouth around his raging hard on. Levy flicked her tongue across his tip and around the edge of it, causing him to breathe heavily and let out little moans.

She started to bob her head up and down on his cock, after a few moments, she could feel him start to thrust his hips to her movements, pushing himself even more into her warm mouth. Levy kept using her mouth, running her tongue up and down along his shaft, using her hand as well for the parts she couldn't fit into her mouth. Every once in a while his cock twitched in her hand and mouth, and she applied a slight amount of more pressure when this happened, causing Gajeel to moan. As she felt him grow harder and warmer, she quickened her pace.

Copying Levy, Gajeel grabbed the sheets on the bed and groaned as he shot his load into Levy's mouth. She nearly gagged on the sheer amount of cum that he had released, but she managed to swallow every bit of it. She licked over his cock a few more times, making sure she cleaned up every last bit of cum off of him before wiping her mouth on the back of her wrist and getting up and laying down beside him.

"Mavis, Levy. You tire me out quickly! And we haven't even gotten to the really fun stuff." Gajeel said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Haha Gajeel. I know you are not tired at all!" She gently poked his chest in reply.

"Yeah. But when you do stuff like that... I don't even know how to describe it. It's amazing! You're amazing, Shrimp. Gi hi." He laughed as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Now you're just trying to make me blush." She buried her face into his chest.

"Maaaayyyybeeee..." He dragged out the word as he squeezed her. "Is it working?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You're too good at that." She blushed.

"I learned from the best. And by that, I mean you!"

"Now you've done it!" Levy pushes herself up and forcefully kisses Gajeel on the lips, moving her hands up to his face and pulling him closer.

After another few moments of making out, Levy laid back down on the bed, Gajeel laying next to her. They both laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling and holding hands.

"I wonder how Natsu and Lucy are." She whispers through the silence.

Gajeel turns onto his side and props himself up on his elbow so that he can see Levy's face better. "Why do you wonder that? And why now of all times?"

She turned her face towards him. "Because we were just at their wedding! You sure can be dense sometimes!"

"Oi! Watch it shrimp!"

"I don't need to, you can never be mad at me!" She turned on her side and kissed him once more, taking his hand in hers.

"Fair enough." He replied, pulling away for a breath. "But again, why now of all times?"

"Because Lucy is my best friend! And even though I trust Natsu, he can still be a handful sometimes. Everyone knows that! I just hope he doesn't ruin their wedding night or anything." She squeezes his hand.

"Shrimp... He will be fine. Those two are destined to be together. Natsu may be a pain in the ass sometimes. Scratch that. All the time. But when it comes to Lucy, you can be damned sure that she comes before all else. Even food. Gi hi." He laughed at his last statement.

"You think you're so clever!" She lightly smacked his arm." Fine. I'll trust you. I guess I'll just have to wait and ask Lucy about everything that happens when she gets back. Ugh. This will be the longest I will have gone without seeing her."

"You'll be fine, Shrimp. You got me. And everyone else in the guild too. Who needs flames for brains around anyways. He only starts fights."

Levy just sighed as she rolled over, facing away from Gajeel. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed up against each other. She wiggled her butt up against him as he groaned and pulled her tighter against him.

Meanwhile, in the carriage that Natsu and Lucy took to leave the party, Natsu was laying sick on Lucy's lap as she gently stroked his hair and hummed. She had her eyes closed and was drifting off to sleep. Natsu looked up at his beautiful wife and couldn't help but smile at her beauty and what was sheer perfection to him. He reached up and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it gently as she drifted off to sleep. Quiet snores escaping her half-opened mouth. He closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

"Natsu... It's time to wake up. We are here." Lucy said quietly as she tried to jostle Natsu awake.

"Mmmm... Five more minutes..." He whispered as he rolled onto his side, his head still in her lap.

"Natsu... Don't you want to get off this carriage?" She whispered, trying to hold back giggles.

"Hmmm?" Natsu opened his eyes lazily.

"We are at the inn. You can get out of the carriage now." She beamed a gleeful smile down towards his half-awake face.

Within seconds of her saying he could exit the carriage, Natsu bolted upright and jumped out of the carriage. Lucy followed, a little more slowly, making sure to grab all their luggage and not leave anything behind. She walked over to Natsu who had his face to the ground swearing that he would never ride in that infernal contraption ever again.

"Are you done kissing the ground?" Lucy asked as she placed the luggage down.

"Yes! I'd rather be kissing you anyways." He rolled over so he was laying on his back looking up at her, and her skirt. He liked this view.

"Well I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth. You smell like dirt." She folded her arms across her chest, accentuating her large breasts.

"Let's hurry up and go then!" Natsu stood up and grabbed all the luggage and started walking off towards the entrance of the inn. Lucy followed behind him stifling the giggles that threatened to escape her mouth.

The couple walked down the street towards the inn they would be staying at for their honeymoon. Natsu stopped in awe as he stepped inside of the double doors to the building. Lucy didn't find it surprising, Levy had set it up for them, and it looked much like the one that the girls stayed at for the bachelorette party. As Natsu stood in the middle of the room looking up at the glass chandeliers, Lucy headed over to the check-in desk.

"Hello. How may I help you today ma'am?" The attendant smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hello." She smiled back at him. "We are here to check in."

"Name?" He turned towards the lacrima screen.

"Lucy Heartf-… Dragneel." She had to stop herself. Her new named seemed so weird to say, but felt so right.

"Ah. The newlyweds. A young lady named Levy called ahead and said you were on your way. Here is the key to your room, 2201."

"I should have known she would do that. Thank you very much." Lucy gratefully took the key from him and turned around to grab Natsu. She grabbed a bag and pulled him along towards the elevator to head up to the 22nd floor.

The moment Natsu stepped into the elevator, he got sick and was doubled over trying not to throw up. "Really, Natsu? It's just an elevator." Lucy looked down towards him, rubbing his back gently with one of her hands.

"Uhhhhhhhhhg... You knew... Hmmmph... What you were... Ahhh... Getting into." He managed to say, trying to keep his last meal inside his stomach.

"That's true. And I still love you." She giggled as she looked up and saw the numbers climb higher to 22. After a few more seconds, the doors opened and Natsu fell face first onto the floor clutching his stomach. Lucy stood in the doorway to the elevator to keep it from closing on his legs that were still partially inside.

After about half a minute, Natsu got up, perfectly fine. Lucy just shook her head, a small smile on her face, as Natsu grabbed their bags and walked down the hallway.

"Uhhh... Luce? Do we have the right floor?" Natsu stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Lucy to almost run into him.

"The key says 2201, that's floor 22 as far as I know." She looked at the metallic key in her hand.

"But there's only one door. Aren't there supposed to be more rooms?"

"Well let's try the key and see if it works." Lucy stepped around him and slid the key into the lock. She took a deep breath and turned it. They both could hear the lock disengaging as the key turned. "I guess this is the right room if the key works." Lucy faced Natsu.

"Okay. But first things first." He set down the luggage and walked towards Lucy.

"What are you do-Ahhh" Lucy squealed as Natsu picked her up bridal style. She quickly threw her arms around his neck trying to hold herself up.

"I may be dense sometimes, but I do know basic traditions and what my wife likes." He smiled down at her before giving her a small peck on her forehead. He reached out with his hand that was supporting her legs and turned the handle of the door. He pushed it open and carried Lucy inside.

"Oh my..." Lucy said in awe as she got her first look of the room.

"Wow... Remind me to thank Levy when we get back." Natsu said as he walked around looking at everything, still holding Lucy.


	22. Chapter 22

**AHHHHHH! Life has been crazy. Had my birthday not too long ago and finally started school this last Monday. And have finished moving back in and getting all settled. So hopefully chapters will be coming more regularly. At least once a week is my goal! I am so sorry that it has been so long! :( I am so glad that you guys still love it and are sticking with me even if I am a terrible person for not posting! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And as always, comments are very much welcome! :D**

* * *

"I may be dense sometimes, but I do know basic traditions and what my wife likes." He smiled down at her before giving her a small peck on her forehead. He reached out with his hand that was supporting her legs and turned the handle of the door. He pushed it open and carried Lucy inside.

"Oh my..." Lucy said in awe as she got her first look of the room.

"Wow... Remind me to thank Levy when we get back." Natsu said as he walked around looking at everything, still holding Lucy.

"This is incredible." Lucy mumbled to herself. "Levy really outdid herself with this place."

Natsu put Lucy down and the two walked around the suite hand in hand. Straight in front of the door once you opened it was a short hallway that was arched and had beautiful paintings on the wall and tile flooring. Once out of the hallway, the room opened up to vaulted ceilings with wood beams. To the left there was a small game area with a table and some chairs as well as a large bathroom. To the right was a massive kitchen, double base sinks, an oven and full sized refrigerator. When they opened the cupboards they found it fully stocked with unperishable foods as well as cooking and eating utensils.

The center of the room was raised a bit with a few steps leading up to it on all sides. There were several couches and chairs as well as a a coffee table. A large green and blue rug nearly covered the hardwood flooring of the raised section. Behind the couches and such, there was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony that overlooked the quaint town. To the left and right on the raised flooring were matching rooms. Natsu and Lucy both decided to "move into" the room on the right. It was red themed and Natsu really loved that. After packing their clothes away into the dresser against the wall, Natsu opened the curtains to let in the sun as Lucy laid down on the canopy bed, a pillow snuggled in her arms.

"This place is truly amazing, Natsu." Lucy mumbled out as she closed her eyes and started dozing off.

"Yes. It is." Natsu walked over to the bed and sat on the other side, leaning over and brushing some hair off of her face. He could hear her softly snoring as she had finally drifted off to sleep. "And there is no one I'd rather spend it with." He whispered as he leaned down kissed her on her warm cheek. He got up and walked out of the room and sat on one of the couches, pulling a lacrima out of one of the bags to call Happy with.

"Mhmmmm..." Lucy stirred in the bed, the setting sun turning the room beautiful shades of red and orange. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She rolled off the bed and sleepily walked out to the main room. She looked around and saw Natsu on one of the couches.

"I'll have her call you when she wakes up." Natsu said into the lacrima before he looked over and saw Lucy by the door frame. "Oh wait. She is up. Do you still want to talk to her?"

"What... Of course... Give..." Lucy could just barely make out what the other person was saying before Natsu got up and handed her the lacrima. As Lucy grabbed it she could see her best friend Levy and some other of the guildmates in the background. "Lu-chan! I am so glad you made it there safely! What do you think of the place? What have you two done? Why in the world were you sleeping instead of having fun? Why..." Levy kept talking.

"Levy... LEVY... LEVY!" Lucy yelled into the lacrima trying not to laugh hysterically. "Oi. I can't answer any of your questions if you don't stop talking! Hahaha." She finally burst out laughing.

"Sorry Lu-chan. So tell me everything!" Levy replied, nearly falling out of her chair at her excitement.

After talking with Levy for about an hour and a few others at the guild, including Mira, Erza, and Wendy, Lucy finally turned off the lacrima and sighed as she sunk deeper into the couch. "This couch is just way too comfortable." She said.

"Yeah. Took me a while to get up and do stuff one I finished talking with Happy." Natsu was in the kitchen cooking some rice and chicken on the stove.

"What did you go do?" Lucy was surprised to hear that he had done stuff.

"Well as soon as you nodded off, I came out here and talked with Happy. He was super excited to know we got here okay and he really misses us. He wanted to fly out here right away, but I told him to go have fun with Charle and Lily. After that, I just sat on the couch for a half an hour. Like you said, it's too comfortable. But eventually I got up and went to go get some food for the kitchen. I figured we could make most of our meals and that way we wouldn't have to leave." He looked over and winked at Lucy.

"Or get dressed." She stuck her tongue out in reply knowing his real reason behind buying the food. "That's a lot of stuff. How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours. I just let you sleep. You seemed like you needed it. It has been a pretty busy past few weeks." He turned back around and continued cooking.

Lucy got up and walked over to Natsu. She wrapped her arms around his waist and took in his fire scent. "Thank you for that. And for going out and getting food. That was really sweet of you." She gave him a small squeeze before letting go and stuffing some fruit in her mouth.

"I have to treat you like a princess sometimes!" He smiled. "How are you supposed to know you're my princess if I don't show you.

Lucy just blushed at that response before stuffing more fruit in her face and walking back over to the couch and plopped herself down on it until supper was ready. The two sat next to each other at the counter on the bar stools that swiveled. Lucy couldn't help but keep twisting her body as she ate because she found them amusing. Natsu spent the entire time snickering at her.

Back at the guild, Levy had just stopped talking with Lucy and she placed the lacrima on the bar counter for Mira to put away. Erza stepped away from behind Levy and took a seat at the counter next to her as Mira walked around behind it. Levy sighed deeply and plopped her head into her hands, her elbows resting on the countertop.

"I am glad Lu-chan made it there safely. And I hope the two of them have a ton of fun. But I really do miss her. She usually has a new chapter written for her novel tomorrow. But I'll have to wait another week or two to read it." Levy bemoaned to herself and anyone who was willing to listen.

"Oh it won't be so bad." Erza replied. "Mira, can I get a piece of cake?" Mira nodded and headed to the back. "Look Levy, it seems like it will be forever until you see Lucy again. But trust me, the next time you see her, it will seem like no time has passed at all. Trust me..." Mira came back with Erza's piece of cake and she dug right in, stuffing cake into her face.

"Trust you? Have you ever had that happen to you?" Levy questioned as she turned to face Erza.

Erza paused for a moment and swallowed her mouthful. "Yes... Very recently in fact. I thought it would be a long time before I got to see this person again. If at all. But when we bumped into each other, it was like no time had passed. Like we were still the little kids who grew up together. The two adults who were friends despite all their hardships. But it seems like I won't see him again for a while." She looked down at her cake the entire time she was talking.

"Him?" Levy was surprised.

"Hmmm?" Erza looked up.

"You said 'him'. So this person is a guy?"

"Yeah. I guess..."

"You guess? Does that mean you like him? OH! Does he like you back?"

"He is just a childhood friend. There is no liking, mutual or otherwise. And that's pretty much it." Erza shot down Levy's questions like they were nothing.

"Oh. Okay." Levy replied, looking around and spotting Gajeel walking in through the front doors of the guildhall. "I'll leave you in peace with your cake. Enjoy!" Levy waved to Erza as she walked over to Gajeel and Lily.

Erza finished her cake in silence before getting up and walking towards Fairy Hills and her own dorm room. Jellal. She thought to herself. Why can't I just see you? She thought about her feelings towards him. If she really liked him or not. Why she always felt like she wanted to see him. Before, she would just write it off as knowing each other as kids. But since Levy brought up the topic, she wasn't sure if it was because they had known each other for so long or if it was because she liked him. But there was no way to find out. She was sure she wouldn't see him again for a very long time.

Erza walked down the hallway to her room. She exquipped her keys and slid them into the door lock, turning them and opening the door. Walking down the hallway in darkness, she made it to the main room and turned on the lights. Before the lights flickered on, she saw a dark shadow. It was the outline of a person. In a moment she exquipped her sword and had it pointed at the intruders neck before the lights flooded the room. It wasn't until then that she saw who it was.

"J-Jellal?" Erza stammered, lowering her sword and releasing her grip on him.

"Hey Scarlett." He had a small smirk on his face.

"W-what... What are you doing here?" She looked dumbfounded.

"I wanted to apologize again for bumping into you at the wedding reception."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't buy that. I want to real reason."

"Could never get anything past you." He scratched the back of his head while looking down towards the floor. "Would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to catch up with an old childhood friend?"

"Closer. But I still don't feel like it's truly what you're here for."

"Fine. FIne. I'm here to see you. I have something I need to talk with you about. And it's a bit more of a private conversation than a wedding reception would allow."

"So you weren't there to enjoy the party. You were there to see me?"

"Long story short... Yes."

"Why?" Her eyes bore into him.

"Have you eaten supper yet? I could make us something and we can talk while we eat." He started walking towards the kitchenette in her dorm room.

"Alright. But you better make it quick. I'm technically not supposed to allow boys into my dorm room. Even if they do sneak in without me knowing and I almost attack them."

"Haha. Alright." Jellal opened the refrigerator and pulled out some fish and veggies. In about thirty minutes he had a decent meal made. He set the table and sat down and started eating with Erza. They ate in silence for a while, until most of the food was eaten and their bellies were content.

"Sooooo..." Erza started.

"Sooooo indeed." Jellal twiddled with the fork in his hand. "I don't know where to start with this."

"The beginning would probably be good."

"Okay. Well I was born to..."

"Not that beginning, baka!" Erza interrupted him. "The beginning of the story as to why you are here sneaking into my dorm room."

"Caught again."

"Is it really so terrible that you don't even want to tell me. Come on Jellal. With everything we have been through, nothing could possibly be as bad as that. At least I hope not."

"Wellllllll..."

"Spit it out already or I will impale you with my sword, so help me."

"I love you." Jellal blurted out so fast that Erza couldn't possibly have caught all of it.

"What?"

"I. Love. You." He said each word individually with a lot of space between.


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my goodness. I said I was going to be posting every week and here I am forgetting to post! AHHHH SO SORRY! My life has been crazy. Two tests on the same day then four papers to write. I tried to work on it when I could, but would fall asleep! Again so sorry! But here is the next chapter. It's kind of a mix of several things, just to get more stuff started. NaLu (with some lemon) should be coming up in the next chapter or so! I hope you guys enjoy this. Again sorry!**

* * *

"I love you." Jellal blurted out so fast that Erza couldn't possible have caught all of it.

"What?"

"I. Love. You." He said each word with a lot of space between them.

Erza stared blankly at him, blinking every so often. "What?"

Jellal chuckled at her reply. "Do I need to repeat myself again? Have you gone deaf?"

"What? Deaf? No…" She looked down at the floor blushing. "I was just trying to register what you had said was all."

"Okay." He took a step towards her. "So?"

"So? So I need a moment to think. You took me by surprise. How am I supposed to magically know what is going to happen next?" She looked into his eyes.

"Okay. Well, while you are trying to figure that out, why don't I take you out for dessert. We did just eat supper. It would be rude of me not to take you out for dessert." He held out his hand towards her.

"Fine." She grasped his hand and walked together towards the door.

"Great. I know this place with the perfect strawberry cake! That's still your favourite right?"

Jellal turned his face around to see Erza. She blushed and looked down at her moving feet, nodding her head slightly enough so he understood it as a 'yes'. The two walked down the streets of Magnolia and made their way to the dessert shop. Sitting down across from each other they silently eat their strawberry cake in awkward silence. Once they finished, without saying anything, they got up and started walking back to Erza's dorm in Fairy Hills.

Thoughts ran furiously through Erza's mind. And, without her knowing it, she reached out and grabbed Jellal's hand. They intertwined their fingers, Jellal and Erza's face turning a deep shade of red. They kept on walking, hand in hand, not saying a word or looking at each other. Nervous and worried that if they said something, the other would remove their hand.

"Th-thanks for supper and the cake." Erza stammered out as they reached the front door of Fairy Hills.

"It's nothing. I'd do anything for you." He pulled her into a hug, pulling her tight against his body. Her soft skin pressing up against him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck.

Erza lowered her head and nuzzled her face into his chest, taking in the musky smell of his cologne. "Well. I guess I should go back inside." She reluctantly pulled her torso away from him, looking up at his strong face. Her arms still wrapped around his waist, not wanting to let go.

"You still haven't given me your response."

"Oh… RIght…." She started to look away.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jellal took his hand and placed it on her chin, pulling her face up towards his. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then pressed his lips against her. Erza's eyes opened wide in surprise, taking in a sharp breath through her nose before letting her eyelids droop down and a small smile spreading across her face. She pulled him in closer to her deepening their kiss. The two stayed like this for a few moments. Each unable to take a proper breath.

"That's my answer." She said breathily before pulling away and disappearing behind the door. Leaving Jellal smiling like a kid in a candy store just outside in the cool breeze.

Erza slumped against the door, surprised at what had just happened. She reached up and place a finger on her lips were Jellal's were not that long ago. Did Jellal really just kiss her? Did she really kiss him back? She rested her head on her knees that she had brought up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as well. She eventually got up and got ready for bed. Climbing in between the sheets and drifting off into a deep sleep. Dreaming of Jellal.

Jellal leaned up against the door, his forehead touching the cool wood. A contrast from his warm and flustered face. He grasped at the shirt that hung loose on his torso, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He just wanted to hug her one more time. to feel her soft skin pressed up against his. To feel her heartbeat beat in sync with his. He could still smell her sweet perfume that lingered on his shirt. And the sweet taste of strawberry cake that was still in his mouth made him think of her and long to taste her lips again.

*Sigh* Levy looked towards Gajeel after letting out a soft sigh, sitting on a couch in the guild. He did not reply or ask what was wrong. *SIGH* Levy let out a louder sigh, and yet again, Gajeel did not respond. He kept looking down at a book that Levy had given him to try and read. A pained look on his face.

"Geeze Gajeel! You're supposed to reply when I sigh. Or at least ask what's wrong." Levy scrunched her face into a sour look.

"Huh? Did you say something Shrimp?" He finally looked up from his book, giving a small snicker because he knew his response would throw her over the edge of frustration.

"Oh my mavis! You weren't even listening to me!" She started to get up and walk away, but Gajeel grabbed her hand, preventing her from doing so.

"Oi, I was listening. But I was also trying to concentrate on reading this book you gave me. I actually kind of like it, but it's difficult to read." He started off talking in a strong voice, but ending in a soft, timid voice. Nervous about what she would do in response. "But enough about me. Why were you sighing so hard? Is something wrong?"

"I just miss Lu-chan. It feels like there is nothing to do around here when her and Natsu aren't here. And I miss reading her novel!" She sat back down on the couch next to Gajeel.

"She will be back in a week. Think you can put up with just me for that long?" He replied, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Put up with you? Is that how you see it? PFFFFFFFF" She started laughing so hard, clutching her stomach crying out that it hurt.

"Oi, it's not that funny!" It was his turn to be angry, his face turning a light hue of pink.

"No! It's not. But the fact that you think that could be true is funny! I could never just 'put up with you'. I love you ya goofball! And I have a great time with you. It's just that you can't really come into my dorm. Well you can, and have. But it isn't an easy process. And I miss talking with Lu-chan about girl things that I can't talk about with you. And I kind of miss Natsu because while I'm off with Lu-chan, you two end up doing stuff. Whether being buddy-buddy or wrecking the guild hall for the umpteenth time. It keeps you guys from being bored." She giggled at her last sentence.

"Gihi. I know, Shrimp." He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close. "I wish Bunny Girl was here too, so you can talk about that stuff with her. And I'm glad you don't with me, because I hate it. But I think I could pass on the whole Natsu thing. I'll leave the fighting to him and Gray. Unless they hit me. Then I will show no mercy!" He had a grin on his face. He unknowingly was hugging Levy tighter and tighter.

"Can't….. Breathe…." She tapped his arm.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He released her, but grabbed her face and pulled her into a romantic kiss. "I love you Shrimp."

"And I love you too! But could you let go? We are kind of in the middle of the guild. I don't want people looking." Her face turned a beet red.

"I don't care if they do. I'm sure word has gotten out and they all know by now anyways!"

"Ughhhhhhh… You're impossible."

"Yeah. But you still love me." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Now what was this about that book being hard?" She turned her head to look up at him, catching his eyes for just a moment before they darted away to look somewhere else in the guild hall. A smile spread across her face from seeing the mighty iron dragon slayer embarrassed because he couldn't read too well. Didn't he realize that all the other dragon slayers had the same issues?

"Nothing! It's nothing." He turned a light pink trying to hide it.

"No! It's never nothing." She sat upright, puffing her cheeks out. "If you're having a hard time reading it, why don't you read it to me. And that way if it comes to a difficult part, I could help you with it. It is one of my favourite books anyways. So I won't mind. And I'm just glad you're actually reading it!" She gave him a toothy grin and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Alright." He picked up the book and started at the beginning, reading it to his mate.

"Look at those two." Mira cooed, standing behind the bar.

"Hummph" Laxus replied, not turning around.

"Now don't be like that! I think it's sweet! Speaking of which, since Natsu and Gajeel have found their mate… Have you?" She grabbed the empty glass sitting in front of Laxus before setting down another drink. She gave him a longing look that he didn't seem to notice since he was just looking around at the guild.

"Maybe. Maybe not. None of your business." He lowered his head and picked up his cup, hiding the slight change of colour on his face.

"My goodness, Laxus. No reason to be rude. I was just asking."

"Why does it matter anyways?" He looked her in her eyes

Mira took a sharp breath, not expecting that question. "Uhhh… I… Uh… Was just… Wondering… Yeah! I was just wondering because I'm your... friend." She turned around and started drying off the freshly cleaned dishes behind her. "I care about you…" She whispered to herself.

Laxus was too caught up in the rowdiness of the guild and wasn't particularly paying attention to the last thing that Mira had said. He grunted at her response before finishing off his drink and getting up from the bar. He walk out the door and started walking towards his house. _Ughhh. How can she not realise what she does to me?_ He thought to himself. _I can't even be around her without getting all fuzzy in the head. I wish I could just take her then and there. But I don't want to hurt her. And I don't know if she likes me. At least like 'that'. This is so frustrating!_ He turned and punched a wall. Lightning spreading from where his fist made contact.

Laxus murmured the entire way back to his house before entering and angrily making supper. Lightning sparks flying off from his head. He headed off to bed and climbed under the sheets. He laid there for hours, unable to sleep, fitfully tossing and turning in his bed. He could not get her out of his mind. He was head over heels in love with her. And she had no clue. And he wanted nothing more than to have her laying in the same bed as him.

Mira finished cleaning up the bar and washing the dishes after the last guild member had gone home. Gildarts was passed out on the floor after attempting to beat his daughter Cana at a drinking competition. She swept around him, trying to be careful and not wake him up.

"He likes you ya know." Makarov, who stood at the balcony, looked down and spoke to Mira.

"I know. But there's nothing I can do if he won't admit it." She didn't look up, but kept sweeping and wiping down the table tops. "But just so you know, I do like him too. I just wish he would notice that as well." Makarov thought about her reply for a moment before giving a short hum and walking back towards that office. "Laxus can be so dense sometimes." She mumbled to herself. "Just like Natsu." She giggled to herself at her last thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would have liked. Life has been hectic. Friends getting engaged. College kicking my ass. Finally done with finals last week. But then got sick. SO MUCH STUFF. UGHHHHH. Getting in the way of my writing and sharing it with you guys. To (hopefully) make up for it, I made this chapter have a lot of LEMON! XD I hope you guys like it and will forgive me for not posting for a while! Hopefully I'll be able to write a bit over this break before next quarter begins. Again I'm so sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what do you want to do today Luce?" Natsu asked as he rolled over in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sleep." She mumbled out, her head laying on her arms under her pillow. Her mouth was slightly agape and hair covering her face.

Natsu leaned over and swept the hair that was in her face behind her ear. He cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb on her alabaster skin just under her eye. He smiled to himself, happy that he could call her his. He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and got out of bed, heading towards the kitchen. He started to cook some fish, being careful not to burn it because he knew Lucy didn't like to eat burnt fish.

After he was nearly done cooking the last little bit of food for breakfast, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and saw Lucy's harms squeeze him gently. He could feel her face nuzzled in the center of his back, and he could feel her heartbeat throughout his entire body. He turned around and grasped her face in his hands, pulling her face up to his and giving her a deep kiss. She released her arms from his waist and lifted them up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even more.

"Something smells good." She says as she pulls away for a breath.

"I made us some breakfast."

"You shouldn't keep doing this or else I'm going to come to expect it all the time." She snickered.

"Well, while I won't be doing this all the time, I can at least treat you like a princess on our honeymoon. It's the least I can do for the woman I love. And I promise that I'll try and do this sometimes."

"Well let's eat before it gets cold." She walked over the the breakfast bar on the other side of the island where Natsu was cooking. He fixed up two plates and placed one in front of her and walked around with the other and took a seat next to her. And like usual, Lucy could not stop swiveling on the bar stool, so of course Natsu laughed at her throughout the entire meal.

Lucy grabbed the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink that was filling up with water. She grabbed a little bit of soap and squirted some in the sink. As the bubbles started to foam up she grabbed a plate and started washing it. Natsu came up behind her and grabbed a handful of bubbles and smeared them all over her face. She let out a scream before turning around giving him the death stare. She grabbed a handful of bubbles herself and threw them at Natsu.

Natsu grabbed her hand halfway through her throw and pulled her close. She let out a yelp as her chest became pressed up against Natsu's. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and slightly pulling her upwards, but closer to him. His other hand, after letting go of her arm, he traced the outline of her torso. He grabbed her ass and started massaging it, pressing her up against his growing cock. She lifted one leg up and wrapped it around his waist, his hand caressing her thigh. He bent down and picked her up, wrapping both of her legs around himself.

Natsu pushed her up against the wall, grinding himself up against her. Lucy started to pull up his shirt, lifting it up off of his torso and throwing it on the floor. Natsu's fingers find their ways to the buttons on Lucy's shirt, expertly and quickly unbuttoning it and throwing the cloth on the floor next to his own shirt. He reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it slide off her arms until she flung it across the room, landing on the fridge handle.

Lucy pressed her warm chest up against his as he grasped her ass with one hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. He started carrying her over to the bedroom, tripping and nearly falling on the stairs along the way. He made it to the edge of the bed and threw Lucy down on it. She bounced into the sheets, her breasts bouncing with the movement. Natsu crawled up onto the bed, kissing Lucy from her belly button up. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips once he made it there.

With one hand supporting himself and the other playing with Lucy's right breast, he started kissing down her jawline, nibbling every so often as he went. He kissed down her neck, nipping at her collarbone. He hovered his mouth right over her left tit, pausing for a moment before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Twisting it around with his tongue, and nibbling on it softly with his teeth. Lucy let out a soft moan as she arched her back and grasped at the sheets on the bed. She could feel Natsu's warmth spreading through and touching every inch of her body.

Natsu reached over, letting go of her breast, and grasped one of Lucy's hands as he continued to kiss down her torso. He reached the hem of her shorts and kissed around the fabric next to her skin. He ran his left hand along the soft flesh of her curves, causing Lucy to giggle. He took one finger and slipped it slightly under the fabric, running it along her stomach. He could feel her muscles involuntarily twitch under his touch. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her belly button as he placed his fingers over the button on her shorts.

He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. He started tugging as Lucy pushed up her hips to make it easier to take off the unwanted fabric between the two. He wiggled the shorts down over her soft curves, revealing lace grey and coral coloured lace panties. He slipped the shorts over her silken legs and made short work of taking off her panties and throwing them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Natsu started rubbing his hands along Lucy's inner thighs. She tried clamping her legs shut because it tickled, but his strong arms kept them open. He started kissing from her knee up the soft skin of her inner thigh.

He made it to her opening. He kissed around it, rubbing his hands along her thighs, tickling her every so often. He loved to see her squirm. He moved his face back up to her opening and place a soft kiss on it. Lucy squirmed at the warmth and softness that had just touched her. She let out a soft squeal as Natsu tickled her inner thigh again with one hand, the other brushing a thumb up against her opening. Lucy squirmed under Natsu's warm touch. She wanted him so badly. To just feel him inside her. She arched her back, pushing herself up against him further. He started rubbing a finger slightly inside her slit, already feeling her warm juices that were already starting to spill out.

Lucy let out a soft moan as Natsu slowly slid one finger deep inside her. She gripped the sheets as he started wiggling his finger around, pumping it slowly in and out. He leaned down and started licking and sucking her clit. Softly and slowly at first, being gentle. Then he started speeding up. Sucking on her clit and twisting it around with his tongue as he slipped another finger inside her. She grasped at the sheets on the bed as she tightened her muscles, arching her back. Feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

She let out a short gasp and a shriek shortly after as she felt herself reach her climax. She tried closing her legs, but Natsu kept pumping his fingers in and out. Lucy started to twist about on the bed as she felt the sensation of her orgasm as it coursed throughout her. Natsu's fingers kept the orgasm going longer than usual as he kept pumping them in and out. Making it almost painfully pleasurable at how sensitive she was down there.

As Lucy came down from her climax, Natsu stopped and laid down on the bed beside her, watching her try to catch her breath. She laid there, mouth agape, heaving heavy breaths as her heart pounded hard in her chest. Her breasts softly bounced at each breath, Natsu couldn't help but stare. He propped himself up on his side, using one of his arms to hold his head up, just watching the woman he loved to dearly. After a few moments, Lucy turned her head and opened her eyes, looking into his own deep black eyes.

"Wow…" Lucy managed to breathily get out, still finding it hard to catch her breath. She could still hear her heart beat in her ears, and feel it in her groin. Let alone that she couldn't feel her legs.

Natsu gave her a small smirk as he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "I enjoyed it just as much as it seems you did." He whispered to her.

"You're right. That was amazing… But how could you like it too? You didn't get anything out of it. You were practically doing all the work." She softly spoke to him, closing her eyes once again.

"It doesn't matter if I get something out of it or not. I enjoyed it just as much because I saw how much you did. Making you happy is the one thing that I will always do without greed. And I enjoy seeing you squirm around on the bed as I eat you out." He gave her a toothy grin as he brushed some hair aside that had stuck to her forehead.

"Hmmm…" She grunted. A small smile spreading across her face. "If you say so. But I still feel bad if I'm the only one getting something."

At that moment Lucy rolled over on top of Natsu, pinning him down on the bed. She straddled him, feeling his hard cock pressing up against her pussy through his pants. She quickly leaned down and pressed her lips up against his before he could say anything about what was happening. She started grinding herself up against him, his cock growing harder and warmer at each passing second. He reached up and grasped her breasts in his hands, squeezing and massaging them as she ran her fingers through his hair and along his cheekbone.

Lucy kissed her way down his jaw, nipping at Natsu's neck as she went lower. She gently massaged his arms and chest as she continued to kiss and lick her way down. She made her way to his pants and quickly undid the button and pulled them off and put them next to her rumpled clothes on the floor. His cock was making a nice tent in his boxers as Lucy looked at it. It was just starting to push out through the opening, soon enough the boxers wouldn't be able to contain it.

She quickly pulled the boxers off, his cock making a slapping sound against him as it was finally freed from it's confines. Lucy grasped his thick member in her hand and started to pump slowly. Running her hand all along the shaft, leaving no inch untouched. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip as she rubbed underneath the head on the underside with her thumb. Natsu let out a soft moan as pleasure rushed throughout his body.

He let out a loud groan as Lucy suddenly took him in her mouth. Pushing herself down on his as far as her throat would allow her to go. She started pumping up and down with her head, still grasping and pumping with her right hand. Supporting herself with her left hand on the bed, she continued playing with his cock. Her small soft hand grasping, pumping and twisting. Her warm mouth wrapping around it. Her tongue tracing playfully across his tip.

She gave one more pump with her hand and mouth before pulling away from him. He looked up at her, lazily opening his eyes. Lucy started climbing back up on him, no clothes in her way this time. She straddled him again with his cock pressed right up against her dripping wet pussy. She started to grind once again as Natsu let out a loud moan and grasped her hips. She gently picked herself up and with one hand positioned his cock at her opening. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him. Biting her lip as he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

Once she had fit him fully inside after a few moments, she started bouncing, slowly taking him out of her and putting him back in. Natsu's hands grasped Lucy's hips and helped pick her up slightly and bring her back down. Each time with more force. Lucy could feel him hitting one of her spots that sent her over the edge quickly. She collapsed on top of him, almost at another climax. With her chest pressed up against his body, she grasped the sheets around his head as she started gasping and panting in his ear. Letting out soft moans here and there.

A few more pumps and Natsu could feel Lucy clamp down around him. Warmth spreading from her and making things wetter. He could tell that her muscles had all but given out on her as she laid on top of him panting. He flipped both of them over, him on top, and continued pumping himself in and out of her drenched pussy. He could feel her juices that slipped out start to slowly seep down himself. He looked down and saw her with her eyes closed, one hand above her head, the other gripping the sheets. Her mouth was open in an 'O' shape and she was still breathing heavily. From his movements, her breasts were bouncing and jiggling all over the place. He once again couldn't help but be mesmerized by them.

The two continued like this for a few more minutes. Natsu could feel himself getting closer and closer with each thrust, and Lucy was still having mini orgasms here and there continuously. She started to let out louder and higher pitched moans. He could feel her start to tense up a little bit. So he went harder and faster, pushing himself up against what he knew was one of her special spots that seemed to do it for her. She let out a loud gasp as she bucked, arching her back once again. Her pussy walls clamping down around his cock. Feeling her tightness and the newfound warmth spreading over his cock, Natsu reached his climax. He pumped a few more times as he released himself inside of her. Stopping at the last thrust inside and stayed like that for a few moments.

Natsu slowly pulled himself out of Lucy and laid on his back next to her. She was once again breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Natsu's own breathing was slightly laboured and he could feel his heartbeat everywhere as well. Lucy rolled over onto her side and placed her hand on Natsu's chest. He picked his arm up, placing her head in the crook of his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. The two fell fast asleep shortly afterwards.

The couple woke up a few hours later, newly energized after their "workout" and nap. The two hopped in the shower quickly before getting dressed and heading out to get some food for lunch and to call their friends and see how everyone was doing at Fairy Tail. Natsu called Happy first on the lacrima as they walked towards the small cafe in town. Lucy ordered for the two of them as all of Natsu's attention was on Happy and his latest attempt at trying to share a fish with Charle.


End file.
